The Wrinkle In The Sky
by Hikari-Sora1
Summary: Hayner is a deadbeat teen living in Twilight Town the year of 1999. His life's going nowhere, his friends and family can't pull him out of the gutter. When along comes Sora, his new internet friend. This is too good to be true. Suddenly he's in love and finds himself wanting to make something of himself. But getting Sora's heart may prove difficult to achieve. AU, fluff, and yaoi
1. Chapter 1

_AN: I've had this story typed out for a while and uploaded bits of it on dA and finally now that I've started working on it again I feel I should post it here on ._

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or its characters. I am profiting nothing. This fanfiction is for entertainment purposes only. Songs and people are mentioned through out the fic, I am not profiting from that either. Feel free to express your honest opinions but please log in if you have an account. I don't report people nor do I argue. I do however like to get back with my reviewers and thank them for their reviews good or bad. And please keep in mind, I DID write this back in '09 so the style is a little different from my newer stuff.  
_

_And now on with the story~_

* * *

_Hello Sora,_

_So many wild things have happened these past few years. I want to tell you everything. But the truth is, I don't know if you'll be able to read this. I don't even know if you're alive. Still a part of me wants to believe that I can save you. To save you, so I can tell you my incredible journey._

_I've grown and I keep growing. I stay in that room sometimes just hoping I'd see your name. Even though I know I won't. For the life of me I just can't let you go. I remember all the things and all the words you said to me. They made me stronger and made me into a better person. You remember, right? All the encouragements you said to me? The emotions we shared? That day I met you? Yeah, it all started there. That awesome adventure that you shared with me. It changed me, and for that I wanted to thank you. You saved me, so now I want to save you. Let's meet in the future soon okay? At that one spot we agreed on. Meet me there, you promised so no backing out! Please remember our promise, Sora. It's all I'm hanging onto. So wait for me? I'll be there soon._

_With love, -_

December 15, 1999

Hayner woke out of bed with a jolt as his alarm screeched out. With a groan he flopped himself back onto the mattress and pressed his pillow over his face. It was just too early.

"Hurry wake up, its 7:30, school starts in 30 minutes!" His mother shouted against his door then went off to finish breakfast. Brown eyes became visible slowly as he dragged the pillow down his front. Hayner stared at his ceiling. Yes, 7:30 was much too early. As much as he hated to do it, he slid out of bed and padded to the bathroom to ensue his mourning routine. By the time he was dressed, his father had already eaten his breakfast, kissed his wife goodbye and trotted out the door. "10 minutes and counting." His mother warned, flipping over a couple of pancakes.

"Yeah yeah and then its th'end of the world." Hayner yawned and pulled out a chair for himself. She turned and frowned at him. Don't make eye contact, don't make eye contact, don't- And without looking away from her son, she placed his pancakes, egg and bacon all in the right spots and sat it on the table. The frown hardened. "Geez mom, and here I thought dad was th'lawyer. Sure you don't wanna work with him? 'Think you two could double team a convict into sellin' what's left of his estate."

"Very funny, Hayner. I'm not kidding. If you don't hurry up I won't take you to school. Then you can walk. Just like the other kids. I can't believe I spoiled you." Hayner's jaw slackened and dropped a little.

"Uh walk? Thanks a lot mom, glad you enjoy endulgin' me in obeyin' my every whim. And spoiled? I don't think so. Th'only reason I ask you to drive me is 'cause those guys on the streets might jump me."

"Only because you start fights!" She countered, but he countered right back.

"They pick 'em! At leas' I'm tryin' to avoid it!"

"For goodness sake Hayner, talk right!"

"Okay!" Hayner stuffed a bite of pancake into his mouth and munched before he said anything else he regretted. His mother just sighed and shook her head, like her son was beyond help, then returned to her morning chores. Only 5 more minutes left. With a quick gulp of juice, fist to the chest to make it go down, backpack strewn over the shoulder and hair brushed back, Hayner was ready to take on the world. Or 10th grade.

With a loud groan, Hayner slid into his seat just in time as the last bell rang clear in the hallways. Saved by the skin of his teeth. That did it though, another day perfected timed. That's how Hayner always arrived, hurried and either slightly pissed or slightly tired. This victory called for a small snooze, he grinned to himself as he rested his head over his crossed arms.

"Wow man, I think that's a new record. One second before the bell." He looked up in front of him to see his friends grinning at him. "Sleepy still huh?"

"C'mon Pence, don't bone me for time today. Mom was yellin' at me." A small pout tugged at his lips as he rested his chin down but kept his eyes on the other male and the young girl. Olette frowned though and shook a finger at Hayner.

"That's bad Hayner, you're lucky the teacher isn't in yet. Just what would you do if you were late?"

"Well mom, I guess I'd apologize and accept detention as m'punishment." Pence grinned wider, turning to see Olette's reaction.

"That's not funny, you really need to think about school more often. Your future's at stake." Hayner never was one for school. The way he saw it, it was just a place to get away from home for the day. He hardly ever done his homework for himself. Either Pence or Olette covered for him, let him cheat off of them for tests and sometimes even wrote essays for him. It wasn't that he was stupid. No they found Hayner to be quite smart for the average person. Alas, he refused to apply himself. Lack of motivation held him back. Hayner just didn't have the spark to set goals.

"What future? I'll just be a salesclerk at some store, there's m'pay."

"Come on man, you know that's not what you really want to do." Well, Pence was right about that. Hayner had to admit that. He straightened up as he saw the teacher come in and right away class for the morning had begun. He found himself daydreaming about just the right job for him. His friends were looking at the bigger picture while he himself barely looked beyond the end of the week. Just being a salesclerk wouldn't be enough. He secretly wanted so much more. Where would he find the desire though? That small occasional push he got once in a while? It'd sure be nice to have that push more than just occasionally. His family and friends were great and all, but they just weren't enough to inspire him. Finally, the school day came to a close.

He didn't want to go home all too soon. Instead he trekked to the elementary playground and sat on a swing pondering his life. He knew it was going nowhere. And he didn't want to do a thing about it. From the swing he saw people pass on the street, a few cars going to their destinations, a few dogs barked, he loved his town. This small town. It was all he ever knew. And from this, more thoughts spawned until well up to 2 hours passed as he thought idly.

Black birds crooned over the sunset behind Hayner as he walked up the street to his house. Even before he reached his driveway, he could smell the dinner his mother was making. He knew his father wouldn't be home until later, all these things made him secure. It was normal, and it was just the way he liked it.

"I'm home." Hayner copied his father, kicking off his shoes at the foot of the door and setting his bookbag on the floor next to the closet.

"Well about time, I thought you were left for dead in a ditch somewhere." His mother poked her head around the corner to see if in fact it was her son standing in the dining room.

"No, I'm right here." He sighed and sat down, slumping on the table.

"Hayner you know better, go wash up. It's almost ready."

"Sure." Hayner drowsily stumbled out of his chair and followed his mother's wishes, heading into the bathroom to wash his hands and face. Maybe it'd make him feel more alive. Returning back to his spot at the table, his mother was just setting out the food in their respectful places.

"What's wrong, honey?" She asked, going back around the corner to the kitchen to fetch the main dish.

"Nothin', just tired." As she finished putting everything on the table, her husband came in with his hair disarry, tie crooked, papers poking out of his briefcase, and his harried 'I'm home'. Yes he came home like this every evening. "Hi dad." Hayner slowly grabbed a plate.

"Hi sport. Hello dear." He smiled and added a kiss for his wife. "What's for dinner?"

"Well look! You aren't blind!" She laughed and returned the favor. "Now go wash up, the roast is getting cold." Hayner had already had his plate piled when his father came back fresh and clean. Over dinner they conversed about their day. That is, Hayner's mother and father did. Their son remained quiet. "Hayner? You're awfully quiet today. Something wrong?"

"No, just tired." He sighed and pushed around his potatoes with his fork. "Can I go to my room now?"

"Sure." She frowned and watched him leave the table. Something seemed out of character about him. "So, anyway dear, about this trial?"

"Oh yes, a big break through. He's going to crack soon, I can feel it."

Meanwhile Hayner sat himself at his computer desk and stared at the desktop. Maybe he could play his game and earn some more experience. Or talk to Pence. Yeah right, talking to either of his friends right now would be disastrous. It'd send him spiralling into an even deeper funk. He didn't even know how he'd face them tomorrow.

"Honey?" His mother's voice came through the door. "I was just wanting to check up on you. Are you sure you're feeling okay?"

"Yeah mom, I'm fine." He reassured her hesitantly, getting up to the door to open it for her.

"Are you really? If you're upset about what I said this morning-"

"No seriously mom, its okay. I'm just," He paused to think of a good way to put his words in a sentence. "trying to get my life on track." His mother smiled and cupped his face in her hands and pressed a kiss to the top of his head. He gave her a small smile nonetheless. "So stop worrying, okay?"

"Alright, if you say you're okay." She turned to leave then turned back around with a small look of surprise. "Oh, I almost forgot. Your father wanted to ask you what you wanted for Christmas. It's coming up pretty fast."

"Oh, that, well..." He sighed and leaned on the door frame. "Tell him I want another friend. Two isn't enough." She laughed and walked off shaking her head, talking about boys and how goofy they were. He told her the truth at least. It couldn't hurt to have a friend, one that he could tell secrets to, one that didn't question his way of life or criticized him. Oh well, maybe a quick game on the computer before bed. Just then he heard something so big, even though it was far off. The sound of thunder. "Aw man." Hayner groaned. "There goes the game idea...though, it might take it a while to get here. Just a quick game and I'll shut down."

He logged onto his file and began immediately emmersed himself into the game. He didn't even realize he'd been playing that long until lightning flashed outside his window, and thunder shook the house. How big is the storm? Hayner jumped up from his seat and ran out of his room to the living room where his parents were bunched up watching the weather development. Oh man, this didn't look good. He saw the places where the weatherman was pointing, right over Twilight Town and the large red and orange patch on the radar. This was beyond a severe storm.

"Oh dear, I better go shut off the lights in the next room." Hayner's mother moved to get up when she spotted her son standing next to the couch. "Hayner, did you shut off your computer?" Oh snap! The computer! Hayner winced and ran back to his room hoping to reach his computer in time. He did not have the munny to get another one! Just as he ran into the room, the deafening crash of thunder came hurdling down outside his home and the lights went out. His computer however, flashed, the monitor fizzled in a screen of snow, turning blue. The harddrive buzzed loudly, the turbine inside overheating as it rotated twice as hard as it normally did. Then the computer screen simply blanked out. The only thing he heard was the small breaths he had been holding and the dying fan slowly coming to a stop. All power was out over his town.


	2. Chapter 2

That morning Hayner stirred in his sheets, looking up at his window seeing droplets on the glass. That's right, it stormed last night. He looked over at his computer warily. It seemed normal enough. It even looked okay, but something told him it had to be fried. That was the last time he let himself think that playing games was better than the safety of his beloved computer. He slid out of bed and slipped his cold feet into a pair of socks, walking into the kitchen.

"That was some storm last night." Hayner's father spoke as he read the newspaper. His mother was putting breakfast in front of his father when she turned to look at him.

"I'm surprised it stormed at all. Really, thunderstorms in the dead of winter. Hayner honey go get dressed and have some breakfast." Boy was he glad today was saturday. He walked back into his room and put on a pair of warmer pants and a warmer shirt then proceeded to to have his breakfast in the dining room. His mom was right though. Thunderstorms in winter were like snowstorms in July. Twilight Town never had harsh winters though, maybe that played a part in the grand scheme of mother nature. They conversed over their meals and just like last night, Hayner remained silent. However, instead of looking down, he looked disturbed. His mother, of course noticed his silence but chose to leave him alone. After all, it was in a way better than being too chatty.

Moments after, Hayner excused himself and went back to his room to watch a bit of t.v. when he turned to his computer and saw the blinking screen. "What the..." It was fine! He couldn't believe it his computer was fine! He laughed and sat at the desk, reaching out to touch the screen. He felt the small tremors of static shock but no other voltage. Wheeling out some he looked under to see the harddrive was unaffected after taking such a huge power surge. "This is kinda freaky, but a good kind of freaky." He grinned and pulled himself back up to the monitor, seeing if the internet was still working. Everything was intact the way he left it last night, so he decided to level up a bit more before shutting it off. Then he thought about it a bit more. What if he turned it off and it never came back on? This posed a problem. Maybe he'd just log off and turn the screen off.

As he played through his favorite game he noticed an ad off to the side about a website. Not really wanting to close out of the game, he opened up a new window to check out this site. Oh geez, a chatroom. He never really was one for chatrooms. But this just looked too cool. Just one peek wouldn't hurt, right? He gave himself a screen name and pushed the button to log in. The room was empty. "Huh, weird. Pence tells me these places are full of people." Then immediately one name popped into the user box. "Oh here's one. Let's see... 'hey'."

*Cloud_Sprint015: Oh hey, you the only one?

*StrugglePunk99: looks that way

*Cloud_Sprint015: Cool.

*StrugglePunk99: you come a lot?

*Cloud_Sprint015: Not really, once in a while, you new?

*StrugglePunk99: yea guess you can tell

*Cloud_Sprint015: LoL Just a little bit, you can relax. The people here are cool. If they ever get here.

*Cloud_Sprint015: Btw, your name, you like to struggle?

*StrugglePunk99: hell yea! best sport in the world

*Cloud_Sprint015: LoL a lot of people like it here too, I'm not too good at it myself.

*StrugglePunk99: thats too bad i could give you some tips if you'd like

*Cloud_Sprint015: You can give struggle tips online?

*Cloud_Sprint015: How can you do that?

*StrugglePunk99: its easy, just takes concentration, speed and timing and you're all set

*StrugglePunk99: o you also gotta have the strength. can't win without it

*Cloud_Sprint015: Really? So theres a depth to it.

*StrugglePunk99: yea

Oh man Hayner was having the time of his life. He grinned as he talked on.

*Cloud_Sprint015: LOL that's hilarious!

*Cloud_Sprint015: Where do you come up with these jokes?

*StrugglePunk99: i hear things lol

*StrugglePunk99: so where do you live?

*Cloud_Sprint015: Twilight.

*StrugglePunk99: twilight town?!

*Cloud_Sprint015: Yah.

*Cloud_Sprint015: You heard of it?

*StrugglePunk99: dude i live there

*StrugglePunk99: i mean here

*StrugglePunk99: this is awesome!

*Cloud_Sprint015: No way!

"Hayner! We're going out! Get ready!" His mother's voice rang from the living room.

"Aw man..." Hayner pouted and turned back to the screen.

*StrugglePunk99: hey sorry i gotta go now, moms callin

*Cloud_Sprint015: It's cool.

*StrugglePunk99: you be on later? i wanna talk to you some more

*Cloud_Sprint015: Sure I got nothing better to do.

*StrugglePunk99: cool ttyl

*Cloud_Sprint015: Bye.

**StrugglePunk99 has left***

Hayner joined his family outside as they gathered in the car. The one thing both of his parents noticed was the beaming smile on their son's face. Why ask? Their son was in a better mood. It put the both of them in a better mood as well.

The town wasn't that much different. A few trees had been plowed over, some branches and trash lied scattered in the streets, a few sewers were backing up, powerlines had fallen. Okay so maybe it was a big mess. Some stores had even shut down due to repairs. The powerlines however were a different story. It was widely encouraged that no one including repairmen were to touch them. Sparks were seen racing up and down the fallen lines. No one would dare touch them the way they were. The last thing, the very last thing that had the reporters talking, the t.v. stations airing the same thing, the people all stirring: was the wrinkle in the sky.

The sky above Twilight Town was the same save for the one patch of sky. It looked as though someone had rippled a sheet. Four fine lines rested in the sky, unmoving. Much too still and too well shaped to be clouds. This was documented as a astronomical phenomenon listed to go down in the town's history. Maybe this could prove theories on time travel, or gateways into other worlds.

"Or maybe its just a shape in the sky." Hayner rested his chin on his mother's seat. "You know, like an aurora, only still."

"Who knows." His dad watched the road as they turned into the supermarket.

"I just hope the store's open, we're running low on vegetables." Hayner's mother wrapped a scarf around her neck and made sure her jacket was zipped. Sure enough the local grocer was open. Even if heaven was falling down on earth it still wouldn't close the supermarket. Shopping with his parents was sometimes fun, others it was grueling and painful. Only because they took forever. Hayner thought he was about to die of thirst when finally they reached the check out counter.

"Can we go home nooow?" He whined, wiggling the shopping cart.

"Yes you big baby, we can go home." She frowned and pulled at his ear. "Stop shaking the buggy, you'll break the eggs."

"Ow ow I surrender!" Hayner tugged at his mother's wrist, getting the attention of not only the cashier but the other shoppers. His father just hurriedly placed the items on the conveyorbelt, trying to get out fast. Getting out of there couldn't come soon enough. Hayner happily sat in the back with another smile on his face. He hadn't felt so giddy and happy since, well since he found out you can freeze kool aid into popsicles. And that was a long time ago. Just for his little performance in the store, he was forced to put up all of the groceries. He didn't have a problem with it, unless he was banned from computer time. "Kay, I'll be down when dinner's ready." And he ran upstairs.

Flopping back into his seat he turned to the screen and logged back into the chatroom.

**StrugglePunk99 has joined***

*StrugglePunk99: hey cloud you there?

*Cloud_Sprint015: Yep.

*Cloud_Sprint015: Wow that didn't take long.

*StrugglePunk99: i made them hurry

*Cloud_Sprint015: LoL you'll get in trouble.

*StrugglePunk99: nah my folks don't mind

*StrugglePunk99: nvm that did you see the sky?

*Cloud_Sprint015: Did I see it?

*Cloud_Sprint015: If has everyone scared.

*Cloud_Sprint015: It*

*StrugglePunk99: yeah my folks are pretty shaken up by it

*StrugglePunk99: sos the rest of the town

*StrugglePunk99: the powerlines look all freaky, no one can fix em

**Cloud_Sprint015 has left***

"Huh? That's weird, where'd they go?" Hayner frowned staring at the screen. "Geez maybe I scared them off...or maybe power went out?"

**Cloud_Sprint015 has joined***

*Cloud_Sprint015: Sorry about that, bad connection.

He let out the breath he was holding and smiled.

*StrugglePunk99: nah, just thought for a moment i scared you

*Cloud_Sprint015: No way!

*Cloud_Sprint015: I like talking to you.

*StrugglePunk99: th-thanks i like talking to ou too

*StrugglePunk99: you*

*Cloud_Sprint015: LoL you blushing?

*StrugglePunk99: no

He lied. He was blushing. He was very red as a matter of fact. More red than a tomato. Suddenly winter didn't feel like a cold season anymore. For a split moment he had an idea.

*StrugglePunk99: say whats your name?

*Cloud_Sprint015: What, my real name?

*StrugglePunk99: no your fake name, of course your real name

*Cloud_Sprint015: Just for that I'm not saying!

*StrugglePunk99: o come on ill tell you mine!

*Cloud_Sprint015: Alright, you tell me yours first.

*StrugglePunk99: k its Hayner

Should he of done that, he wondered? Sure Cloud was nice and all, but still, appearances are deceiving. But something about this person made him trust them.

*Cloud_Sprint015: Okay, my name is Sora.

*StrugglePunk99: Sora?

*Cloud_Sprint015: Yah Sora.

*Cloud_Sprint015: Good name isn't it?

*StrugglePunk99: yea its a real nice name

Oh good God he's met a girl! Hayner blushed deeper and bit his lip. This person who seemingly had so much in common with him was a girl! All the girls in his class don't like him and there was only one high school in town. Wait a minute, what if she was 10 years old?!

*StrugglePunk99: say Sora?

*Cloud_Sprint015: Yah?

*StrugglePunk99: how old are you?

*Cloud_Sprint015: 15. I'll be 16 in June next year.

*StrugglePunk99: holy-

*StrugglePunk99: im 15 too! though ill be 16 in september

*Cloud_Sprint015: Hee hee so I'm older.

*StrugglePunk99: wha?

Hayner counted on his fingers then planted a palm on his face. She's right! She was older than him!

*StrugglePunk99: hey no fair!

*Cloud_Sprint015: Don't blame me!

*Cloud_Sprint015: I didn't tell your mom to have you 3 months after me!

*StrugglePunk99: lol i bet you did!

*Cloud_Sprint015: Did not!

*Cloud_Sprint015: You're just jealous because I'm older!

*StrugglePunk99: yea maybe i am

*Cloud_Sprint015: Have you had that sn for a while?

Woah, talk about random. Sn? She must be talking about screenname.

*StrugglePunk99: nope, just made it up today matches the year

*Cloud_Sprint015: Oh then you made a typo.

*StrugglePunk99: huh?

*Cloud_Sprint015: 99? Didn't you mean 09?

*StrugglePunk99: LOL no i meant the year 1999 duh

*Cloud_Sprint015: Oh so you like that year?

*StrugglePunk99: well i didnt at first til i met you

*Cloud_Sprint015: Quit hitting on me! LoL

*StrugglePunk99: hey im not! im complimentin you!

*Cloud_Sprint015: I bet.

"Hayner?" His mother poked her head into his bedroom. "Olette is on the phone, she wants to know if you can talk."

"Oh um...tell her I'll call her back later. Kinda busy now."

"Hm...oh hello Olette? Sorry dear he says he's busy. He'll call you back, I'll make sure of it. Alright..." Her voice died out as she left down the hallway. Darn it, she forgot to shut the door. He sighed and got up, shutting the door and this time locking it. Hayner flopped back into his seat, brown eyes scanning over the new text Sora had typed.

*Cloud_Sprint015: Wanna be friends?

His eyes widened. Was she for real? Hayner wet his lips as he typed in his reply. His wish had been granted. He made a third friend.

*StrugglePunk99: id love to


	3. Chapter 3

The next few days were surreal. Talking to Sora became a necessity for him. She was just so incredible. He never knew another girl like her. She did the things he did and liked the things he liked. Her sense of fashion would of made Olette grin and her knowledge of computers would of made Pence's head spin. She was completely perfect!

Today just like always he waits in the room for her. Was he ever glad Christmas vacation was in effect. He'd want to skip school just to talk to Sora!

*Cloud_Sprint015: So you have any future goals?

*StrugglePunk99: no not at the moment no

*Cloud_Sprint015: It's cool, it'll come to you in time. Don't worry about it.

*StrugglePunk99: you really mean it?

*Cloud_Sprint015: Huh? Of course I do. Why?

*StrugglePunk99: well my friends pester me about homework and wanting me to sort out my future

*StrugglePunk99: sometimes they sound like my folks

*Cloud_Sprint015: Yah I see where they're coming from. They're just worried about you is all.

*Cloud_Sprint015: They just don't want to see you unhappy.

*StrugglePunk99: yea guess you're right

*Cloud_Sprint015: Of course I'm right!

*Cloud_Sprint015: You know Christmas is coming up. You know what you want?

*StrugglePunk99: well...you remember those song lyrics you showed me the other day?

*Cloud_Sprint015: What, from my favorite pop group?

*StrugglePunk99: ywa!

*StrugglePunk99: yea*

*StrugglePunk99: that group sounds awesome, I'd like to hear them myself sometime.

*Cloud_Sprint015: LoL If you like it so much, why don't I just get it for you?

Hayner's jaw dropped.

*StrugglePunk99: you can't do that!

*Cloud_Sprint015: Why not?

*StrugglePunk99: because! i dun want you wasting munny on me!

*Cloud_Sprint015: It's not wasting! I want to spend munny on you!

*StrugglePunk99: but Sora...

*Cloud_Sprint015: Nope I've made up my mind. Tell me your address and I'll send it as fast as I can.

*StrugglePunk99: okay but on one condition

*Cloud_Sprint015: What?

*StrugglePunk99: you gotta tell me what you want for christmas

There was a long pause. Hayner watched the screen hungrily for her response. He liked Sora and wanted to make her happy. This was just one more big step closer to her heart.

*Cloud_Sprint015: Well...

*StrugglePunk99: you gotta tell me Sora!

*Cloud_Sprint015: Oh alright!

*Cloud_Sprint015: There's this one thing I saw, in an old catalogue of Rising Sun-

*StrugglePunk99: old?! Rising Sun is anything but old! heh you just name it and ill get it

*Cloud_Sprint015: But I really think you should ask if there's anything else.

*StrugglePunk99: whats it called?

*Cloud_Sprint015: Excuse me?

*StrugglePunk99: the thing you want? from Rising Sun?

*Cloud_Sprint015: Alright, fine.

*Cloud_Sprint015: It's called the Amber Fire.

*StrugglePunk99: the necklace?

*Cloud_Sprint015: It's a necklace.

*Cloud_Sprint015: Yes! How'd you know?

*StrugglePunk99: its my favorite catalogue man. alright if its what you want ill get it

*Cloud_Sprint015: No way!

*StrugglePunk99: way

*Cloud_Sprint015: Hayner you're awesome!

*StrugglePunk99: i kno

*Cloud_Sprint015: LoL

He could just hear the laughter in her voice. He imagined the way she looked. Maybe her eyes were blue like the sky or maybe brown like his. Maybe her hair was a beautiful blonde or brown or red. Was her hair long or short? Maybe he should give her something extra? Maybe...maybe this was the start of something really great. Hayner blushed looking down at his hands and then at the screen. He had fallen in love with the words of a girl on a flashing computer screen. They were more than words to him. To him they were hope and confidence. Hayner knew Sora believed in him and he appreciated that more than anything in the world.

*Cloud_Sprint015: So tell me your address you goof!

*StrugglePunk99: alright alright

*StrugglePunk99: its 211 W Sunset Drive and you know the rest

*Cloud_Sprint015: Sunset Drive? Really? I live on that street.

Hayner's heart stopped in his chest. This simply amazing girl lived on his street? Happiness was just a couple of blocks away! "S-So what's yours..." He murmured to himself, rubbing his pounding chest.

*StrugglePunk99: then whats yours?

*Cloud_Sprint015: TT Box 0212 West Sunset Drive.

"Huh...I never heard of that address..." Hayner frowned and rubbed a shoulder. "Still something about it looks familiar. It looks a little like mine I guess."

*StrugglePunk99: who lives next door to you?

*Cloud_Sprint015: Oh, one of my teachers. English.

*StrugglePunk: oh god you live next door to a teacher?!

*StrugglePunk99: i feel sorry for you

*Cloud_Sprint015: He's not that bad. He's really cool and really sweet. And really young!

*Cloud_Sprint015: I like him.

I like him. I like him. I like him. The words echoed in his mind. This...this teacher was really cool, really sweet, really young...and she liked him. What if-nope no no, it was illegal for a teacher to date a student. It was just all wrong. Still though, if she liked him enough, maybe she was in love with him? Hayner wouldn't allow it. I got to her first! If he wants her, he'll have to fight for her! Wait a minute...the only english teacher their high school had was that old crab. Sora was his age. There's no way there's a new teacher at his high school!

*StrugglePunk99: Sora? what school you go to?

*Cloud_Sprint015: Um, the only one in Twilight Town. Twilight High.

*StrugglePunk99: that's what i thought. been here long?

*Cloud_Sprint015: Moved here when I was little.

*StrugglePunk99: cool

*StrugglePunk99: so is there anything else you'd like?

*Cloud_Sprint015: Well there is ONE thing but my parents said they'd get it for me.

*StrugglePunk99: whats that?

*Cloud_Sprint015: A new Phantom Board. I dropped mine the other day and it's on the fritz.

*StrugglePunk99: a new WHAT?

*Cloud_Sprint015: Uh, Phantom Board? You know, what we're typing on? To talk to each other?

*StrugglePunk99: nope sorry, im using a keyboard

*Cloud_Sprint015: WHAT? Omg those are so old!

*StrugglePunk99: what are you talking about? mine's brand new. what is a phantom board?

*Cloud_Sprint015: Oh I see now. A Phantom Board is way better than a regular old fashioned keyboard. It's a hologram keyboard that projects itself onto your desk. You tap the letters projected on your desk and they appear on the computer screen.

*StrugglePunk99: NOWAY

*Cloud_Sprint015: Yes way. You can buy them at your electronics store. Just go ask for them.

*StrugglePunk99: man somethin this big you'd think they'd advertise on tv

*StrugglePunk99: i want one now

*StrugglePunk99: uh hold on i think my moms callin me

*Cloud_Sprint015: Kay.

Hayner got up from his desk and cracked the door open shouting into the hallway. "MOM?" There was a short pause before his mother answered back.

"YES?"

"DID YOU CALL ME?"

"YES, DINNER'S ALMOST READY."

"ALRIGHT, ALMOST DONE." He went back to his chair and flopped in with a sigh.

*StrugglePunk99: hey Sora?

*Cloud_Sprint015: Yes?

*StrugglePunk99: yea mom called. she said dinner's almost ready. i gotta go

*StrugglePunk99: but i won't be able to see you for a while. we're goin to my gramma's for christmas

*Cloud_Sprint015: That's okay, me too. I'll be busy myself. I hope you have fun!

*StrugglePunk99: yea you too. guess ill see you sometime around new years?

*Cloud_Sprint015: Yah, hopefully before then.

*StrugglePunk99: its a date then lol

*Cloud_Sprint015: You wish!

*StrugglePunk99: maybe

*Cloud_Sprint015: :-x

! The kissy face! Oh yes Hayner was in heaven.

*Cloud_Sprint015: Bye Hayner.

*StrugglePunk99: bye Sora

**Cloud_Sprint015 has left***

**StrugglePunk99 has left***

He left his room with a dazed smile and walked dreamily into the kitchen where his mother was cooking.

"Hayner, it's not ready yet sweetheart. Why don't you go get your father and-"

"Yes mom." He grinned and pulled her in kissing her cheek, then stumbled off to find his father.

"What in the name of the Lord got into him?" She rested her knuckles on her hips watching him wander off. Hayner found his dad in the livingroom watching a game of baseball on the tube. He got in the floor on his knees by the chair. This by far was one of the most weirdest things he has ever done.

"Yes son?"

"Mom said dinner's almost ready."

"Oh, alright." He turned back to his game but then realized his son was still on his knees beside him, still staring at him with wide eager brown eyes. His wife's eyes.

"...Yes son?"

"C'we go shopping soon, huh? C'we c'we?" His dad looked up at the ceiling with a sigh, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Oh alright. But only after dinner. Now we're in the bottom half of the last inning. Can I finish my game, sport?"

"Thanks dad!" Hayner hugged his father's neck and ran off to the bathroom to wash up. He sat at the table and straightened up eagerly with a bright smile on his face, then looked into the kitchen when he saw his mother struggling with 2 bowls. Immediately, he raced over to her and took one from her. "Allow me, mom." She blinked and watched him help set the table, gathering the knieves, forks and napkins.

"Who are you and what did you do with my son?" She gaped at Hayner.

"I just thought maybe I should help out a bit more." He grinned, making his plate and settling into his chair. Soon after, Hayner's father came into the kitchen rolling his sleeves back down. Evidence that he had just been from the bathroom sink.

"Honey, there's something wrong with Hayner." She sat in her chair looking over at her husband.

"You're telling me? He got on his knees before me in the living room begging to go shopping." He laughed and started piling food on his own plate. "So we're going after dinner."

"Shopping? Hayner hates to go shopping."

"Hence the hint that something's wrong." He said around his bite of meat, covering his mouth.

"You guys, I'm right here." Hayner pouted. "And nothing's wrong, I'm just really happy."

"Okay Hayner, if you say so." His mother sighed, spooning a helping of green beans onto her plate. "Where did you want to go shopping?"

"The Rising Sun aaand the electronics store."

"Oh, got your eye on another game then?"

"No dad, I'm not shopping for me."

"For Pence and Olette then?"

"Uh yeah, I'm shopping for them too." Hayner blushed lightly and tipped his head down, quickly eating. Not five minutes later- "Done!" Both parents exchanged looks then looked at their son.

"Hayner we aren't finished yet. Why don't you go get ready and we'll call you when we can go."

"Awww alright, but hurry up!" He grabbed his plate and dirty utensils, putting them in the sink. "Thanks mom, dinner was great!" He ran by her giving her a kiss on the cheek on the way to his room.

"Well I'll say! He's certainly changed."

Hayner dropped back onto his bed, smiling up at the ceiling. How did this happen? How did he meet the most perfect girl in the world? How did she make him this happy? He felt the familiar heat rise to his cheeks, the tightness in his chest, the excitement swell inside of him wanting to burst out. Between grinning lips he sighed out shakily and closed his eyes, resting his head back on his pillow. This was love. It had to be. He just wished he could see Sora for his own eyes and hold her tight in his arms. Kiss her lips and cheeks, hold her hand in his, he wanted to share his world with her and wanted to be a part of hers. His first love.

"Hayner, your father's ready to go now!"

He jumped up from his bed and took off down the hallway, leaving his bedroom door wide open.


	4. Chapter 4

"Oh oh dad, stop by Pence's and Olette's pleeease? I wanna take them shopping too."

"Hayner you sound like you're five!"

"C'mon dad! I'd drive myself if I could! I'll pay you for gas I promise!"

"Alright alright already! They live down Horizon Grove right?" His dad sighed and turned on his left turn signal.

"Yeah, 531 and 623 East Horizon." Hayner turned the heater on low and sat back in his seat, staring at the dashboard. He hoped and prayed that the necklace Sora wanted was still on the shelf. He didn't want to let her down. After all, the merchandise at Rising Sun was in high demand.

"Hayner?"

"Uh, yeah?"

"I said what were you going to get at the store?"

"Oh...um..." Hayner paused a moment, hesitating. "Well, there was this necklace I saw...and this keyboard I heard of. I just wanted a look around and see you know?" A nervous smile plastered itself to his lips.

"I see. Have you been saving up your munny?" His dad never once took his eyes off the road, looking in all mirrors before turning at all the appropriate stops.

"Yeah..." He slumped back into his seat even more, recalling the horrendous hours of hard summer work. Mailboy, postern worker, garbageman, the list went on. BUT! The work was well worth it because now he had the finances to afford lovely gifts for Sora and his friends. He even passed off an offer to go to the beach just to save all of his munny.

"Here we are, Pence's house." His father parked by the curb.

"Cool, thanks dad!" Hayner unbuckled his seatbelt and leapt out of the car treading right over the lawn. "Pence Pence!" Hayner knocked loudly at the door, moments later he was greeted by his friend's plump face. "Hey come on dude, we're going shopping!" Hayner grinned, arms outspread. Pence fell back-down flat. "Pence!"

"Hayner, what's wrong?" His dad shouted from the car.

"I-I think he fainted!" He tugged at his friend's arms. "I think the word shopping did it." Regardless he tugged him down the sidewalk to the car. "Don't worry about Pence, he's coming with me and dad!" Hayner called out to his mother who was standing in the doorway, jaw to the ground. Hayner strapped his buddy in, hopped in the front seat, and then they were on their way to Olette's.

"Now Hayner you aren't going to scare her too, are you?" His father looked back and forth between his boy and the road.

"Of course not! She loves to shop!" He grinned, eagerly hopping out of the car and up to Olette's door knocking.

"Oh, hi Hayner." Olette answered the door. "What's up?"

"We're going shopping! ...ugh." She fell back in through her door. "Come on Olette." He grunted, dragging her unconscious form to the car. "Dang girl, lay off the seasalt ice cream." He strapped her in, strapped himself and away they went. "This is weird, I never saw anyone faint before." Hayner looked over his shoulder to his groggy friends who were slowly waking up.

"Wh-what happened..." Pence groaned.

"I told you we were going sho-" Hayner's father slapped a hand over his son's mouth, keeping his other hand on the steering wheel, eyes in the rearview mirror.

"We're going to look in a few stores, Hayner thought he'd bring you along." He grinned back at them through the mirror.

"Oh I wish I had gotten my purse." Olette pouted, shifting more comfortably in her seat.

They arrived at the store, everyone getting out and making their way to the mall. Hayner stopped as his father tapped his shoulder. "Yeah dad?"

"I thought you were shopping for them?"

"I am shopping for them. But I just wanted to be with them, you know?"

His father grinned, patting the younger on the shoulder. "Alright, I'll be in the sporting goods. I'll know where to find you, right?"

"Yep." Hayner grinned.

"Alright, stick to it lad. See you in a few hours."

"See ya, dad!" He waved as he ran ahead to join up with his friends. "Hey guys, been enjoying vacation?"

"Yeah. Except my parents got last minute tickets to the ice skating show the other day. We had extra ones and I wanted to invite you. You never called back." Olette pouted. "So Pence and I went ahead without you."

"Oh man I knew there was something I forgot." He winced. "Mom kept hounding me about that. Well I'll make it up to you today, okay? I got the munny honey, so name your disease."

"What? YOU'RE treating US?" She giggled, playfully pushing him.

"Totally! We'll be at my gramma's next week for the rest of vacation so I thought why not get my friends their presents early?"

"Wow dude, you thought this out." Pence grinned.

"Like I said, I got the munny. Just don't make it over 1000, I only have so much." Hayner rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Oh please we're not that high maitenance!" Olette tugged at his shirt. He loved moments like this, hanging out with his friends without a worry in the world.

"Oh, Rising Sun! Let's go in here first!" Without waiting for opinions of approval, he darted down the lane to the store.

"Something about him sure is different." Pence crossed his arms, looking over at Olette.

"Got that right. Well, whatever it is it did him a world of good." She smiled. "I like a peppy Hayner."

"I'm not saying I don't, but still, its kinda weird."

"COME ON GUYS!"

"What's he doing?"

"I don't know but he's scaring me..." Olette watched Hayner worriedly. He was scanning shelves hungrily, talking to himself. "Hayner? Can I help you find something?"

"No its okay, just looking-GOD where is it?"

"Maybe he was struck by lightning? And it altered his brain cells! I'm so sorry buddy!" Pence clung to Olette buring his face into her shoulder.

"Ack! Pence get a hold of yourself!"

"Ah 'scuse me? S'cuse me! Hey!" Hayner ran up to a salesclerk. "I was looking for a necklace, the one in your recent catalogue. Amber Fire?"

"Oh that one. Sorry Hayner, those sold out first day we put them on the shelves. We won't get a new shipment in until about February. The only ones we have are reserved for customers who called in orders ahead of time. Sure you don't want anything else?"

"No thanks..." Hayner shoulders fell, going back over to his friends. "Its sold out...man this sucks."

"Did I hear you say Amber Fire?" Olette smiled

"Yeah and they're all gone."

"Well I-"

"Man I was so close."

"Hayner."

"If only I-"

"Hayner!"

"What?!"

"I reserved that necklace."

"...What?"

"I said I reserved Amber Fire." Olette giggled. "I loved the design. The ad said it's totally fit for guys or girls and it looked popular, so I had mom reserve me one. Hold on, I'll get it for you." She marched over to the counter and talked with the clerk and within 10 minutes she came back with the case and the gold chain necklace imbued with amber stones, with small silver and gold ring hoops dangling from it. "Here you are."

"! O-Olette are you sure?"

"Of course, you look like you need it bad. What for though?"

"...I...I-I met a girl." Hayner blushed. "And she really wanted this."

"Omigosh! You met a girl?!" Olette squealed and hugged Hayner tightly.

"No way, someone wants to go out with you? Seriously?"

"Well it's not impossible Pence!" Olette pouted. "Someone saw through that rough demeanor and found a shining prince!" All this talk just made him blush more as he clung to the case, feeling that excitement rush through his veins again.

"P-Prince? I don't think so but...Gooood thank you Olette, thank you thank you thank you!"

"No problem. It looks like it'd get caught on a lot of my clothes anyway. Sooo, what's her name?"

"Huh? Oh, Sora."

"Sora huh? Traditional...respectable name for a girl. Cute." Pence rubbed his chin. "So what's she look like?" And this is where it all goes to hell. Hayner bit his lip and looked down at his shoes. "Hayner?"

"...I've never seen her."

"Whaaaat? Never saw her? What, did you dream her up or-"

"No! Sora's real! I talked to her on the computer!"

"Oh man, a long distance relationship..." Hayner's plump friend groaned. "Those are trouble you don't need, dude."

"Not really Pence, they're not all that bad. Remember that one guy I talked to?"

"The satanist?"

"...The OTHER one."

"...Oh...OH that guy. Yeah he was a pretty nice guy, but he was just too far away..."

"That's not true! True love conquers all distances!" Olette declared loudly, getting the attention of a few shoppers. She stood atop a stool next to the shoe aisle. "True love knows no age, no gender, no distance! The power of love overcomes all obstacles!"

"Y-Yeah." Hayner blushed.

"I believe Hayner will meet Sora one day!" Olette shouted bending over and grabbing Hayner's hands. "We will both meet and be with our beloveds!"

"Y-Yeah!"

"Together we can go the extra mile!"

"Yes!" He shouted with her.

"We'll both be driven to the direction of true love!"

"Actually, we'll be driven out of the store and not be able to come back..." Pence looked at the shoppers and the clerks staring at them. "Lets go crazies. I guess what they say about friends is true. To have good fudge, you gotta have nuts of every kind." Pence dragged them off out of the boutique and into the main mall lane.

"So where to next, Hayner?"

"Uhh, the electronics." He pointed down to the store on the far right.

"NOW you're talking." Pence grinned. "You're speakin' my language. Let's go."

"I'm telling you kid, I've never heard of it."

"Can't you look again? I know you can get it here!"

"How can I look for it when it's not there?"

"Hayner, what on earth are you doing?" Pence pulled at his arm.

"I'm looking for this keyboard, this guy says it doesn't exist. Look, it's a new guy. He hates me. The new guys always hate me."

"Sorry." Pence smiled and nodded at the salesclerk and took Hayner off to the side. "Well tell me the name and I'll help you look."

"It's called a Phantom Board."

"...No really Hayner. This can only work if you tell me the truth."

"That IS the truth!" Hayner cried out. "Sora has one, she told me all about it!"

"Phantom Board? The only Phantom Board I know is that one skateboard model. I don't think there's a keyboard named that." Pence bit his lip in thought.

"C'mon Pence, you gotta tell them to look in the back. For me? Please?" Oh god, not those brown sheepdog eyes. No no nope nope noooo-

"Y-Yeah alright I will." Pence looked away, ignoring the small cries of victory as he approached the counter. "Hey yeah, he just wants you to look. You can't count on computers to do everything for you. Maybe its a new kind that hasn't been put into the system yet?"

The guy sighed. "Alright, I give up. I'll go see. I'm telling you though, there's not any." Pence turned around to his friend while the clerk went to the loading dock and back room to check. "Happy now?"

"Yes thanks." Hayner beamed. "These are really cool, Pence. She told me how they work. It's a projector that holograms a keyboard on your desk, you touch the hologram and it shows up on your computer!"

"Come on Hayner, that's too farfetched. As cool as that sounds, no one has the technology to make that. Not even the richest man in the world."

"I know her, I've talked with Sora over a week now. She wouldn't lie to me." Hayner frowned. "Pence she's telling the truth. When that guy comes back, you'll see. He'll have one and if not, you can call me a liar." Near 30 minutes later the clerk came back. "Did you get it?"

"Kid, I already told you. I checked with my manager, I checked with our driver. Our manufacturer sent us a fax that 'no-Phantom-Board-exists'." He gave Hayner the piece of paper from the office of Circuit Plus.

ATTN: VALUED CUSTOMER

It has reached our attention that you as a valued client wished to purchase an order not listed in our inventory. We are sorry to fail your expectations. As compensation, you will receive a free inkjet change on your next visit. Again we are truly sorry.

Manager-

Okay he couldn't read that signature. Hayner frowned and looked at the paper front and back. "A-And you're sure?..."

"Yep. Zero existence buddy." He felt so stupid and embarrassed looking at that bright white sheet of paper.

"Hayner?"

"Yeah?"

"You're a liar."


	5. Chapter 5

"Don't feel bad, Hayner." Olette pat his back, sipping on her juice. "She just lives in a higher advanced town probably."

"No, she lives here. And what's more, she lives on my street." Hayner's own drink rested in his palms, untouched.

"I got an idea!" Pence grinned. "Let's go meet her! You have her address, don't you?"

"Well yeah...but..."

"But nothing, let's go see her!" Olette smiled. "Come on Hayner, you know you're dying to."

"Yeah, you're right." Pence and Olette both threw their empty cups into the trash bin and left to find Hayner's father. Before Hayner could throw his away, he spotted a small boy following his mother looking near about to cry.

"Momma, I'm thirsty. Can we get something to drink?" Hayner looked at his own untouched juice and back to the kid. Well, it was a waste to just throw it away when he didn't even drink any. He approached the woman and tapped her shoulder.

"S'cuse me. I was wondering...er." Now he wasn't counting on this, this was awkward. "Well I heard your kid say he was thirsty...and I didn't drink any of this. Think he might want it? S'just apple juice."

"Oh how thoughtful." She smiled and looked down at her son. "Do you want the juice?"

"Yes! Yes yes yes!" He grinned broadly, showing all of his pearly whites. "Please please?"

"Heh, here you go." Hayner handed his cup over and rubbed the kid's hair, smiling.

"Thank the nice man." Taking a big gulp of cold juice, he looked up at Hayner.

"Thank you!" The mother bowed to Hayner lightly and held her boy's hand, leading him off down the walkway.

"...What was that?" Hayner grimaced. "That was stupid even for me, just tapping someone. 'Uh yes good ma'am, would you like this juice to give to your kid even though you don't know me and it might be poison?' Do I really look that honest?"

"Hayner where did you go?" Olette came bounding back, grabbing his arm. "We found your dad, come on."

All the way home Hayner was silent, thinking about everything that happened at the mall. It was so weird. He certainly didn't waste any time telling his father what he wanted. As soon as they got home, he turned to him. "Dad we're gonna go hang out at the park. I'll be home for dinner." He jumped, followed by his friends before his father could speak any words. He ran down the sidewalk. He ran, ran, ran and he didn't stop, until he reached the end.

"H-Hayner wait." Pence panted, catching up behind him. "You didn't even tell us her address."

"Its...TT ...Box 0212 Sunset Drive."

"Dude is that even a real address?" Pence hunched forward, hands on his knees as he caught his breath.

"Yeah Hayner, are you sure that's it?"

"I'm sure! That's what she said!" Hayner looked at the street, the mailboxes and the numbers. 305...301...295...267...216...212...211... TT Box 0212 didn't exist on Sunset Drive. "But...she lives here...she said..." No street number existed. No Phantom Board. No Sora. "She...talked with me...she laughed with me...she was real..." No Sora...did she even exist at all?

Christmas at gramma's. Fun times. Hayner sat cooped up in a small room in the dark at his grandmother's miles from town out in the country. He settled himself in a window ledge and placed his palm on the glass shivering at the frigidness. Looking up he thought he caught a snowflake falling. Well, looks like whoever wished for a white Christmas is going to get it. Not before long a full slew of snowflakes fluttered down from the skies and covered the grass up a full 3 inches.

"Hayner, come on, we're handing out the presents!" His mother called, sitting beside her husband in the livingroom.

"It's so nice that you could make it." Hayner's grandmother smiled. "It gets lonely out here from time to time."

"Oh it's no trouble at all!" She smiled back.

"My grandson's growing up; I'd like him to see this old crow before she passes on. You never know what might happen."

"So true." Hayner's mother nodded over her mug of hot chocolate. "Here he is now." Looking up, she smiled at her son's form. Clad in jeans and a snug green sweater. "Grandma wanted a better look at you sweetheart. Then we'll get to the presents." Hayner stood before his grandmother as her eyes lit up with joy.

"Such a handsome boy. No doubt the girls must be lining up at your front door." She chuckled. "Yes you'd make a bulldog break its chain."

"Er, thanks?" Hayner blushed. Was that even a compliment? It didn't matter hearing that from his grandmother. Even though it was a little creepy. He wanted to hear it from Sora. When he saw-IF he saw her, would she want him?

"Alright, let's open presents!" Hayner usually was happy around this time. Brown eyes aglow with eagerness to see what his parents and grandparents had gotten him. This year was different. There was unmistaken disappointment in his eyes. When he smiled at his gifts, they were fake smiles. True he loved what he got, but everything in the world couldn't replace Sora. When no one was looking, he dropped his facade. His mother noticed alright. And he looked sad.

"Hayner honey? Is something wrong? Did we get you the wrong thing? You'd been raving about a GameBoy and Playstation so-"

"N-No mom." He smiled. "It's nice, thanks, you didn't have to." She could see it in his eyes. That smile couldn't hide his lying eyes.

"Hayner, something's wrong. Please tell me?"

"Sorry mom." His smile dropped. "It's just my own problems okay? Just...growing up. That's all." Oh God, that's what every parent dreaded to hear. She knew it'd happen one day but, it was just too soon. Her Hayner growing up? "I think dad's going to carve the turkey now...lets go eat." He pushed himself away from the livingroom window and left to join the rest of his family in the dining room.

Each day here didn't help his anxiety. Counting the fact his grandmother didn't have a computer. He wanted so bad to speak to Sora again. He wanted to hear the truth. Did she really live on his street? Did she really live in Twilight Town? Maybe...maybe he dreamed her up. What if Sora didn't exist? Hayner slipped into his flimsy bed and pulled the covers over his head, feeling his eyes tear up. How can fate be that cruel? How can such happy dreams be misleading? He prayed with all his being that Sora was real. He wanted her so badly to be real. No silly crush would make him feel this way. Sora was everything he loved rolled into one. That night, alone in his small dark room, for the first time, he cried himself to sleep.

"She was real to me."


	6. Chapter 6

One more week of Christmas vacation left. That gave everyone time to play with their new 'toys'. The moment they got home, Hayner ran straight to his computer and typed in the website, waiting in the chatroom. It was empty. Please no. No no no.

"Sora." Hayner whimpered. "Sh-She wasn't..."

He was about to X out of the window when a name popped into the user box.

**Cloud_Sprint015 has joined***

No way...

*Cloud_Sprint015: Oh! Hayner!

Immediately he fell into his seat and started typing.

*StrugglePunk99: SORA i missed you so much!

*Cloud_Sprint015: I missed you too!

*Cloud_Sprint015: I stayed on as long as I could each night hoping I'd catch you.

She...she did? He smiled and squashed down tears that threatened to well in his eyes.

*Cloud_Sprint015: You never showed :(

*StrugglePunk99: im so sorry Sora gramma didn't have a computer

*StrugglePunk99: i wanted to be here badly believe me

*Cloud_Sprint015: I sent your present to your address. Did you get it?

*StrugglePunk99: i dunno i just got home. i sent yours you get it?

*Cloud_Sprint015: No :( all I got was some old rock hard fruitcake.

*Cloud_Sprint015: In the mail I mean.

*Cloud_Sprint015: Mom and dad got me a DS I! These are so cool! Did you get one?

*StrugglePunk99: no but i got cool things i wanted

*StrugglePunk99: listen Sora i gotta tell you somethin

*Cloud_Sprint015: I'm all ears.

*StrugglePunk99: I

*StrugglePunk99: I love you

There was a long silence, not another word popped up on the screen. Now he knew he scared her.

*Cloud_Sprint015: Sorry, mom wanted me.

Then there was another silence but not nearly as long.

*Cloud_Sprint015: Wh-what?

*StrugglePunk99: I mean it Sora, I love you. I thought about you all week long. I want to be with you. I want to hug you and kiss you.

*Cloud_Sprint015: Hayner you don't even know what I look like!

*StrugglePunk99: Does it really matter? Come on Sora, tell me what you feel.

*Cloud_Sprint015: I don't know, I mean. Yeah I like you too. A lot but...if we met I don't think our parents would let us be together.

*StrugglePunk99: Why do you say that?

*Cloud_Sprint015: Because we're both guys.

Hayner's jaw dropped. S-S-S-Sora...was...was a boy?

*StrugglePunk99: You're a guy?!

*Cloud_Sprint015: ...

*Cloud_Sprint015: You mean you didn't know?!

*StrugglePunk99: N-No I thought you were a girl!

*Cloud_Sprint015: Then I guess that means you don't love me.

*Cloud_Sprint015: God this is embarrassing.

*StrugglePunk99: No its npt that

*StrugglePunk99: not*

*Cloud_Sprint015: What do you mean?

Hayner thought it over in his head. Sora was Sora. Boy or girl. Olette said it herself. Love knew no age, gender or anything else. He felt the same alright. And he didn't want Sora to be with anyone else. Just the mere thought made him shake with jealousy. No one deserved Sora but him! Guy or girl didn't matter!

*StrugglePunk99: I still love you.

*Cloud_Sprint015: Hayner!

*StrugglePunk99: Sora i love you i mean it! i don't wanna be without you! all the time at grammas i was miserable because i wanted to be with you! i cried over you please!

Another silence, although small, Hayner still felt distressed. He almost felt like crying again.

*Cloud_Sprint015: Hayner...I really really like you too.

*Cloud_Sprint015: And I want to meet you too.

*StrugglePunk99: And kiss me?

*Cloud_Sprint015: Yeah, and kiss you.

It was a foolish idea, but he went ahead and did it anyway. It was the closest he'd ever get anyway. Hayner closed his eyes, leaned forward and gently pressed his lips to the computer screen.

*StrugglePunk99: :-x

*Cloud_Sprint015: :-x

*Cloud_Sprint015: Hayner?

*StrugglePunk99: Yeah Sora?

*Cloud_Sprint015: You know my friend came up to me, she told me she liked me. I told her I would think about dating her after Christmas.

Hayner at once felt that bitter jealousy rise up like the urge to vomit as he fought against a negative response.

*StrugglePunk99: Oh?

*Cloud_Sprint015: Guess I'll have to tell her I'm taken. ;)

Nevermind. Jealousy gone. He smiled and typed in his words.

*StrugglePunk99: I love you Sora.

*Cloud_Sprint015: I love you too Hayner.

The week was the best Hayner had ever experienced. Everytime he logged in, he was greeted with Sora's perky messages and words of love in which he returned with equal appreciation. He had known him for almost a full month and now they had each other all to themselves. New Years Eve night. Hayner's parents out at a party, Sora alone in the house, the setting was perfect.

*Cloud_Sprint015: Three minutes til midnight!

*StrugglePunk99: Hehe I know.

*StrugglePunk99: A whole new year

*StrugglePunk99: You know everyone's been talking about this Y2K thing.

*Cloud_Sprint015: LOL It's a little late for that!

*StrugglePunk99: I don't care though.

*StrugglePunk99: If the world ended, I'm just glad I got to meet you. It's moments like those that really sum up your life.

*Cloud_Sprint015: Aw that's sweet.

*Cloud_Sprint015: Did you read it off of a fortune cookie?

*StrugglePunk99: No!

*Cloud_Sprint015: LoL.

*Cloud_Sprint015: Two minutes.

*StrugglePunk99: Hey Sora? What do you look like?

*Cloud_Sprint015: What do I look like? Hm...

*Cloud_Sprint015: Well I have brown hair and blue eyes. I hate my hair! It kinda does its own thing sometimes. I'm kind of on the thin side too.

*Cloud_Sprint015: Heh and if you live in Twilight Town, you have to have some sort of a tan.

Mm, now that was a pleasant thought right there. Hayner daydreamed how Sora looked in his mind's eye. Truth to be told, he liked what he saw. He imagined wrapping his arms around that thin boyish frame, nuzzling his neck and feeling the warmth of the sun in his skin. Hayner never thought of himself as gay. He never looked at another guy the way he did Sora. Or maybe he was just attracted to Sora himself. Did that still make him gay? Lost in daydream, he hadn't realized Sora was speaking to him.

*Cloud_Sprint015: HEEEEEEEY.

*StrugglePunk99: Oh sorry.

*Cloud_Sprint015: Did you get my last messages?

He read up a few lines where we saw them. He wanted to know what he looked like? Ahh he was just average, nothing special. He blushed and began typing in his reply.

*StrugglePunk99: Nah you don't want to know what I look like.

*Cloud_Sprint015: Sure I do. I wouldn't of asked if I didn't want to know.

*StrugglePunk99: Just average Joe. Blonde hair, brown eyes, pale skin.

*StrugglePunk99: Can't get out too much. I burn easy.

*StrugglePunk99: It makes it hard to Struggle, so I play in the evenings.

*Cloud_Sprint015: How adorable I love brown eyes! :D

Hayner's forehead clunked against his monitor. Was there no end to Sora's cuteness?

*Cloud_Sprint015: Oh here it comes! 10

*Cloud_Sprint015: 9

*StrugglePunk99: 8

*Cloud_Sprint015: 7

*StrugglePunk99: 6

5, 4, 3, 2, 1. The letters 12:00 flashed on Hayner's alarm clock and blinked on the bottom right hand side of his computer screen. It was midnight.

*Cloud_Sprint015: Happy New Year! :)

*StrugglePunk99: Happy New Year.

*Cloud_Sprint015: 2010's going to be a great year!

*StrugglePunk99: Lol, what?

*Cloud_Sprint015: I said its going to be a great year.

*StrugglePunk99: You said 2010.

*Cloud_Sprint015: Yeah, 2010 is going to be a great year.

*StrugglePunk99: You mean 2000.

*Cloud_Sprint015: Uh no?

*StrugglePunk99: Lol Sora, did you have too much to drink?

*Cloud_Sprint015: Hayner, its January 1, 2010.

*StrugglePunk99: No its...

2010? How could that even be possible? Sora had to be yanking his chain. Unless... Hayner looked at the postage box on his bed. The small one he sent to Sora's address. The one that was returned because...because the address didn't exist. His eyes widened as he turned back to the screen, watching Sora's messages pop up underneath their present conversation asking where he went. Suddenly it all became so clear. The reason why his gift didn't get through, the reason why he didn't receive his, the reason TT Box 0212 didn't exist, the reason...Sora wasn't here. Was because Sora was 10 years in the future.

*Cloud_Sprint015: Hayner are you there? You're scaring me.

*StrugglePunk99: Sora listen to me. The year here is January 1, 2000.

*Cloud_Sprint015: What?

*StrugglePunk99: The reason why I can't find you, the reason why you can't find me.

*StrugglePunk99: Is because we're not there. Sora, I'm in the past!

*Cloud_Sprint015: You're joking right?

*StrugglePunk99: I'm not joking, Sora.

*Cloud_Sprint015: How can that be?

*StrugglePunk99: I don't know.

*StrugglePunk99: Unless.

*Cloud_Sprint015: Unless?

*StrugglePunk99: The storm.

*Cloud_Sprint015: Storm?

*StrugglePunk99: Yeah, last month we had a large thunderstorm. It struck my computer it

*StrugglePunk99: It must of done something to it.*

*Cloud_Sprint015: So you're in the past...what's it like there?

*StrugglePunk99: Uh, I think you were alive

*StrugglePunk99: ARG

*StrugglePunk99: ARE alive in this time. You're just way younger.

*Cloud_Sprint015: That makes you a pedophile. ;p

*StrugglePunk99: Shut up it does not! D:

*Cloud_Sprint015: Just kidding Hayner.

*Cloud_Sprint015: But wow, the past. No one's ever done this before.

*StrugglePunk99: So that means we're the first?

*Cloud_Sprint015: Must be.

*StrugglePunk99: Talk to me Sora, you gotta know what kind of cool things are in the future.

*Cloud_Sprint015: Let's see. I already told you about the Phantom Board.

*StrugglePunk99: Yeah...you told me that.

That unwanted memory shoved itself back into his head. The more he thought about it, it was the most embarrassing moment of his life. Wait a minute. Olette and Pence still thought Sora was a girl! He was going to have to clear up the confusion, but what would they say? Would they be disgusted? Would they still want to be his friend?

*StrugglePunk99: Do you have cool cars that hover and fly?

*Cloud_Sprint015: LoL no, not for a long time anyway. I hear some other countries are making robots though.

*StrugglePunk99: Oh that's sweet.

*StrugglePunk99: Hey I got an idea.

*Cloud_Sprint015: What's that?

*StrugglePunk99: Let's meet.

*Cloud_Sprint015: How?

*StrugglePunk99: I know uhh, go out to the park tomorrow. You know those big brick walls?

*Cloud_Sprint015: The ones next to the tram tunnels?

*StrugglePunk99: Yeah!

*Cloud_Sprint015: That's easy enough. I like going out there.

*StrugglePunk99: I'll be there. I promise. Tomorrow.

*Cloud_Sprint015: Tomorrow...how can you promise that?

*StrugglePunk99: I keep my promises Sora. I can guarantee you.

*Cloud_Sprint015: I love you Hayner.

Hayner's eyes softened over Sora's heartfelt words. He could just hear the timidness in his voice. The insecurity. He'd take it all away if he could.

*StrugglePunk99: I love you too Sora. Better get some sleep so you can see me tomorrow.

*Cloud_Sprint015: You mean today LoL.

*StrugglePunk99: Wait. Yeah, today.

Then again maybe he could.

*StrugglePunk99: Okay?

*Cloud_Sprint015: Okay. See you later then.

*StrugglePunk99: G'night chu.

*Cloud_Sprint015: :-x Good night.

**StrugglePunk99 has left***


	7. Chapter 7

"Pence!" Hayner screamed into the phone.

"Ah! What?!" The groggy teen shouted back. "This better be good. Five in the morning's early for me. Especially when you know I stayed up until two!"

"I need you to come with me to the tram walkways in town. Help me please?"

"What the struggle club for?!"

"Just do this for me, please please pretty please?"

"Is this anything to do with that Sora chick?"

"I'll explain it later. Meet me at the sandlot RIGHT NOW, kay? And bring your camera!"

"Yeah yeah okay." Pence yawned, covering up his mouth. "Sandlot, camera, got it. I'll be there." Hayner hung up immediately and dressed up in his street threads, sifting through his belongings.

"Where did I put those? I know I had...one more can...heeere we go! We're in business!" He grinned and threw a can of aerosol paint into his bookbag. Before leaving the house, he left a note on the fridge for his mother or father either one to find. The both of them were early risers. Within minutes he was at the sandlot, standing out in the mini arena. Nearly 30 minutes later Pence finally arrived, yawning a little with his bag strap settled on his shoulder. "Hey man. Sorry about rushing you."

"Nah nah, its okay." Pence yawned. "So what's your great plan Einstein?" Hayner grinned and pulled the can out of his bag. "...oh God Hayner you're not gonna do what I think you're gonna do are you? You're stretching the bad boy act a little too far now."

"No, I'm gonna leave a message for Sora."

"I'm not following." Hayner took in a deep breath and took on the most serious face he could muster.

"Pence. Sora isn't from our time. He's 10 years in the future."

"...Did someone lace your sparkling grape juice?"

"Pence!"

"Alright just kidding! Not from our time, I got that. How do you know this? And I thought Sora was a she?"

"No..." Hayner blushed. "Sora is a boy...but I still love him. I can't explain it, something draws me to him. Do you hate me for it?" Pence groaned and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Nah Hayner, I couldn't hate you for something like that. You're my best friend. Still...kind of a shock. So you really like Sora?"

"Yes. I'd do anything for him. He's in the future so I can't reach him. But he says the walls by the tram alleyways are still intact. If I write a message there-"

"He can read it in the future." The lightbulb came on over Pence's head as he nodded. "So the camera then?"

"To send him a picture of me of course."

"I'm confused though. How can you talk to him if he's in the future?" The both of them began walking out of the sandlot and through a tram tunnel heading for the large brick wall by the park.

"Remember that storm last month?"

"Yeah? The freak storm?"

"It struck my computer and I thought it was done for, right? The next morning it was fine, no lie. So I decide to level up on my game when I see this website off to the side. I think what the heck and click. It brought me to a chatroom, I sign in and Sora's the only one there. I got to talking with him and we just clicked. He likes the same things I do, he does the things I do. He has two best friends in all the world like me. We like the same games, movies, sports, food, and he just drew me in."

"Woah, freakazoid."

"I know right? I think that storm made my computer able to communicate with the future. But...I don't know if it'll last. So I'm trying to talk as much as I can, insure that we really can meet up one day."

"But Hayner, ten years from now you'll-"

"Here's the wall!" Hayner shouted. "Come on." He shook the can and looked over his canvas. "What should I say...hmm..." Pence watched as Hayner carried out his grand plan. He knew Hayner was extreme sometimes but he always had a good reason. This time wasn't any different. If he was willing to defile a wall with graffitti and risk getting thrown in jail then he must really like this Sora. "There."

"Hmm, not that bad."

Told you I'd be here, didn't I?

3 H

"Good call though. Spell out your entire name and you're screwed."

"Yep." Hayner grinned, tapping the can on his shoulder, with a pit of paint on his hands, shirt and face. He admired his work and failed to see Pence pulling the camera out of his bag.

"Okay man, say cheese for your lost dimension lover." Pence grinned, taking aim. Hayner looked over his shoulder and blinked before grinning and holding up a peace sign. He snapped the photo, set the camera down, pulled out the photo and waved it around to make it develop faster.

"Well? How's it look?"

"Will you wait? I'm not the Polaroid Wizard, give it time."

"We don't have time. Sora might come by any moment." Hayner whined.

"At 6 in the morning? I doubt it. Out of curiosity Hayner, where are you gonna leave the photo? You can't just tape or staple it to the wall."

"There's dozens of loose bricks. I'll pull one out and put the stuff in it and mark the brick. He's smart, he'll figure it out."

"It just might work." He shrugged. "Alright, here it is. Heeey not bad. He'll like this."

"Me see, me see!" Hayner grabbed a hold of his friend's shoulders jumping on his back and looking over his head. "It looks okay I guess. It'll have to do. Now just gotta get that ziplock bag...the letter I wrote...okay." He popped the photo out of Pence's fingers, and carefully slipped it into the bag, swiped the camera and commenced looking over the wall for a loose brick.

"Whattaya mean it'll do? That's a nice picture." Pence pouted. "Ack!" He gasped as Hayner suddenly snapped a picture of him, momentarily blinding him with the flash. "What'd you do that for?!"

"I want Sora to meet my friends too you know! Come on man, help me find a brick please?"

"Alright keep your pants on." The both of them patted down the rugged wall, testing the bricks. "I think I found one. It's close to the message too. Thanks for blinding me by the way." Pence grunted and blinked slowly to get his sight back to normal, tugging at a brick gently, slowly urging it from its place in the wall. "Yep, here we go. Got the stuff?"

"Yeah." Hayner sealed it up and sat it inside of the wall, putting the brick back in place gently then marking it by circling the brick.

"So what did you write him if you don't mind my asking?"

"Our schedule of dates." Hayner grinned. "All weekend I'm gonna leave him letters and pictures of me. It'll be like I'm with him."

"Hayner...not that I'm against it...but I don't want to see you get hurt...I mean, the chances of you two meeting are pretty slim."

"I'll meet him one day, Pence. I'm sure of it. I don't want and need anyone else the way I need him. He grabs my heart." Hayner turned and smiled at his friend. "I'd gladly surrender anymore of myself if I could for him."

"...Wow dude, I bet you feel epic. Cheesy, but epic."

"I know right?" He grinned and draped an arm on his buddy's shoulders. "C'mon, I'll treat you to a soda."


	8. Chapter 8

Later on into the afternoon, Hayner turned home after spending the morning with Pence. This was their last week to hang out before school started again so he figured he needed to get in more hours. He greeted his mom and dad and went straight to his room and sat at his computer, entering the room again.

"Huh, he's not there. Wonder where he is?"

"Where who is?" Hayner gasped and turned to his doorway, spotting his mother coming in.

"O-Oh nothing mom, just stuff."

"I've been worried about you. Ever since Christmas you've been a roller coaster of emotions. What's gotten into you?"

"N-Nothing mom!"

"But you never want me to drive you anywhere anymore and you never spend time with us. You're always in your room or out with your friends. It's like you're not even my son anymore. What's going on?"

Oh boy. He should of known he couldn't hide it forever. He winced and rubbed the back of his neck looking back to the window where the user box was still empty. "Well mom...I met a friend...so I've been talking to him...sorry if I've been ignoring you. But you know how first time things are exciting? It was like that so..."

"Oh is that all?" She leaned in and hugged his neck. "When you told me you were growing up I was worried you wanted to leave the house and go out on your own."

"Well yeah mom, I'll do that eventually, but 15 is just a little too early to leave the nest." Hayner grinned. "Besides, I haven't figured out what I want to do when I graduate. It leaves time for me."

"Yes it does." She smiled and pet his cheeks, looking into his eyes. Her boy was so handsome. One day he'd make a young lady very happy.

"Mom...you can stop petting my face now." Hayner grinned. "You're kinda looking at me the way you did that faux fur coat dad got you."

"Oh hush!" She smacked both cheeks. "You are not too old for me to turn over my knee young man." Then pinched both, making his nose scrunch up.

"Ow ow okay I'm sorry mom."

"There's a good boy." She smiled and kissed his smarting cheek. "We're going to watch a movie soon. You want to join us?" Hayner saw her smile at him, her carefree, no ulterior motives smile. Still he knew this was a test and he had to pass it if his mother's suspensions were to ever disappear.

"Sure mom. If you bring the popcorn." He laughed.

She too laughed and left his room closing his door behind her. He looked back to the screen and still saw no name. Really though, what was keeping him? He was usually on about this time. Did something happen to him? Was someone else on the computer? Maybe he had just better push away from the desk while he still could so he could meet his folks in the den for movie time. As that thought ran through his head, Sora's name had blinked onto the screen.

*Cloud_Sprint015: Hayner are you there?

*StrugglePunk99: Yeah I'm here.

*Cloud_Sprint015: You are one big dork.

*StrugglePunk99: Why's that?

*Cloud_Sprint015: Because I got your message.

*StrugglePunk99: You did?!

*Cloud_Sprint015: Yeah, there were paint marks beneath it. It took me a while but I looked hard enough and I found something.

*StrugglePunk99: Yeah?

*Cloud_Sprint015: Is that you? In the picture with the blonde hair?

*StrugglePunk99: With the dorky grin? Yeah.

*Cloud_Sprint015: Gods you look good. Really really good. You're cuter than I imagined!

Hayner blushed and covered his mouth.

*StrugglePunk99: Aw stop it you'll make me blush.

*StrugglePunk99: And me? Cute?

*Cloud_Sprint015: No really!

*StrugglePunk99: I bet you look better.

*Cloud_Sprint015: As if. I wish I could give you a picture of me too.

*StrugglePunk99: That's okay. As long as you love me I'll be alright.

*Cloud_Sprint015: And what's the note? The letter was sweet but I didn't get what the note meant.

*StrugglePunk99: You're the dork now.

*StrugglePunk99: Those are our dates.

*Cloud_Sprint015: Our what?!

*StrugglePunk99: I scheduled our dates so we can go out all weekend.

*Cloud_Sprint015: Hayner...

*StrugglePunk99: No lie! See today you met me at the park. Tomorrow you'll meet me by the ice cream stand in the market place and we'll have ice cream. It's still there isn't it?

*Cloud_Sprint015: That guy will never shut it down.

*StrugglePunk99: Sweet, now we can have another date.

*Cloud_Sprint015: You're so...corny Hayner.

*StrugglePunk99: You know you like it lol.

*Cloud_Sprint015: You're right. I do. Thanks.

*StrugglePunk99: For being such an awesome boyfriend?

*Cloud_Sprint015: LoL for being such a big dork.

*Cloud_Sprint015: And an awesome boyfriend. I want to give you the biggest kiss.

*StrugglePunk99: Save it for me. When we meet you better give me the biggest you can.

"Hayner it's movie time!"

"Shoot..."

*StrugglePunk99: My mom and dad want me to watch a movie with them. Are you going to go?

*Cloud_Sprint015: Yah, I have to get in bed pretty soon.

*StrugglePunk99: Cool, then I'll see you tomorrow.

*Cloud_Sprint015: LoL alright, see you tomorrow.

*StrugglePunk99: Love you!

*Cloud_Sprint015: Love you too. :-x

**Cloud_Sprint015 has left***

**StrugglePunk99 has left***

Hayner closed out of the site and left his room to join his parents in the livingroom for quality time. "Alright, so what are we watching?" His mother and father were cuddled up on the couch, the remote at hand with a large bowl of popcorn.

"We thought we'd let you pick." His dad held up the remote. The universal symbol of male supremacy. The remote control! Hayner grabbed up the control with a large grin.

"Sweet!"

"Try to pick something we'll all like, sport."

"You got it dad. PG 13 with subtle language, mild explosions and hold the dying characters. You want fries with that?"

"Just pick!" His mother laughed. Hayner bunched himself up with his mother and father and turned the tube on, surfing channels until at last they came to a good movie. Hayner beamed and nestled in closer to his parents. He was one happy teen.

"Oh dad, remember that game you got me? For my PS?"

"What about it?"

"The track is awesome. I still have some munny left over. You think you, me and mom can go out sometime to the marketplace and pick it up? I'll treat you guys to a sundae. Whattaya say?"

"I'll remember that!" His mother smiled and squeezed him in a hug.

"Why not?" His dad wrapped his arms around his family. Most guys in his class thought they were too cool to hang with their parents. Most of the time that's where all the trouble started. They'd go out and get into trouble with the cops, or get expelled. Hayner felt he was cool. He didn't need to ignore his parents just to feel good about himself. Fortunately he had friends that felt the same. There were times he admitted they drove him up the wall and he was sure he did the same to them. But he loved them. He knew one day they wouldn't be here and he'd wish he'd at least let them know he appreciated them. One day his parents would look back on this day and remember it with fondness. Only time could tell.


	9. Chapter 9

That next day Hayner went through his closet to find the best outfit he could find. Some old faded, slightly torn and worn jeans of his. That new shirt his uncle got him for Christmas. Oh he loved that shirt. New on the line and it clung to show his muscles. Or what muscles he wish he had more volume to. A bit of jewelry, some rings, that one necklace Olette got him in 7th grade. Oh yeah he was lookin' pretty hot. He observed himself in the mirror hoping he didn't look too out of fashion for Sora's taste. A bit more of style mousse for his hair. Breath mint. Hey, it's the thought that counts. Finally he was dubbed ready. He picked up the phone and dialed for Pence.

"C'mon man, pick up." He groaned when all he heard was the continuous ringing. "I'll have to try for Olette then...man now I have to tell her. This could be one big mess." He hung up and tried for Olette's house and held his breath when she answered.

"Hello?"

"Ah yeah hi Olette."

"Hayner? What's up?"

"I was gonna go by the marketplace. Y'know, meet Sora there. You wanna come?"

"Do I?! Sure! What time?"

"Uh right now." Hayner tried to hold back the stuttering.

"Okay, I'll see you there!" All Hayner heard was the click of the receiver and the dial tone. Was that the right thing to do? Oh well, he couldn't take it back now. He hung his phone up, gathered up his essentials and headed out the door, giving his parents a quick yell.

Olette was already waiting by the candy shop when Hayner came up. He gave her a small wave and joined her.

"You got here quick."

"Yeah! Now pose!" She held up her camera and pressed the shutter.

"Ack!" Hayner blinked over and over, trying to regain his vision. "Ugh, Olette a little warning please?!"

"Sorry." She pouted, looking at the developing photo. "Aww, I think you blinked. Pose again?"

"As soon as you tell me why in the world you're taking my picture."

"Pence said Sora had to have your picture. How in the world will he know what you look like today?"

"Pence said-oh he DIDN'T!"

"I didn't know Sora was a boy!" She giggled. "Forbidden love, oh its so cool. I didn't know you liked boys Hayner." She snapped a photo of the freaked look on his face, then the facepalm expression.

"He told you!"

"Yeah, you know we never keep things from each other Hayner." Olette jutted a finger into his chest. "How come you didn't tell me?"

"I-I was gonna! Today! Pence beat me to the punch!"

"Well, as long as you were going to." She smiled and held her camera down. "You know this explains a lot of things. The way you acted around most girls."

"First off Olette I'm not gay." Hayner groaned and leaned against the wall.

"But Sora-"

"Yeah Sora's a guy, yeah I like him. But that doesn't make me gay. I still like girls."

"I see. This is all so complicated though." Olette put a finger to her cheek, tipping her head to the side. "He's in the future and everything. In a way it's kind of sad."

"Sad? It's a challenge! And I'm gonna win it and meet Sora. But...I suppose in a way it is kind of depressing. I can't see him, but he can see me. I don't mind as long as I know he loves me back."

"That's so sweet." She giggled. "So you must really love him."

"Yeah, I do." He smiled back.

"You could of saved yourself the trouble, you know. A few guys have come up to me in the past and asked if you were single."

"WHA-"

"I told them, 'yes he's single but he's not gay! So go try someone else!" Hayner covered his face with both hands, blushing brightly.

"Please tell me no guys are crushing on me!"

"Oh yeah! Like three or four!" Olette laughed and counted on her fingers. "There's Ven, Tidus, Terra, Rai, oh and Rikku the girl in my class asked for you." Wide brown eyes were on Olette. "And I think one of the teachers were eyeing you."

"Stop. Please."

"Oh this senior asked for you too."

"Olette."

"You know, Seifer or something."

"Olette I sa-...really? I always thought he was kinda fruity..." Hayner calmed a bit. "Still! What's with all these guys coming up to you and asking for me?! How long as this been going on?!"

"Um, start of 8th grade?"

"...Three years. You're telling me gay guys have been asking for me for three years."

"Yeah that sounds about right. I'd say that's about when you hit puberty."

"...N-Nevermind that, what time is it?" Olette checked her watch and held up 4 fingers. "I knew it, Sora'll be by in an hour, we gotta set up."

"How will we do it? You can't spray paint the wall here, they'll run you off."

"...Darn it, you're right...so how can I leave a message here?"

"Hmm...something that'll preserve your message and your photo...! Oh! I know!" Olette beamed and pointed to the plastic case on the other side of the street on the ice cream shop wall. "There, he never opens that. It's just a menu of what ice cream he has and we all know it'll never change."

"So we gotta find a way to get my note and photo in there..."

"No, just your photo. Remember the case is locked. Chances are the case will be locked in the future too and Sora won't be able to get to it."

"But what if Sora wants the photo? He can't get to it either."

"The old man is nice. If we tell him that in ten years if a boy wants the photo and asks for it, I bet he'd give it to him."

"Oh nice Olette!" He held his hand up for a high five which she returned with a victorious grin. "Man what would I do without you?"

"Probably cry. Oh, when you leave your photo, better hide the note someplace around the shop or something. Then with your photo, write on it where the note is. Something like that." Olette looked over to the kindly man wiping the counter clean. Then Hayner did, watching him rub over the surface in wide circles.

"I think I got an idea. Come on." He approached the old man and smiled when he looked up. "Hey."

"Well hello Hayner. The usual?"

"Um, in a little bit, but I was hoping you could do me a favor."

"What's that? A favor?"

"Yeah. I'd gladly pay you if you could do it for me. It's really really important."

"Well, how can I help?" Whew, here it goes. Hayner looked at Olette and back at the owner.

"Well. I'm gonna ask Olette to take a picture of me. And when its developed, do you think you can put it in your case? The one off to the side of the shop?"

"Well yeah, I can do that. What for?"

"Like a time capsule." Hayner grinned. "And I want to leave a note with you. So if anyone comes by later on asking specifically for the note and photo, you'll give it to them. Can you do that for me?"

"Well that sounds exciting! Sure!"

"Great!" Hayner beamed and turned back to Olette. "Get ready with the shutter. One sea salt ice cream." He said back to the owner. Now with the ice cream in his hand he turned to his friend and smiled holding the treat close to his lips. She snapped it and pulled it out, waving it about carefully.

"I bet it turns out great. You look so cute in that!" She giggled.

"Uh, I do not! What about hot or sexy?"

"Hayner, we're friends. It's like pulling teeth trying to give you just the right compliment."

"Fine fine." He sighed and looked over the photo. "There it is. Oh dang I look good."

"Easy Narcissus." Olette pulled the photo back. "Write out the message for the photo while he's getting the key."

"Got it."

"Hayner."

"Yeah?"

"Your ice cream's melting." Hayner hissed and quickly licked the juices from his fingers. While he was distracted Olette snapped a small photo and quickly took it from the mouth of the camera before Hayner could see. "Better get a napkin."

"Geez, it's winter. How could ice cream melt this fast?"

"I dunno. Who gets ice cream in winter?"

"Bite me." Hayner stuck his tongue out at her. Minutes later Hayner inhaled his ice cream and went to chuck the ice cream stick into a nearby bin but hesitated then decided against it. He came back and took out a notepad from his bag. "Let's see..."

_Ask the shopkeeper for the note, 'heart' H._

"Why not your full name?" Olette peeked over his shoulder.

"I wrote this on the wall yesterday. I dunno, it kind of stuck I guess. And now for the note. I'll tell him if he wants the photo then to ask the owner." Nearly 30 minutes later Hayner finished the letter, folded it and tucked it away into the ziplock bag along with his dry ice cream stick. "Here." Hayner smiled and laid the baggy on the counter. "Can you put this up please? Later on from today, a kid with brown hair and blue eyes will come by. He'll want the note, will you give it to him please?"

"Well sure, if he asks for it. I can't guarantee I'll remember."

"Thanks. You got that key?"

"Already unlocked for ya. Just snap the lock back when you're done."

"And you're positive the case will never be opened? Say ten years from now?"

"Nope, ice cream stays the way it is. Ain't never gonna change it." Hayner grinned and prepared the photo and note.

"Thanks again. You don't know how much this means to me." Hayner turned to look around the corner at the opened case. He came closer and looked around at a decent spot to put the photo. Can't block out the menu. There was a good place at the bottom, it could still be seen and not cover up the ice cream choices. Everyone wins. Hayner carefully taped the photo to the bottom of the menu along with the small note. "You know, I bet this thing will get dirty over the years. Better clean inside and out just in case..."

"I bet you you're right. Here, use this." Olette dug through her purse and pulled out a hankerchief.

"You sure? That looks too pretty to use." Hayner looked it over.

"Just hurry! It's almost 5!" Olette doubled up her fist and kneaded it into his head.

"Ow ow okay!" He winced and cleaned the inside and outside of the case, then shut it inspecting the work. "Clean as a whistle. What do you think? You think he'll see it?"

"No doubt. Okay now lock it and wait it out." Hayner gave a huge sigh and hoped that it would work, then locked the sturdy plastic case.

"I hope it works..."

"Well I'll say this. Sora must be some guy."

"He is. He really is."

"Hayner, can you really wait ten years for him? Ten years for someone who may or may not exist in the future?"

"I'd wait 100 years for him...if I could just hug him once." Hayner's eyes saddened as he gave his friend a wry smile. She smiled and gently pet his shoulder. "You know Olette...I made him a promise. I say I make a promise to you too. And Pence."

"What's that?"

"Ten years from now when we're grown and have homes of our own and careers, we should join up again. That'll be the day when we'll all see whether I chose the right road or the wrong one. If I'm still a nobody or a somebody."

"Hayner, you're always a somebody to me." She leaned in and gently kissed his cheek. Hayner blushed and leaned against the wall beside the case, looking up into the sky.

"Thanks Olette...let's see how this plays out. Then tomorrow we can bring this to a close. And then...well, we'll see what other surprises I have in store."


	10. Chapter 10

_AN: If it wasn't for this one bit in this chapter, this story would remain a T rated fic but the pervert in me had to type it and I liked it too much to delete it._

_DISCLAIMER: lyrics to one of Michael Jackson's songs is in here. I DO NOT OWN THE SONG. This fanfiction is for entertainment purposes only_.

* * *

Hayner returned home and tossed his bag over to the side of the front door and slumped over the dining room table.

"Hayner is that you?"

"Yeah, its me." He moaned out. "Tired. Olette dragged me through all these stores."

"Pence called for you earlier. He said he was in the shower when the phone rang. I told him you already left." His mother came around the corner with a ladle in her hand.

"Oh, then I'll have to call him back." Hayner yawned. "After dinner I guess. What're we having?"

"Spaghetti. Your father's request."

"Ah, he got called out again? Guess his vacation time is up now."

"Yes. He'll be in later though." She turned and went back into the kitchen.

"Alright, I'll be up in my room." He forced himself up out of the chair and trudged to his bedroom, collapsing back on the bed. "...I better get up or I'm gonna go to sleep...but I'm just too tired...just for a little bit..." He closed his eyes. Big mistake. Hayner snapped his eyes opened to find his room dark. "Aw snap, how long was I asleep?!" He checked his alarm clock and saw the large red numbers 9:00 blinking back at him.

"MOM! WAIT FOR ME!" He shouted, bursting out of his room to the dining room.

* * *

He came back into his room stomach full and once again feeling a little sleepy. Not this time though, he told himself. With a loud plop he sat in his swivel chair and logged onto the chatroom, finding Sora's name there.

**StrugglePunk99 has joined***

*Cloud_Sprint015: There you are, where were you?

*StrugglePunk99: Sorry, I kinda passed out.

*StrugglePunk99: So did you get today's note?

*Cloud_Sprint015: Yah I did.

*Cloud_Sprint015: Very clever btw. How did you think of it?

*StrugglePunk99: My friend helped me out a bit.

*StrugglePunk99: Did you have any trouble?

*Cloud_Sprint015: Yah a little. The old man couldn't remember a note, then when I said your name he remembered.

*StrugglePunk99: Great! So you have both the letter and photo?

*Cloud_Sprint015: Sure do LoL.

*Cloud_Sprint015: And the popsicle stick.

*StrugglePunk99: Lol.

*Cloud_Sprint015: And the sexy picture of you licking your fingers.

*StrugglePunk99: Uh, what?

*Cloud_Sprint015: The photo with your letter? You're licking the ice cream off of your fingers.

"...Olette!" Hayner groaned with a deep blush.

*StrugglePunk99: Oh yeah?

*Cloud_Sprint015: Yah, you looked so good today Hayner. Very sexy.

Brown eyes widened a little more as he read on, then looked down as he felt something downstairs tighten. "Enh..."

*StrugglePunk99: D-Don't say things like that Sora.

*Cloud_Sprint015: Why not? It's true.

*Cloud_Sprint015: Are your lips always that red or were you sucking too hard?

"God..." Hayner hissed and tipped his head back. "Sora stoooop." It was too late now, he felt the hardness press against his pants.

*StrugglePunk99: Now you've done it.

*Cloud_Sprint015: Done what?

*StrugglePunk99: Don't play innocent angel with me you mink.

*Cloud_Sprint015: ...Oooohhhh heh, I see~

*StrugglePunk99: Sora don't.

"Don't Sora...don't..." Hayner whined, squeezing his thighs together.

*Cloud_Sprint015: It's okay. You did the same to me the moment I saw the picture.

*Cloud_Sprint015: Honestly I was too shy to tell you.

Sora felt the same? So now they both had the same problem. Hayner bit his lip and racked his brain for a way to get rid of it.

*StrugglePunk99: So what do we do?

*Cloud_Sprint99: Well I can't very well kiss you and rub against you to make it go away.

*StrugglePunk99: God I wish I could.

*Cloud_Sprint015: Horny beast.

*StrugglePunk99: Hey! You're the one who started it!

*Cloud_Sprint015: I sure did...guess I'll make it go away...

There was a pause. Hayner saw no other words. What was he doing?

*StrugglePunk99: Sora?

*Cloud_Sprint015: Hayner...God this feels good.

Wh-what does? What was he doing?!

*StrugglePunk99: Wh-what?

*Cloud_Sprint015: Making it go away.

*Cloud_Sprint015: Don't you want it to?

*StrugglePunk99: Yeah, I do.

He didn't mean...

*Cloud_Sprint015: Open your pants.

God he did. Hayner closed his eyes and tipped his head back. Sora the angel wasn't so much of an angel now. He slipped his hand up his thigh feeling the touch burn slowly. Oh God did his pants just get tighter? "Nh...Sora..." He followed Sora's instructions and carefully brought his fingers to his pants button undoing and unzipping them.

*StrugglePunk99: Now what?

*Cloud_Sprint015: Your hand on your stomach. Drag it down...all the way.

!

*StrugglePunk99: A-All the way?

*Cloud_Sprint015: Yes.

*Cloud_Sprint015: Then just...do what you feel you need to do.

Sora was telling him how to do this. He got the problem and now he had the solution. God if only Sora knew what he did to him. But, what fun was it in just doing it? Why not pretend his wonderful not so angelic Sora was doing it for him? "Sora..." He moaned softly, trailing his fingers over his belly, past his belly button. He found as he did it, his legs were parting for him just out of pure reaction. His shaky fingers slid lower and lower until they collided with burning skin. At once his pelvis jerked and bucked up a bit. "Ngh! God!" He wanted...he wanted to grab it! Fingers wrapped all the way around as far as they could in one quick motion. Immediately his lips fell open with the most foreign noise he ever made. Sora was right. It felt so incredibly good.

Hayner was so lost in the bliss of touch, he failed to notice he was moving his hand. Moving up and down, and rocking his hips into the movement all out of pure instinct. He moved to type with his other hand, finding it extremely difficult.

*StrugglePunk99: go d fee ls gooooooooo

His sweaty hand slipped away and moved to grab the arm of his chair as he arched his body into the sensation. He could feel it, the ascent to something so great.

*Cloud_Sprint015: It does, doesn't it?

"Y-Yes Sora, it does." Hayner whispered, the chair creaking under his rocking motions. But...it was just getting worse! He felt the hardening getting harder and the tightening getting tighter. Whether he knew it or not, his quick panting that spilled from his lips filled his room.

*Cloud_Sprint015: Do it faster. Faster, harder, it'll feel so good believe me.

It hurt to do it, but he let go with a small cry to reply back.

*StrugglePunk99: no you do it touch me

*Cloud_Sprint015: Then relax, I'll make you feel good.

Hayner's hands slipped away as he tipped his head back with an amused and tired grin, returning his hand to its former spot. He whimpered and arched, finding the chair uncomfortable. Even his clothes were uncomfortable.

This time he didn't remove his hand. He moaned softly and urged himself up out of his chair and to his bed, getting on his hands and knees. Looking at the screen he could see Sora's text from his place on the bed.

*Cloud_Sprint015: Spread them wider, I'm right behind you.

Was it hot in here? Or was he just on fire? Hayner tugged off his shirt, mussing his hair up as he panted feeling cool air from somewhere in the house breathe against his chest. For the moment he swore he felt a body against him from behind, pressing onto him. "S-Sora." He whimpered. He complied with Sora's advice and spread his legs wide, moving his hand faster and faster. The quicker he went, he quicker he found his limbs shuddering. This wasn't any good, he had to lie down.

*Cloud_Sprint015: Maybe you should lay back baby. I'll make you feel good.

*Cloud_Sprint015: Take it all off. I want to feel you all over.

"Sora." Hayner rasped out, worming out of his pants now lying on his back baring his naked body to the air. Maybe it was just his imagination, but he almost felt soft kisses against his skin. His neck, chest, arms, thighs. This was crazy, it was too hot in here! Sensations he never felt before were raging through his nerves. Sounds he never heard were invading his ears. And he thought the only time he'd ever drool was when he was looking at the tastiest looking steak he'd ever seen. Yet here he was. Holding back from thrashing on his bed, tongue nearly lolling over his bottom lip, saliva oozing down his chin.

Closing his eyes he could almost imagine Sora's hands all over him. His lips and tongue, touching him all over. But no, he wanted to look and see his angel's face. Hayner opened his moist eyes looking at his nether regions seeing only his pulsating manhood standing completely at attention making him moan out even louder. "S-Sora make it go away!" He whimpered, tossing his head back on his pillow, side to side grinding up in the air.

*Cloud_Sprint015: Hayner can't you feel it? Getting higher and higher and higher...let it go. Let it all go.

Hayner barely comprehended what the text was saying when he fell back on the bed again, looking back down to investigate what that wet feeling was down below.

*Cloud_Sprint015: So wet and sticky. Let it go.

Higher and higher something in him rose. At the brim he was now, bucking wildly. Wetness streamed down his fingers and legs. Just one more push. One...more... Suddenly his body seized up and his eyes forced themselves open. A scream left his lips but his hand muffled it greatly and a thick rope of sticky fluid struck his chest and belly. That was it, the hurting started ebbing away and his once straight hardness was now going limp in his hand. He brought his shaking hand up and watched the whiteness drip over his palm.

*Cloud_Sprint015: Hayner?

He looked over at the screen and saw his lover's words. He smiled, totally exhausted but he forced his bare sticky body up anyway and collapsed into his chair.

*StrugglePunk99: yeah?

God it was hard to type, his hands were shaking so badly.

*Cloud_Sprint015: How was it?

*StrugglePunk99: you were great dont think i can walk shakin so much

*Cloud_Sprint015: Get some sleep Hayner. You'll feel better in the morning.

*StrugglePunk99: no cant i want to stay up with you

*Cloud_Sprint015: Do this for me, please? Remember our date tomorrow?

*StrugglePunk99: yah

*Cloud_Sprint015: Sleep. Dream of me, kay?

*StrugglePunk99: k

*Cloud_Sprint015: Good night Hayner.

*StrugglePunk99: night

*Cloud_Sprint015: I love you. :-x

*StrugglePunk99: love you too angel

He forgot to sign out. He went back to his bed and lied down, ignoring the sticky fluids clinging to his body. Screw the blanket, it was much to hot for that. Within seconds he was fast asleep in Neverland.

* * *

"Hayner where were you?" Pence quirked an eyebrow. His friend yawned and leaned against a wall near the marketplace.

"I had a long night, kay?" Hayner moaned.

"I'll say." Olette pouted. "You look tired. Well you gotta be ready for today. It's sunday. Also last day of Christmas vacation. It's schooltime tomorrow."

"Gah don't remind me." Hayner frowned.

"So today's gonna go out with a bang." Pence rubbed his chin looking at the two of his friends. "Where did you say for Sora to meet you today?"

"Uhhh, music club."

"A club?!" They both dropped their jaws.

"I couldn't think of another place!" Hayner scrubbed at the back of his neck. "So kill me!"

"Wait a minute...maybe that's not such a bad idea...maybe." The other boy's head wheels were turning.

"It's not?" The others gawked in unison.

"You know, my folks got me a camcorder for Christmas...and all this neat stuff. Now this time Sora can not only see you, but hear you."

"Oh brilliant Pence, brilliant!" Hayner squeezed him. "You guys are the best!"

"We know." He answered for both him and Olette. "You'd die without us. Alright, my house!"

"Quick, to the Batmobile!" Hayner pointed down the road and took off with vigor. His friends grinned and took off after him. Once the fearless leader got an idea in his head, nothing could stop him.

The trio met at Pence's house, sitting in his room. Olette sat still while Pence typed away on his keyboard. Hayner kicked his feet impatiently watching his friend with eager eyes. The other boy turned to face wide hungry brown eyes.

"Hayner, that's annoying. Can't you wait?"

"No I can't, not until you tell me what you're doing." He kicked faster.

Pence sighed and shook his head. No hope for people like him. Dumb but happy. "Mom and dad got me this new program. It lets you record your voice and mess with it."

"Cool, so I could sound like the President?"

"No but it can make you sound like an alien. Heeelllooo eaaarthliiiings." Pence's voice warped and echoed as he turned back to face his friends' unamused faces laughing. Dry humor.

"Sheesh, would it kill you guys to laugh?" He turned back around and typed some more. "Since you said music club, maybe the theme should pertain to something musical."

"Oh oh Hayner!" Olette gasped. "Sing Sora a love song!" She swooned and cooed, clasping her hands together.

"I-I don't know any love songs..." He blushed, thinking of all the songs he knew.

"What's that guy...can't think of his name. Anyway doesn't he know any songs other than 'I'm Bad'?"

"Hey guy, step off of the grill." Hayner frowned. "The man's got talent. I respect that."

"Well you still don't have a song." Olette pondered, pulling at a stray strand of her hair idly.

"...Yeah I do." Hayner bit his lip. "CD's at my house. I'll have to go pick it up though. Can you guys hold down the fort while I go fetch it?"

"Sure." The both of them shrugged.

"Kay...and thanks guys. You've helped me a lot."

"Geez Hayner, you make it sound like we're gonna leave."

"Just wanted to say it before I forgot, you know?"

"Yeah we get it, now hurry." Olette shooed him out. "You only have a few hours."

"Right, be back soon!" He booked it out of Pence's place and ran down the street to Sunset Drive. By the time he got there he spotted a moving van near his house. "Huh? Someone moving out?" Upon closer inspection he saw someone was moving into the house next door. A woman was talking with the movers, telling them where to put the furniture. Huh, something about her looked familiar. He bounded up to his front door and stepped in.

"Mom? You here?"

"Yes, in the kitchen." He shook his head and met her in the kitchen regardless, catching her pulling a chocolate cake out of the oven. She's always in the kitchen nowadays, he noticed. "Ooh what's the occasion?"

"I know that look young man, and the answer's no." She shook a spatula at him. "This is for our new neighbors."

"Oh a neighbor welcome huh? What time will you expect me?" Hayner turned to go to his room.

"Around 5 I'd say. Give them time to settle in and everything. So what's the rush?"

"Ah I need my CD. Then I'm goin' back to Pence's."

"Alright sweetheart. Just be back here soon okay?"

"You got it mom." He leaned in and gave her a quick peck to the cheek before darting off to his room. He shuffled around through his CD cases and found the one he was looking for and made a bee line straight out of his cluttered room and to the front door. Another ten minutes he made it back to Pence's, huffing.

"Hey, what took you so long?" Pence turned around in his chair looking up at Hayner.

"Someone's moving into 212, I caught mom making a cake."

"Baking."

"Whatever." Hayner handed over the CD. "Number 13."

"Hmm...'You Are Not Alone'...sounds kinda depressing."

"It is not! It's a great song!" Hayner crossed his arms.

"Let's hear it first." Olette looked over the case while Pence popped it into the tray. When it started to play she leaned back on the bed and smiled. "It's not bad. It sounds a little sad at first, but there's something securing about it. It's got a nice sound too."

"Alright...lets see if I can take out the guy's voice and put yours in..." Pence squinted his eyes at the screen, tongue between his lips. This was his 'don't bother me I'm trying to make history' look. Usually awesome things happened when he took on this expression. Ten minutes later he sighed and leaned back in his chair. "I think that did it...but you might hear a little of him in the background. Like an echo. Especially when his voice gets deep. But listening to him, his voice hardly goes down." He pulled out the CD and put in a blank one.

"That works in your favor." Olette smiled and watched him. Pence pushed out a microphone stand on his desk and he too watched.

"...What, you guys want tips?"

"Hayner sing!"

"Not in front of you guys!" Hayner blushed. "It's embarrassing!"

"Suck it up and be a man!" Pence tapped the microphone. "Do it for Sora." Well when he put it that way... Hayner sighed and pulled up a chair.

"Got the headphones?" He held his hand out as his friend passed him the thick phones. Pence had a point though, he had to do it for Sora. He settled himself in the chair and slipped the phones on. He waited for the music and opened his mouth. Olette's mouth hit the floor, Pence's eyes widened.

"Where's he been hiding that voice?" He whispered to her. She just slowly shook her head and held up her camera, snapping half a dozen pictures every minute or so.

"You are not alone. I am here with you. Though you're far away, I am here to stay. But you are not alone. I am here with you. Though we're far apart, you're always in my heart. You are not alone." Hayner even felt his shyness melt away and got into it. He smiled, opening his lips wider.

"God he's so good." Olette whispered, putting her camera down. She ran out of film.

"You know, he could make a fortune as a singer..."

"You could be right." Hayner finished and tugged the phones off.

"There. Anh." He opened his mouth, rubbing his tongue against his palate. "Mouth's a little numb."

"Well well, look's like Hayner has a talent after all." Pence grinned and clapped along with Olette who whooped.

"Uh, you thought it was good?" He blushed and rubbed the back of his head.

"Well duh!" Olette beamed. "That was great! I bet he'll love it!"

"Hope so."

"Hey Romeo, the tape is still rolling." Pence grinned. Hayner bit his lip looking back at the microphone.

"H-Hi Sora..." He looked back at his friends, giving them the evil eye. They just grinned, got up and left the room. Hayner looked back to the computer screen and sighed, wishing he could talk to him. "Today's sunday...school starts tomorrow. So I won't be able to talk to you as much as I did before...but I'll try my best. I want to make this work...I love you." He murmured sincerely. "I'll wait for you as long as it takes. I promise. I'll wait 100 years if I have to. So you have to wait for me too! Okay?...I want to hug you so bad, that's all I really want. Well, time's running short. I better shut it off here. I'll talk to you really soon. And don't worry, I have more surprises in store for you." He grinned, trying to sound happy. "So keep on loving me. I'll see you soon." He pressed the stop button and called for his friends to come back in. Immediately Olette opened the door and came in with a huge smile. "Don't tell me you were listening."

Pence pointed at Olette who giggled. "You never said we couldn't listen silly!"

"Olette the point of sending you out was so that you couldn't listen..." Hayner's head dropped on the desk. Pence reached over and pressed a few keys.

"Alright, this puppy's ready to burn." He opened the tray and pulled out the CD waving it casually. Hayner reached for it but Pence pulled it back. "..."

"...Alright Pence, I'll bite. You're the best."

"Best what?"

"Tech...junkie...?" He gave Hayner a look. "You're the best computer geek in the world!" Hayner reached for it again. "And I'd be dead in a ditch somewhere without you!"

"Well that's better than nothing." He passed off the CD.

"Alright, it's off to the music club. But how will we get in?" Olette crossed her arms.

"Olette it's not a strip club."

"But it's a bar, Hayner. Unless you aged in the last hour, you can't go in. And last I checked we're all 15." Pence turned his computer screen off.

"When you said challenge you weren't kidding." Olette pouted. "Geez Hayner why did you choose the music club?"

"I've been in there a few times with mom and dad to see some small concerts...I didn't think it'd be that hard to get into..."

"I say you make a call back and pick another place."

"No! I told Sora I'd be there and I'm gonna be there."

"Suit yourself. I'd love to see how you'd pull it off." Pence stood up. "Let's go check it out, huh?"


	11. Chapter 11

The trio stood in front of the club looking inside whenever someone opened the door. It didn't look crowded at all. No stench of alcohol came from inside. Maybe no one was drinking?

"Let's go!" Hayner pointed at the door and charged. His friends stayed back watching what he would do. He ran inside the joint and looked around. A few lights were dim, some people were at some tables playing cards or having conversations.

"Hey kid what are you doing in here?" The bartender called from the counter near the door.

"Very funny Zack." Hayner frowned.

Zack smirked and put a glass up. "Still, rules are rules. I can't let you in. So why don't you redirect your feet to the door before I lose my job."

"C'mon Zack. Do me this favor once."

"No way."

"Hey wh-I'm the one that helped you get this job."

"You're tripping, Hayner."

"Well dad did, still I think that counts! C'mon just this one day."

"Zack we have some trouble." A bigger man came in carrying a clipboard. "Tonight's act called in and cancelled, we'll have to get some locals to fill in." Then he looked to Hayner and frowned. "Zack you know the rules, no kids."

"Wh-what are you talking about?" Hayner grinned uneasily. "I'm the fill in!" Zack's jaw dropped, then he slapped his hand over his own face.

"Oh really?" Well this big guy's tune sure changed fast. "You work fast."

"Sure do." Hayner grinned, rubbing his nails on his shirt. "My friends are waiting outside. We're young but we rock. No lie."

"Good! You'll have to be here at 9!"

"Ack, 9?" Hayner bit his lip. "Yeh sure...9 it is..." The guy walked off leaving him gawking in the doorway.

"Nice going." Zack looked unamused, leaning on the counter his chin resting in his hand. "Do your parents even know you're here?"

"Look it's just for one night! Then I won't be back!"

"One time is all it takes, I'm telling you."

"I'm not here to drink. Apparently I'm here to sing. So how long does this run?"

"Until midnight." Hayner could feel the hair on his arms stand up. Midnight?! Oh that'd never fly with his parents. And today was supposed to be the neighbor welcoming. AND it was a school night! Still, Sora was counting on him!

"Am I the only performer?"

"No, this was actually supposed to be a kind of talent show I suppose?" Zack sighed. "Some hot shot singers were swinging by this way, guess they bailed."

"What, do you mean a talent show?" Hayner's eyes lit up.

"I don't know! A singing battle?"

"A sing off!"

"I guess? Winner gets a trophy. If the club's team wins they get their picture in our case over there. I guess it's a shabby way of reaching the hall of fame."

"Zack! How long does the photo stay there?!" Zack's eye twitched, he didn't like the way Hayner was looking at him. Kind of obnoxious.

"Until the place goes under I don't know."

"I'LL DO IT!" Hayner ran out the door to tell his friends. After he finished explaining, the two of them seemed to stare just to make sure Hayner hadn't drank or inhaled anything while he was in there.

"A sing off...Hayner you want to enter a sing off..." Pence shook his head.

"Hayner how did you do it?"

"Details. Alright guys, we gotta get some material. Something new, something fresh."

"Hayner you're not remaking the 90s, you're singing in a bar."

"We."

"We?!" Both friends cried out in unison.

"We. I'm not getting up there by myself."

"Hayner I can't go up there!" Olette pouted. "I'd get in so much trouble. Mom wouldn't let me go outside ever again!"

"What your mom doesn't know won't hurt her. Look, you guys said you'd help me. This is for Sora. AND for me. If we win that sing off, our photo gets placed in that glass case next to the bar. I have to win this. Please please please oh please say you'll help?" Hayner put his hands together and bowed his head down. "I'll love you guys forever I promise!"

"Well...I kinda always wanted to be a dancer..."

"Olette!"

"That's the spirit, Olette!" Hayner grinned.

"Guuuuh alright, I'm in." Pence hunched over. "You guys would be lost without me anyway." Hayner put his hand out, Olette's over his and Pence's last.

"Good waffles stick together." Hayner laughed. "You guys tell your parents that you're sleeping over at my house for the night because the commute's shorter. Your folks know you'll be okay anyway. And I'll think of something to tell my mom..."

"Better hurry up then, it starts soon. It's already 5."

"I'll have to tell mom that I can't make it to the welcoming committee. I'll have to make it up in some way..."

"Wanna use my cell phone?" Olette opened her purse.

"Dude you got a cell phone?!"

"Sure did, mom got it for me."

"Your mom gets you everything." Pence looked it over pleasantly. "Looks nice."

"She sure does. I'm an only kid so she spoils me. Let's see...'Hayner'. There we go, its ringing." She handed it over to Hayner who nervously bit his lip.

"Hello mom? Yeah its me. Huh? Oh, Olette's cell phone. Yeah it's small...yeah...uh huh l-look mom I can't make it to the neighbor thing tonight...why? Um...because, there's this sale at the mall...yeah on some school stuff that I need for a project and they're running out! Yeah, this project makes up half of my grade for the second semester...yeah...I might be out late with Pence and Olette too...uh huh...yeah-yeah yeah okay I'll be in by 10...yep. Kay, love y-yeah...yeah love you too mom...right bye."

"...Hayner that was mean!" Olette gasped.

"What it's true right? Supplies are running low at the store and that project DOES make up most of our grade doesn't it?"

"He's got a point." Pence grinned. "Plus if our folks call between now and 10 wanting to know if we're with you, then your mom will tell them for sure that we are."

"But Hayner the contest starts at 9, how are you gonna pull off winning and not letting your mom find out you fibbed?"

"Yeah man, no one can be in two places at once." Pence and Hayner exchanged looks for a brief second and then they grinned.

"Oh no..." Olette groaned.

The three of them booked it back to Hayner's house, sneaking past his mother going to his room.

"What are we doing again?..." Olette fidgeted nervously. Hayner grabbed up some cushions and pushed them under his blanket. "Hayner that's not fooling anyone..."

"Look while I'm singing, I'm gonna need you two to rotate shifts. Pence has his voice recorder on him. I'll tape myself saying stuff. Someone just needs to open the front door at 10, play the tape, and play the CD of the loud noises Pence made last year. The loud TV. noises, but not too loud or they'll come into my room and know for sure I'm not there. And then the CD will play some soft music around 11. I can't go to bed without a little bit of music."

"His remcycles." Pence explained to Olette who looked a little lost.

"Oh...but it's still so complicated."

"Don't worry, just do it all right and nothing will go wrong." Hayner grinned. "It's foolproof."

"The only fool I see is you." Olette pouted.

"With me on your side you have nothing to fear." Pence smirked. "Just leave it all to me." The three of them fixed the bed up, making it look like Hayner was in bed asleep. Then put the CD in his player leaving it on standby, taking the remote control with them. Once back at the bar Pence handed over the voice recorder.

"No one's around right? If the recorder picks up the smallest of noises I'm screwed." Hayner looked around for people and cars.

"Nope, better hurry before something does come up though." Pence warned, ushering him along.

"Alright, here goes." He cleared his throat and spoke into the microphone naturally. "Mom I'm home!" He pressed stop. "There...now what else. Oh." Play. "G'night!" Stop. Play. "Love you!" Stop. "Is there anything else?

"Nope I think that ought to do it." Pence took the recorder back. "And then at 12 we split and head back home. When our folks ask us why we didn't stay, I guess we'll say we got homesick."

"That's a little true in my case." Olette peeped. "I can't stand being away from home for too long."

"Then it's not a lie." Hayner grinned. "Come on, let's get us a seat." The trio slipped into the bar door, ignoring the stench of cigarettes, bright neon lights and the loud drunks. Okay, NOW they could smell the alcohol.

"I hope I don't reek when I get home." Olette groaned.

"You and me both." Hayner looked around, making sure he didn't see anyone that knew him or his parents. They found a couple of stools at the bar where Zack was working, wiping the counter down.

"I hope you kids know what you're doing..."

"We do." Hayner assured. "I told you we're not here to drink or party, just to sing and we'll be out that door when the hand hits 12."

"Sure thing, Cinderella." Zack shrugged. He was trying to clean some shot glasses when a young woman came behind the counter holding an 8 year old's hand. She tugged on Zack's arm. "Aerith what is it?" First thoughts to Hayner's mind, 'Zack got busy 8 years ago' and 'someone wants child support'.

"Your mom called, she wants you to babysit."

"I-I can't! I'm working!" He cried out, looking at the kid.

"She said no ands, ifs, or buts." She frowned. "She said Axel's too much of a handful for the babysitter." Zack growled and felt like throwing the glass to the floor.

"Axel what did you do?!"

The red head pouted. "She was mean. First she stepped on my Total Command Army Leader G I Joe, then she took my GameBoy away. So I-"

"Nevermind." Zack buried a free hand in his hair.

"He's just 8." She pat his arm. "I don't think your boss would mind him here. Lots of parents have their kids with them tonight to see the contest. Oh hello." She smiled at the trio who looked like they weren't paying attention...though they failed. "Who are you?"

"Um I'm Hayner, these are my friends Olette and Pence." He pointed to the others a bit nervously but he smiled nonetheless as did Olette and Pence but boy were their smiles just as nervous.

"You here for the show?"

"No they're here to perform." Zack sighed, placing a now sparkling glass down onto the counter.

"Oh are you the fill ins?!" She beamed, passing off the toddler to his big brother.

"Yes." Olette nodded.

"Oh dear, you have to get ready." Aerith grabbed up Olette's hand making her squeak. "Come on, lets get some make up on you. Those clothes are so high school. We have to get some nightlife into you!"

"Help." Olette whimpered as Aerith dragged her off through the crowd.

"Woman overboard!" Pence called laughing.

"Well she's right." Hayner puckered his lips in thought. "We don't look like we'd be performing. If the cops come in we're screwed, we gotta look like we fit in..." They looked at Zack who looked back almost instantly.

"...Someone up there hates me." He grumbled. "You can borrow my extra clothes. They're in the back room in my locker."

"Thanks!" Hayner tapped Pence's shoulder. "Let's go."

* * *

"Daaang man we look GOOD." Hayner grinned, looking over at himself, loose black jeans, skin tight gray shirt with skull and organic patterns. "How's your look coming?"

"I think these are too tight..." Pence blushed, his hairband missing with his spiky black hair sticking up in places, some in his face. His black shirt clung like a second skin and the dark blue jeans were simply one or two sizes too small.

"I don't think so, you look great. Just need some mousse. Here." Hayner took a bottle from his bag and sprayed some into his hands. "Hold still." He licked his lips and splatted his hands all over Pence's head, working out the strands until he got it just right. "Aw yeah, you'll have to beat off the ladies with a stick dude!" He grinned, adding some to his own hair.

"I don't know...I mean, we don't look like a music group."

"Who cares about looking like a music group!" Hayner gave him a thumbs up. "We'll totally revitalize the meaning of pop! Starting with looks!"

"Aye aye Captain Crunch..."

"Guys you in here?" Olette's voice came from behind. They turned around and their jaws hit the ground. "Stop that!"

"You're workin' that miniskirt..."

"A-Are you allowed to show that much skin?" Pence blushed.

"Okay guys you can pick your jaws up now." She pouted, hands on her hips. Pence had a point though. That miniskirt? Above her knees? Very alluring. Her tanktop covered her top alright, but left her belly exposed with a fake tattoo around her belly button. The kind you get out of a toy machine for 2 munny. Make up well balanced, high heels bound around her feet. She almost looked like a different person.

"Nice earings Olette." Hayner smirked.

"Shut up Hayner." She stuck her tongue out at him. The dangling things kept getting caught in her haircurled hair.

"I say we look like the real deal. Remember the plan everyone? Olette you'll be at my house at 10, open the front door and close it, play the tape loud and then go to my bedroom window, play the CD and the rest will be okay. And Pence will be by at 11 to make sure 'I' say goodnight to my folks. And make sure my remcycle part of the CD plays. Good to go?"

"Good to go!" They all put their hands in the middle.

"Let's do this!"


	12. Chapter 12

_9:00 Showtime_

"Oookay, we get on stage..." Hayner looked back at Pence who looked back slowly and hesitated before speaking.

"What?"

"Who's gonna operate the cam?"

"What cam?

"The cam recording the contest so I can send it to Sora."

"...Geez man, 'Sora Sora Sora' when do WE get a break?" Pence dodged through the crowd carrying Hayner's bag with the camcorder inside.

"Hayner, can Pence work the cam AND be at your house? When the both of us are supposed to be up there?"

"...Darn it I didn't figure that in."

"I'll do it." Aerith came up behind them winking.

"Oh Aerith!" Olette smiled.

"What, we're on a first name basis now?" Hayner cocked an eyebrow.

"Shush Hayner! She's been giving me cosmetology tips. I think I know what I wanna do when I get out of school now!"

"Great for you. I'll be a washed up singer in the meantime." She smacked him in the back of the head. "Ow! It's not okay to hit!"

"I'll go get your friend. You better get up on stage. You start in 5 minutes you know."

"Thanks." Olette smiled.

"Break a leg!" Aerith shouted, going through the crowd. Hayner and Olette ascended up the steps looking out over the full room. Wow from up here you could barely see what was going on. Smoke was thick in the air, so was the whooping sounds of happy drunks. Down the front Hayner could see his competition. The smirking, confident faces of a couple of losers who were going down. Hayner frowned and grabbed a hold of the mic.

"HOW WE FEELIN'?!" The room roared back. "WE'RE BRINGIN' THIS PLACE DOWN!" Hayner shouted back and was rewarded with deafening cheers. "That got them fired up." He gave Olette a goofy grin. About that time Pence jumped up on the stage, giving a nervous wave.

"What now?" He whispered behind Hayner. Then a familiar song played on the speakers around the stage. "Aw man..."

"Aw I love this song!" Hayner was about to jump out of his pants in excitement. "Let's tear it up!" He joyfully grabbed up the mic from its stand and held it to his lips. "Follow me guys and everything will be fine!"

"Follow you Hayner? Shouldn't I follow the music?" Olette giggled and picked up her own mic.

"Psh, I AM the music!" Hayner turned back to the crowd. If you knew Bon Jovi's Everyday, then you'd know what song the trio were singing. By the time Hayner was finished, some of him was doused in sweat. He looked to the front row with a panting smile, seeing the freaked out faces of the next act.

"Kay, I need a water...and while the other acts are playing we have time to relax before Olette heads out for grand master plan phase 1." The three of them settled back at the bar.

"Where the struggle bat did that voice come from?!" Zack gaped at Hayner.

"I told you, we're gonna win this thing." Hayner winked.

"Fighting for love really brings out the best in Hayner." Olette leaned her back against the counter, watching the next act. Poor choice in song, it was too quiet and slow.

"You do know you guys have to take turns in singing, right?"

"...we're screwed." Pence threw his hands up in the air.

"What makes you say that?!" Hayner shouted.

"We can't sing, Hayner!" Olette held herself, a worried expression plastered on her face.

"Not true, Olette. You can sing, maybe not as well as other girls. But you CAN sing! We gotta win this! Our photo will be in this place forEVER. This isn't just an accomplishment for Sora anymore, its for all three of us! A milestone in our friendship!"

"But Hayner-"

"But nothing, Pence! You haven't even tried yet! Can you really say you can't when you haven't tried?!"

Olette groaned and bit into her lip. "A-Alright, we'll try. Hayner, please don't hate us if we lose."

"Don't worry, we won't. And if we do, well, we gave our best. And that's all that matters."

"You're right." Pence sighed.

"You know there's nothing the three of us can't pull off. You gotta be pushy, right?"

"Right?"

"Right!" Hayner shouted. "Barkeep! Gimme a water!"

"One water for a minor coming right up." Zack grumbled while his kid brother sat beside him on a stool sipping on a coke. "You treating your buddies too?" A beer mug full of water was placed in front of him.

"What the heck, its free." Hayner downed his water while his friends sipped theirs. "Okay Pence, Aerith said she'd work the cam. We're back on with the plan. It's 9:27 Olette, better head to the house to set everything in motion. By the time you get back it'll be your turn to sing."

"O-Okay, be back soon boys." She took in a shaky sigh and slipped out the bar room door.

"Alright Pence, after this guy you're on."

"That's what scares me..."

At about 20 until 10, Olette came up to the steps. "Omigosh...deep breath girl, you can do this..." She took out the recorder and readied, opening the front door, stepping in and running through, playing the tape loudly. 'Mom I'm home!' She darted through to Hayner's room before his mother could see her.

"Oh honey, glad you came back so soon."

'Love you!'

"Oh I love you too sweetheart!" She smiled, drying her hands off from washing the dishes.

'G'night!'

"Oh guess he wants a good start on school tomorrow." She sighed, so proud of her boy. "Goodnight Hayner! Now let's see if he can get up without me having to wake him up tomorrow morning." Olette pressed the play button on the remote and slipped out the window, adjusting the volume from the outside. She left the lamp on so no one would be suspicious hearing the TV. noise in a pitch black room. And 5 after 10 Olette made it back, her hair almost frazzled.

"Olette what's wrong?"

"I-I ooh Hayner!" She rubbed her chest. "I almost had a heart attack! I had to run through the house!"

"You what?!"

"She was in the kitchen! She had you hear you running by or else it wouldn't have worked!"

"Why was she in the kitchen at this time of night?! She should have been in her room!"

"I heard running water, so she might have been cleaning...what's wrong with him?" She looked at Pence who kept his face down on the counter over his crossed arms.

"Oh." Hayner grinned. "He set the roof on fire with his awesome vocal skills."

"Shut up Hayner!" He mumbled through his arms.

"Oh he sang? I missed it." Olette pouted.

"No worries, Aerith has it all on tape. Coz I wanna be a cowboy baybay~"

"OH MY GOD NO WAY!" Olette laughed.

"I didn't choose the stupid song!" Pence shouted, his face bright red as a tomato.

"He was pretty good." Zack nodded, his kid brother munching on some popcorn watching the people walk by. "He's right though, the songs are chosen at random."

"Oh no." Olette frowned. "What if one of us doesn't know the words?"

"Then you better hope someone else on your team knows or forfeit." He shrugged. "That's what I heard some other performers say anyway."

"I wouldn't worry Olette." Hayner smiled. "I know a few songs and I know you do too. So don't freak, okay?"

"Okay..."

"Oh, the duo finished. I think it's your turn." Hayner looked over her shoulder to the stage.

"Whaaat? Already?" She bit her lip nervously.

"A lot of people dropped out from the contest. Due to Cinderella's performance earlier." Zack nodded at Hayner.

"Guess Twilight Town doesn't have a lot of talent as far as singing goes." Hayner laid his head on the counter. "At this rate, we'll be home before midnight, all the better."

"Well...w-wish me luck." She inhaled deeply, brushing herself off.

"Good luck." Hayner winked. "Give it your best."

"R-Right..." She left the bar and went straight to the stage standing in front of the mic stand. She smiled nervously and waved when a song came on that she was a little familiar with. 'Oh...this...this is momma and daddy's wedding song!' She smiled and parted her lips. "Why do birds suddenly appear everytime you are near? Just like me, they long to be close to you~"

Hayner smiled and rested his elbow on the counter, his jaw in his hand. "See, I knew she could sing."

"Now THAT'S a diaphram." Zack even relaxed a bit, settling down some to listen. Pence felt the embarrassment fading to even lift his head up and watch.

And the ending of the song Olette took in a deep breath, feeling all the hot lights on her and hearing the people cheering. It was...kind of fun. It was no future for her, but it felt nice to share in the dream. She left the stage and ran back to Hayner as fast as she could. "Omigosh!" She gasped clinging to him. He just laughed and patted her back.

"You did it! See I told you you could do it!"

"I-I couldn't breathe! All those people staring!"

"You were fine!" He reassured her. "Wasn't she Pence?" Pence's mouth was open as he nodded.

"Well...I did take choir lessons when I was little...so I guess that helped." She settled herself on the stool.

"Okay, these guys are gonna sing and then we'll bang a finale. Pence, you know what to do." Hayner looked back at his friend who inhaled a great sigh.

"Yeah yeah. See you guys soon." And he took off out of the bar as fast as he could. He was NEVER coming back to this place after tonight!

10 minutes after 11. Pence should be back any moment. Hayner looked at Aerith. "We still have tape left over?"

"Oh yes, quite a bit." She smiled. "Show's almost over. You coming up soon?"

"Uh yeah I think. Guess it'll be over sooner than midnight huh?"

"Uh huh, oh Olette are you ready?"

"F-For what?"

"Didn't you hear? The final round the customers get to choose who they want to sing." Hayner's jaw dropped when he heard.

"B-B-B-But why?!" She shrieked. "I can't do that again!"

"O-Olette you gotta!" Hayner panicked. "I didn't know-oh man!"

"It's okay, just calm yourself. Breathe, and go sing just like you did last time. People love you, that's why they voted for you."

"B-But..."

"I trust you Olette." Hayner gripped her hand, pulling her close. "Okay? I believe in you, just sing."

"O...O-Okay..." She shook like a leaf and went straight to the stage. She waited for the song when-

'I...I don't know this song...I-'

"Olette sing!"

"I-"

"OLETTE!"

The song had started, but Olette hadn't. Hayner hissed and darted through the crowd, she froze on the stage. All she saw were the looks the competition were giving her. Haughty, snobbish smirks confirming her negative self opinion. She couldn't sing. But then, she started to sing-no wait...she wasn't singing, so who was?

"There's not a soul at there, no one to hear my prayers."

"H-Hayner?!" Olette gasped as her friend stood in front of her...singing the song that she was supposed to sing.

"Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight!" Hayner sang loud and proud. "I want somebody to help me chase these shadows away! Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight take me through the darkness to the break of the day!" Oh...my god. Olette blushed. Was it even right for Hayner to know that song? The competition thought as much as well. Regardless, Hayner didn't choose the song. He was covering for his friend and that took courage. People in the back started jumping up and cheering. Olette felt her courage return as she heard the cheers and Hayner sing. She even started learning a few of the lines.

'We can do it!' She took on her determined face and stepped in line with Hayner, holding her microphone to her lips. They both sang the same lines, danced out on the stage and ignored the somewhat disturbed looks the front row was giving them.

Hayner was embarrassed alright. The only reason he knew this song was that his mother loved it. She'd play the cassette in the car whenever she was waiting for him to get out of school. On the way home she'd play it. That was when he was a little boy. He couldn't get the haunting lyrics out of his head.

The song was now coming to a close and now everyone save for the competition were standing and cheering, some even singing along with them. Confetti was sprayed out over the room as Aerith approached the stage with the trophy and a big grin.

"The votes were tallied and the winners of Twilight Town's Dusk Tavern first annual singing competition: Team Hayner!" She shouted over the song as Olette simply squealed. Hayner roared victoriously and thrust a fist into the air, running to claim the trophy, both him and Olette holding it above their heads. "Congratulations!" Aeris took a picture of the both of them holding the trophy with the biggest smiles.

"We did it! We did it, Olette! We-..." The music was still playing but that victorious smile was instantly replaced. In the doorway of the bar he saw his mother and father, with a shamed Pence. "...I think this is where I say...I'm screwed."


	13. Chapter 13

"What is WRONG with you?!" Hayner's mother looked at the trio. They just kept their faces down and let her yell. "In a bar! On a schoolnight! Do you know how bad this looks?!" Passerbys looked a moment and went on their way. Getting yelled at in public wasn't on Hayner's list of things of to do. Especially when they were standing just outside the tavern itself.

"M-Mom we weren't drinking, I swear!"

"That's beside the point! You're 15 Hayner, 15! I can't even trust you to go outside anymore! You take your friends to a bar!"

"Mom I had to! The competition!"

"What, this silly competition? Is this why you said you couldn't come welcome our neighbors? To sing in a-a bar-a bar, Hayner a bar! And you had the gall to lie to me about your going to get your school materials!"

"S-Sorta...I mean! We still have to have those materials just not yet!" Hayner hated this, even his father was quiet. He didn't look half as angry as his mother did. The hurt look on his face though, it was enough to make any son feel guilty.

"Hayner, we're going to take Pence and Olette home. We're going to tell their parents. And when we get home, you're grounded for a month."

"A...a-a month?" Hayner's mouth gaped open. "B-But mom-"

"I'm unhooking your phone, TV. and your computer."

"N-Not the computer!" He shouted back.

"Hayner it's for your own good! Now get in the car, all three of you!"

"Mom please, take the TV. out, cut my phone cord, lock me in my room, put bars on my windows, take my CDs away, my cassettes, I-I don't care but please not the computer! Anything but the computer!"

"Why Hayner? Why just your computer?"

"U-Uh...b-because I...need it..."

"Why? For school? Or to talk to someone?" That was that, he knew he was caught. He blushed and tipped his head down. "Why Hayner? Why didn't you tell us? I thought you were opening back up to us?"

"I-I was...mom I couldn't tell you." Hayner trembled, feeling so ashamed. "I couldn't because...I...please mom...don't take it away..." His mother pursed her lips and watched as her son was teetering on the edge of breaking down. It was the computer's fault in the first place. She had to do what she had to do.

"One month Hayner. That's all. Let's go."

"M-Ma'am wait, I left my clothes in there...I-I have to get changed I can't let my mom see me like this." Olette looked like she was on the verge of tears. "I-I didn't mean to get Hayner and Pence into trouble. It was all my idea."

"Olette!" They both gasped.

"That's not true mom!" Hayner tried to stop her.

"No Hayner! Stop it! I'm not the nice girl everyone thought I was. I...I heard Hayner sing and...since I have friends here I...I-I thought...that...he would sing in the competition. I know now what I did was wrong, I shouldn't have tempted them. I'm so so sorry!" Olette's eyes poured over with tears.

"Olette..." Pence watched her break down and apologize to Hayner's parents.

"Now dear, don't get upset." Hayner's mother frowned and pat her back. "I know you didn't mean any harm."

"I dragged your son to a bar, I-I-I...!" She covered her face and cried into her hands.

"Olette please, it's alright. We're not executing him." Hayner's father watched, feeling guilty for making the young lady cry.

"Why is he the one getting punished, while I...no, no you shouldn't ground him. Tell my mother and she'll ground me for half a year. Hayner and Pence did nothing wrong." Olette's face was red as a tomato as she sobbed into her hands. "Before I go home to mom, I have to change...she doesn't deserve to see me in this. She's done so much for me. Thanks for holding my bag Hayner." She grabbed Hayner's bag and went back into the bar. Before she went inside, he saw her turn slightly and wink at him.

Pence just gawked at where she was and turned to Hayner who just sighed and shook his head. Who knew Olette was such a good actor?

Olette stood in her normal clothes at the counter, stuffing a video tape, CD, and note into a ziplock baggy, and wrote 'To Sora' on the front of it. "Now Aerith, please put this up. This is a time capsule, someone will be by later on to pick it up. Can I trust you with it?"

"You sure can." She smiled. "Isn't that right, Zack?"

"Yeah sure, whatever." He groaned, watching Axel blow straw wrappings at passerbys.

"Thanks so much." Olette smiled. "Make sure our pictures stay in the case? The person coming by needs those too. I also left instructions on what to do with the capsule."

"Sure thing girly." Aerith winked. "You'll have to come by the shop sometime."

"Thanks, I will!" Olette smiled. "If I'm not grounded." Then blushed, rubbing the back of her head. "This isn't going to blow over well with mom."

"Oh poor thing, then I hope I'll see you soon."

"Yeah me too. Bye." She waved and joined her friends outside who were waiting for her. She sniffed and wiped at her eyes. "S-Sorry I took so long...t-trying to clean my face."

"Poor dear." Hayner's mother pet her hair. "Honey you aren't a bad girl, don't think that."

"I-I just feel like I betrayed you. P-Please don't hate me." Her voice went up an octave, evidence she was about to sob again. Hayner's mother just enveloped her in her arms and pat her hair down.

"No no honey, I couldn't hate you. You're a sweet girl. We better get you home before your parents worry." On the way to the car, Hayner leaned into Pence.

"What happened man? You were supposed to stay outside the window."

"The remote couldn't reach the receiver...so I climbed in and the moment I turned it, your mom walked in dude. There wasn't a place for me to hide."

"Well thanks, you tried. Good news? We won." Hayner smiled a bit.

"No lie? Well between you two I knew you'd make it work. Too bad you didn't leave the note and stuff. At least he'll see your picture, yeah?"

"Yeah..."

"Relax, I got it covered." Olette whispered.

"Y-You what?" Hayner gaped. Was there no end to this girl's wonders?

"Yup, Aerith's got it under control. Sora's gonna see your CD and tape for sure." She smiled, getting into the car. This girl could make the pope think the devil is a saint. She really was something else. Hayner knew for sure, he really had the best friends ever.

It was a long ride back home. Hayner was now the only one left in the car, his head resting against the glass the lights from the street zipping over his face as they passed. He felt so low. Lower than he'd ever felt. Even that one time he accidentally broke his mother's bowl when he was trying to make cookies for her. Doesn't every kid do something for their mom's on Mother's Day? The more Hayner thought about it, he got into the worst trouble when he was doing something special for someone else. He was doing something for someone else and yet, he was the one to be punished in the end. No matter how unfair it seemed, Hayner took it all with a pinch of salt. He was always the strong one, but now he didn't feel like being strong.

Once in a while Hayner's father would look back into the rearview mirror. He took his eyes off the road for a second and back again to attain the attention of his son. "What do you have there?..."

"Mm?" Hayner perked, looking into the mirror at his father's face then looked into the seat beside him. "Oh...a trophy."

"From the bar?"

"...Yeah. We won first place." He sighed and tapped the side of his head against the glass again, trying not to sound too glum.

"Well...good job-" His father received a small elbow to the arm from his wife. Hayner knew his mother was still way beyond upset. And he wasn't about to pick a fight either. Who cares if she cared about him winning a trophy for singing? He sure didn't. His only regret was Sora. And how he'd never be able to tell him he wouldn't be able to talk to him for a whole month. Fate you truly are a cruel mistress.

When he was back home, Hayner came to his room to find his television, CD player, and telephone had been removed, all save for his computer. He was almost hopeful until upon closer inspection he found the cords had been removed. Smart. With a sigh he sat the trophy on his desk and threw himself on the bed, tucking his arms behind his head. What a predicament to be in. Hayner tipped his head up to look out his window above his bed. From here he could see the rift in the sky, gently glowing green and pink almost like a nebula. Just like it glowed everynight since it appeared.

"C'mon...stay open...if you ARE the reason I can talk to Sora...stay open for a bit longer." His pleading brown eyes trembled as they focused on the sky, the moon casting gentle shadows into his room. "I'd never ask for anything else." He closed his eyes and let sleep take him away to peace. To where Sora was, away from his room, away from the rest of the world, just that one place where he could be with the boy he loved with no one to interfere.


	14. Chapter 14

Getting back to school, Hayner found was the hardest thing to do. The first day particularly the hardest. Then again, Mondays always are. The days just seemed to drag on. He spent most of his time staring out the window looking out over the sky to the rift. He wondered if the rift looked the same in Sora's sky. If so, he hoped they were looking at the same one so. He hoped Sora knew how much he cared for him. If Hayner didn't know any better he'd swore this was eating him alive.

"Hayner?"

"Uh?" He tipped his head up to look at the teacher.

"Please pay attention, this is important." She nodded her head and turned back to the board. "Now then, any volunteers? For reading a bit of their essay this morning? I don't want to hear excuses." She smiled. "Like you don't know nothing and so-" She stopped as Hayner raised his hand. "Yes would you like to share?"

"...that sentence is grammatically wrong."

"Excuse me?" She blinked and adjusted her glasses.

"Your sentence was grammatically wrong." Hayner felt the eyes of his classmates on him, including his two friends. "You said 'don't know nothing' you don't use double negatives in a sentence..."

"Ohh clever Hayner." She smiled. "You're right, you don't use double negatives in a sentence. I was just teasing but you were right to correct me. Well done."

"Woah...who knew Hayner was so smart..." Some kids whispered.

"Hayner I'd like to speak with you after class, if you don't mind?" He sighed and rested his jaw in his hand.

"Sure...I don't have anything better to do." Olette and Pence looked at each other and bit their lips. Hayner must be sick. Must be the one month grounding that did it. Hayner? Stay after school? Theoretically impossible. Maybe he WAS struck by lightning.

His two friends waited eagerly by the door for their leader when finally he came back out. The first thing they did was bombard him with questions.

"What took so long?"

"What did she want?"

"Are you feeling sick?"

Their leader groaned and brushed off the questions. "One at a time guys. She just wanted to know if I wanted to be on this year's quiz bowl."

"Ooh quiz bowl? Every smart kid's ideal pasttime." Olette placed a finger to her cheek. "We all know you have the brains. But now we get to see them in action." She giggled and turned to Pence. "Isn't that right?"

"Oh man, quiz bowl." The bigger teen grinned. "Right on."

"Yeah..." Hayner sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Hey man, you still feeling down about that punishment?" Pence frowned, tipping his head down to get a glimpse of Hayner's face.

"It's just been 5 days." He whispered. "I can't go on like this." Hayner turned from his friends and began walking down the hallway. Both friends turned to look at each other worriedly before turning back to the other.

"H-Hayner you know, we can go Struggle tomorrow afternoon if you'd like? I heard this bigshot was comin' and-"

"No thanks, Pence." Hayner murmured, walking mechanically to the next class.

The first week, second week, third, it all went by so slowly. Hayner swore he aged 3 years by the time the fourth came by. The one thing that surprised him the most was his report card. He always did decent in school. English C, Geometry D, History C, Gym B, Choir C, Computer Programming D, Career Ed D, and Biology C. Well...he tried to do decent but at the start of the semester...

"Omigosh! Honey look at this!" Hayner's mother gasped as he took a look at the progress report Hayner brought home. His father turned away from his newspaper and looked at the report. His eyes widened, he leaned forward more and adjusted his reading glasses, looking back and forth between the paper and his son.

English A, Geometry B, History A, Gym A, Choir A, Computer Programming B, Career Ed A, Biology A.

"A's and B's!" His mother exclaimed, jumping up and grabbing Hayner in a tight hug. "I knew you could do it! And look!" She smiled pointing at the bottom of the page. "In the top 5 of your class! Oh I'm so proud of you!"

"Y-Yeah mom...I'm...I'm happy too..." He put up a fake smile and pat her shoulder.

"Oh this calls for a celebration. Let's go out and eat!" She grinned, her husband looking up with an equal proud smile.

"...No thanks." Hayner sighed.

"What? Why not?" She frowned softly. "You worked so hard, you need a reward."

"No I..." Hayner slumped and looked away. "I don't want anything. You guys can eat though..." He turned and left for his room, shutting his door quietly.

"Why isn't he happy?" She sat beside the elder man, leaning into him. "He looks so sad..."

"Maybe you better check up on him." He frowned, just as concerned as she was. "I think he needs his mother right now."

"Maybe you're right." She sighed. "I've been hard on him these past few weeks. I'll go see what he's doing." She got up and quietly followed the steps her son took to his room, opening the door just a fraction to peek inside. It didn't take her long to see Hayner truly was sad. He threw himself on his bed only to get up as soon as he did it, then growled and flop back. Not too soon after that he'd stand up and look out the window and lean on it, then finally he sat in front of his computer and look into the black screen. Tears were building in his eyes. It pained her as she saw him cover his face in his hands, propping his elbows on the desk.

"I miss you, Sora." He whispered, ready to cry.

Maybe...maybe taking the computer away wasn't the best decision for her to make. True his grades sky rocketed and he was doing better in everything, but he rarely helped out anymore. Those lively brown eyes faded and he didn't give her kisses anymore. He didn't smile, he didn't laugh, he never asked for a thing because he never said a word. The tears slipped down Hayner's cheek from under his hands falling onto the wooden desk.

His mother closed the door softly and left back to join her husband on the couch.

"Is he alright?" He asked, licking his thumb and turning a page of his paper.

"I think...we should unground him as his reward, what do you think?"

"I sure hope it'd brighten him up."

Hayner sniffed softly and heard the call of his mother in the livingroom. He wiped his face good and left first for the bathroom to wash the tears clean before confronting his parents. He stood in front of them, trying to swallow the lump in his throat that came with the crying. "Y-Yeah?"

"Your father and I have been thinking...since you've been doing so well in school. We've decided to give you your things back." His brown eyes widened. It was just as she figured. A spark of hope flickered in their son's eyes as his lips fell agape.

"Y-Y...You mean it? I-I can have everything back? I-Including my computer?"

"Yes, including your computer." She smiled at what she saw. That grateful smile spread across Hayner's face. And that spark fanned out until she saw the happiness in his eyes.

"Oh man, oh-thanks mom!" He slung his arms around her neck. "Wh-where are they?"

"Closet on the top shelf." His father pointed. He wasted no time in running to the hallway closet, gathering only the cord to his computer and running back to his room. His mother looked up from the couch to see only the radio, CD player electrical cords hanging and lightly swinging.

"He only took the computer cord." She rested back against her husband.

"As expected I suppose." He turned the page and blinked as the paper was wrenched from his hands.

"Honey! Pay attention to me!" His wife pouted, holding the newspaper well out of reach.

"If I must." He chuckled and held her close for some much needed cuddling.

Hayner quickly plugged up the computer and waited for it to boot then logged online typing in the website. Only one thing echoed in his mind as his fingers typed over the letters: Sora Sora Sora Sora Sora. At last he signed on and was greeted by what he almost expected to be an empty room. But there he saw it, Sora's name.

**Cloud_Sprint015 has left***

"Uh..." Hayner frowned at the screen. He left?

**Cloud_Sprint015 has joined***

*Cloud_Sprint015: Hayner? Is that you?

*StrugglePunk99: Well yeah, of course its me.

*StrugglePunk99: God I missed you Sora.

*Cloud_Sprint015: Yeah.

*StrugglePunk99: So sorry I haven't been able to contact you.

*StrugglePunk99: But I'll make up for lost time.

*Cloud_Sprint015: Don't bother.

'I have ano' Hayner stopped in the midst of typing and blinked at Sora's response. He backspaced his letters and retyped in the blank field.

*StrugglePunk99: What do you mean?

There it was again. That silence that ate at him. Sora, what are you doing?

*Cloud_Sprint015: I don't think we should do this anymore.

*StrugglePunk99: Do what?

"Please Sora...don't say that..." Hayner begged.

*Cloud_Sprint015: I think we should stop seeing each other.

*StrugglePunk99: Why?!

Hayner's hands flew to his face on instinct, dragging down his cheeks. This wasn't happening. It just wasn't happening!

*Cloud_Sprint015: Who are we kidding?

*Cloud_Sprint015: We'll never meet up.

*StrugglePunk99: No no Sora please believe me.

**Cloud_Sprint015 has left***

"Sora!" Hayner squeezed the edge of his desk fighting against tears.

**Cloud_Sprint015 has joined***

*Cloud_Sprint015: Look my connection is worsening. I want to end this Hayner

*StrugglePunk99: Please don't Sora!

*StrugglePunk99: I love you!

**Cloud_Sprint015 has left***

**Cloud_Sprint015 has joined***

**Cloud_Sprint015 has left***

Something was wrong. Really wrong.

**Cloud_Sprint015 has joined**

*Cloud_Sprint015: Hayner don't make it difficult.

*Cloud_Sprint015: Please.

*StrugglePunk99: Why, please tell me why.

*Cloud_Sprint015: Just because.

*StrugglePunk99: You obviously didn't get my last message.

**Cloud_Sprint015 has left***

**Cloud_Sprint has joined***

*Cloud_Sprint015: What message?

*StrugglePunk99: The one at the Dusk Tavern.

**Cloud_Sprint015 has left***

Hayner waited in that room. Five hours passed in between his playing his game and checking the chat and still Sora's name did not come back into the room. He sighed and pushed himself away from the desk, stumbling out of his room to the livingroom where he found his mother ready to turn the television off. She smiled at him and held up the remote.

"Hi honey. You want to stay up a bit? Watch some TV.?"

"Er, no thanks, mom." Hayner sighed. "I um, I'm going to bed early and...before I forget, I have quiz bowl tomorrow after school..." That was all we said before he marched right back into his room and silently shut the door. She frowned and sat the remote on the coffee table. He was happy not too long ago. What happened to that boy? And again it had to be all the computer's fault. That night Hayner stared up at the rift from his bed. It still showed no signs of going away, if anything it looked a little brighter. So it couldn't have anything to do with the weak connection Sora had. Could it? Sora...he grimaced and squeezed his eyes shut tight. "Forget about Sora." He whispered to himself. "Sora's history...history that hasn't happened yet." No matter what he said. No matter how he tried to make himself feel different. He felt that fondness for the boy linger like the sweet taste of wine. Hayner couldn't hate Sora, he couldn't loathe him, he simply loved him. He wanted to believe he could meet him. No matter what anyone else said. Sora may have lost faith, Hayner didn't. Here in this lonely year 2000 he had no one. Sora must have already found someone in the future, someone he could touch and hold. Things he couldn't do with him.

"Maybe its best...I forget." He covered his face with his hands. "If it's what Sora wants...it'll be hard..." Brown eyes opened through the fingers and lingered on the swirling green miasma in the sky. "I'll try...its going to take time but I'll forget...Sora..."


	15. Chapter 15

"Alright this is for 500 points." Olette, Pence, Zexion, Selphie, Vaan, and Demyx's hands all hovered over their own buzzers, each either coolly or nervously awaiting the question from their teacher. Hayner looked like he was walking on death roll. Inattentive eyes lingering on the buzzer regardless. For an invited player he sure didn't seem very interested. "How many times does a hummingbird's wings beat per minute?"

"Uh..." A few hands lingered over the buzzer.

'What a bunch of idiots.' Zexion sneered. Just as the calm and collected boy was about to push the button...

BUZZZZ

"Three to four thousand times a minute depending upon species." Hayner muttered, his jaw resting on his supported hand. Olette and Pence gaped at Hayner.

"500 points to Hayner!" Their teacher squealed with laughter. "Oh good job! Good job!"

"Impossible." Zexion scowled at the blond. "How could you possibly know that?"

"It's called studying. But surely someone as omniscient as you would of buzzed already." Hayner looked back at the silver haired boy as if he was the most boring paid programming commercial he had ever seen. The rest of the kids held back a snicker as Zexion fumed. How dare that brainless monkey show him up!

"Alright no fighting, we're all good here." The teacher frowned. "Well that's enough for today. We'll meet again next week. Last week until the big Quiz Master competition! I hope everyone studies up now. And this year maybe we can take home the gold and rip that fat champion belt right off of the star competitor!" She growled and doubled up her fists. Woah, everyone backed away slowly grabbing up their belongings. "Study hard." She smiled sweetly and gracefully left the room. Hayner threw his bag over his shoulder and left slowly.

"Hayner, hey wait for us." Olette pouted and swung her own book bag on her shoulder. Her and the other teen following their leader. "Hey, what's been going on with you lately? You've been so weird."

"Yeah dude. You don't smile...you don't laugh or nothing. A month's been up, you can use the computer and I'm pretty sure the hole in the sky is still open." Pence frowned softly. "Isn't Sora still there?" Hayner's hand twitched then raised up to grip his bag strap. "Hayner?"

"No."

"No what?" Olette pressed, keeping her voice soft and gentle.

"No, I-!" He turned and faced them with an expression with more emotion to it than he ever showed this past month. His brows drew together in pain, his brow eyes watered, and his bottom lip quivered just the slightest. "No...he isn't..." He stood there letting the news soak into his friends' brain, watching their reactions. They genuinely looked upset, nowhere near how he felt. He turned away and walked down the lone hallway leaving the schoolgrounds. Sora wasn't there. Hayner was sick of it. He couldn't go just one day without someone mentioning or implying the boy. The orange sun sparkled from behind yellow clouds as he walked down the street.

"Excuse me?" Someone behind him spoke up. Hayner turned around slowly and at once perked up just a bit, blinking mildly.

"Who are you again?"

"I'm Ven? I'm in your class?"

"Oh yeah, you the kid that sits in front row in history. Right?" Hayner turned back towards the front slightly, easing up on his cold shoulder attitude.

"Yeah. I was wondering if I could walk with you." Ven pocketed his hands, not carrying a bag.

"Be my guest." Hayner shrugged. "I don't own the street." And he began to walk, the other blond following him.

"No but its just common courtesy to ask."

"Touché." Brown eyes looked back at the other teen, a small smirk tugging at the lips of the owner of those brown eyes. "So, what did you want to talk about?" They both walked side by side not acknowledging any other person that passed.

"Are you single?"

* * *

"Hayner! We're going to go out now, you want to come with us?" Hayner's father called from the livingroom.

"No thanks I'm studying!" He shouted back, three books open on his bed as he wrote furiously in his notebook. That was the answer he always received nowadays. Sometimes he wondered why he kept asking the boy if he wanted to come along. It was a good hour and a half since his parents left. Hayner sighed and leaned back into his headboard, head tilted back to eye his ceiling. Since when did school become such a priority? He didn't even know himself anymore. Pretty sure his parents felt the same. He tossed his pencil aside and shut his books, pushing them off of the bed to stretch out a bit. Not five minutes later the doorbell rang. "Oh geez who's this..." He groaned and forced himself to get up off of the bed and made his way into the livingroom when it rang again two, three more times. "I'm coming, I'm coming!" Hayner scowled, answering the door immediately being bombarded with his best friends and their questions.

"Hayner how could you?!"

"I thought you loved Sora!"

"How could you date Ven?!"

"When did this happen?!"

"HOW did it happen?!"

"That was so low, dude!"

"A-Alright shut up!" Hayner pushed against them. "One at a time!" He ushered them in and shut the door behind them. "C'mon guys, sit." But neither one of them sat. They paced around in front of the doorway, Olette looking upset and Pence looking at his best friend as if he should be ashamed. "...h-hey, what's wrong?" Hayner frowned.

"What's wrong? What's WRONG?" Olette frowned back. "Dating Ven is what's wrong. You're dating Sora, Hayner."

"Oh that." Hayner sighed and nodded.

"Yeah that. That little...sweetheart you forgot to mention." She was so close to seething.

"Olette its not what you think-"

"I think it's very well what I think! Pence and I worked hard to set you up with Sora and you just end it? What's wrong? Can't stand to hang out with us anymore? Need something new?"

"No!"

"Then tell us, man!" Pence tugged on his own shirt sleeves. "We don't even know you anymore!"

"I don't even know myself!" Hayner shouted back, immediately regretting it. He sighed and seated himself on the couch and waved to the empty spaces, the other two teens hesitantly occupying the places. "Guys...I...two weeks ago mom ungrounded me. First thing I did was plug my computer up and log in to talk to Sora only..." God this hurt everytime he thought about it. His hands snaked up his arms and held himself tightly. "When I barely even got a chance to say hello...he said he wanted to end it. I begged him not to. I told him I loved him more than anything and I wouldn't love anyone else. Still...in the end he didn't want me...so you see, the past few weeks I've been TRYING to forget him and the pain he's caused me. I can't because in one way or another, someone keeps reminding me of him."

"Hayner...wh-why didn't you tell us?" Olette whispered. "We're your friends...if you needed us..."

"Yeah man...don't you trust us?"

"It's not like that guys, not at all." Hayner whimpered softly, looking to each of them. "We've been through some hard times...I had my own troubles and I knew you had yours...I didn't want to add on."

"Hayner, your troubles are our troubles. Or did you forget that's what best friends do?" She reached out and held the other teen's hand. "That's what we're here for. Pence and I will always be here for you." Hayner's eyes lingered on them longer. Just until he gave in and leaned into the girl and held her tightly, feeling all that pent up pain come gushing to the surface crying into her shoulder. "It's okay." Olette rubbed his back, holding him there.

"H-He doesn't want me." Hayner sobbed and squeezed.

"Shhh..." Olette rubbed in small circles while Pence stood up and went into the kitchen to fetch the other a small cup of tea.

"O-Olette what do I do?"

"You know that better than anybody." She pulled back and squeezed Hayner's cheeks together, making him pucker his lips lightly.

"Mmh, I-I dohn't."

"Make him love you! Hayner if you really love Sora you have to fight for him."

"But he doesn't-"

"Dude its all simple human behavior." Pence came back with a small cup of steaming tea. "Sora can't see you, he can't hug you, so he's feeling discouraged. He's not like you. He doesn't see this distance as a challenge. He sees it as a hindrance. Honestly I think he's like a girl in a way." Pence shrugged. "Just in the way he really wanted to see you, you know? All he wanted from you was a relationship and with all this time inbetween, he's doubting it...but..." He frowned and rubbed his chin. "He couldn't just all of a sudden doubt it..."

"What do you mean?" Hayner held the cup with loose fingers. Hot cup was hot.

Pence's eyes narrowed lightly. "Someone put doubt in his head. They had to of."

"Wh-What?!" Hayner gasped then growled. "H-How?!"

"You're not the only friend in the world he has, Hayner. Sora's got lots of buddies I'd wager in the future. Ones that were probably jealous."

"But how could they believe that we're in the past and stuff?"

"We believed you when you said Sora was in the future." Olette shrugged.

"Point taken." The blond set his cup aside and groaned, running a hand through his hair. "But...how can I fight that? He won't even talk to me."

"Not true. If he really loved you, now and then he'll have urges to talk to you even if he's been encouraged not to talk to you. Its all in his head. All he knows is that when he talked to you, its the happiest he's felt. It's like smoking a cigarette and all of a sudden someone telling you not to. Just because they tell you not to, even though you have the sense to know better, still they didn't take that cigarette away. They still CAN smoke if they want. Same with you and Sora. He can't help talking to you. Because you can't be taken away."

"I...not sure I like being compared to a cancer stick, but whatever." Hayner made a small face. "You really think he still loves me?"

"Oh totally!" Olette grinned. "Now just get Sora back and let Ven down easy."

"Yeah, about that. I'm not dating him."

"Wh-what?! You're not?!" They both gaped.

"Nope, I just walked him home." Hayner shrugged. "He asked if I was single, I told him no and that I was in the middle of a relationship and that I might be single but don't count on it."

"Oh Hayner you silly goose!" Olette giggled and hugged him tightly. "How about you see if Sora's on?"

"I...nah, I'll try later."

"No time like the present!" Olette poked his nose frowning. "Get in there and see if he's on."

"He's not there, I'm telling you. Plus he's got awful connection and-"

"Come on man, no excuses!" Pence tugged the other boy up and urged him to his bedroom. Well, what could he say? He was beaten. So rather than fighting off his friends, he trudged into his room and sat into the cold swivel chair, staring into the blank screen as his friends made themselves comfortable on his bed. "Well?" Hayner sighed and turned the screen on and logged into the site and wasn't the least bit surprised to see it empty.

"See? Told you. Nothing."

"Look!" Olette pointed over Hayner's shoulder. Oh...my...god. Hayner's eyes widened at what he saw on the screen

**Cloud_Sprint015 has joined***

"Say something!" Pence hissed softly.

*StrugglePunk99: Hi

And now the long torturous wait. All three teens just about held their breath.

*Cloud_Sprint015: Oh, hi Hayner.

*StrugglePunk99: Sora, I have to talk to you about something. Please listen, it's important.

*Cloud_Sprint015: What is it?

Now it was time for Hayner to pause. His fingers lingered over the keyboard as he thought of how to put his words.

*Cloud_Sprint015: Hayner?

*StrugglePunk99: Yeah, still here.

*StrugglePunk99: What made you stop loving me?

*Cloud_Sprint015: What are you talking about? I never stopped loving you.

*StrugglePunk99: Huh? But you said you didn't want me anymore!

*Cloud_Sprint015: I said I wanted to stop trying. I never said I didn't love you anymore. I still love you Hayner.

*StrugglePunk99: Then why?

*StrugglePunk99: After all we've been through, I still needed you.

*StrugglePunk99: Who told you to stop trying?

There it was again. Only this time it felt a little...scary? Like the embarrassing kind the scary. The kind where you've been caught in a dirty little secret. Maybe that's how Sora felt, maybe it wasn't. All he knew was that is exactly how he would feel if someone asked him the same question and that the awkward silence Sora was indulging in dug himself deeper and deeper into suspension.

*Cloud_Sprint015: He didn't tell me to stop...

*StrugglePunk99: Who Sora? Tell me who.

*Cloud_Sprint015: My...my friend. He just told me how stupid it was for us to be doing this when there were so many other people wanting to hold me here.

*StrugglePunk99: Some friend.

*Cloud_Sprint015: I know, I know. I saw through him though. I know he liked me and just wanted you out of the picture but...I had already told you all of that stuff. And my connection wasn't getting any better.

*Cloud_Sprint015: After I broke you like that...after I heard your song...I just cried in my bed every night praying to God he'd let you forgive me for the pain I caused you.

Hayner's eyes teared up as he typed out his words, feeling the water threaten to spill over his cheeks. The note last month, he got it.

*StrugglePunk99: You got my note?

*Cloud_Sprint015: In the old tavern yes. It's a cafe now, but it still looks the same...they let me have the picture, they gave me the bag and my God Hayner. When I heard you sing that. A part of me just knew that you knew I was going to do that to you. I'm so sorry Hayner. I never told you goodbye. I never wanted to leave you alone. I love you so so much.

Hayner caught a sob in his throat as he smiled, warm tears dripping down his face.

*StrugglePunk99: I love you too Sora

*Cloud_Sprint015: Please forgive me. Life isn't the same without you. I can't stand not talking to you. I can't stand the pain anymore.

*StrugglePunk99: Neither can I.

*Cloud_Sprint015: Would you...take me back?

*StrugglePunk99: There's nothing else I'd rather do :-x

*Cloud_Sprint015: I promise I'll treat you better :-x x100

Hayner laughed and cried freely. My God, if it weren't for his friends, he never would of gotten the courage to get back on and talk to Sora. And it was all a misunderstanding. Sora really did want him back. On cue, Olette reached over his shoulder and hugged him. He returned the hug, squeezing her tightly.

"He wants me. He wants me." Hayner whispered shakily.

"I see." She smiled, whispering back and petting his hair. "Come on Pence, let's leave them alone." Olette let go of Hayner and motioned towards the other boy urging him out. "We're gonna go now Hayner. Call us if you need anything okay? Anything at all."

"You got it." Hayner smiled brightly, his brown eyes shining.


	16. Chapter 16

Suddenly 2000 didn't seem like the most terrible of years he's ever had. If at all possible, he and Sora grew closer. Things started to get back to normal. Hayner started to help out with his family, he smiled, his eyes shined with a love for the world. As his mother put it. Her boy was growing up and she knew he didn't realize it. Yep, who knew? Hayner finally growing up. Now was the time to put him to the true test. The boy was typing away on his computer when his mother leaned against his doorway.

"Hayner, are you busy honey?"

"What's that?" He looked up, fingers pausing.

"The neighbor's called, they're going out tonight and they want us to go with them."

"Oh, that's cool." He nodded, looking back to the screen and grinning.

"She needs a babysitter."

"Tell her I said good luck." He waved a hand, eyes still stuck fast to the computer monitor. A full 10 seconds went by before he lifted his head up to see his mother still standing there in the doorway with that look on her face. "...No...no no NO mom no!" He groaned. "Me babysit?!"

"It's just for a few hours!" She huffed, crossing her arms.

"Mom I'm a guy, I can't babysit!"

"Says who?!"

"Says society! I'm a man!"

"Stop using stereotypes and get your butt next door and tell her you'll take the job or the computer goes again!" Empty threats. They helped really. Hayner inhaled a deep breath and let it out, turning back to the computer.

*StrugglePunk99: Yeah, Sora? Sorry I gotta go. Mom found a job for me tonight so I don't think I'll see you again til tomorrow.

*Cloud_Sprint015: Oh my~ She has you doing laundry?

*StrugglePunk99: Worse.

*Cloud_Sprint015: Dishes?

*StrugglePunk99: Getting warmer.

"Hayner! Now!"

"Ugh..."

*Cloud_Sprint015: I don't know. I give up.

*StrugglePunk99: I'm babysitting the neighbor's kid while mom and dad go out and party with the kid's parents.

*Cloud_Sprint015: Fun times. Lol

*StrugglePunk: Hey Sora?

*Cloud_Sprint015: Hey yeah?

*StrugglePunk99: I was thinking about something. Lets meet for real in the future.

*Cloud_Sprint015: Oh you silly

*StrugglePunk99: No really! Lets meet at...

*Cloud_Sprint015: Water fountain?

*StrugglePunk99: Water fountain?

He laughed as they replied at the same time.

*Cloud_Sprint015: You're such a romantic Hayner.

*StrugglePunk: Hey you said it too. Promise me? I'll meet you there one day.

*Cloud_Sprint015: Lol you got it. I'll hold you to it.

"Hayner!"

*StrugglePunk99: Gotta run. Bye babe :-x

*Cloud_Sprint015: Bye bye. See you soon :-x

**StrugglePunk99 has left***

He gave one more look up at his mother, giving her the sheepdog look. Her look only hardened. Oh hell, it wasn't working...he sighed and got up out of his chair getting a clean shirt out of his closet. "What time..." He sighed heavily.

"Just from seven to ten. We'll be back soon." Now that he took a closer look at his mother she looked dressed to kill. Come to think of it that had to be a new dress, he hadn't seen it before. Oh well, it wasn't like he had a choice. He dressed up to look presentable and followed his mother and father next door. He smiled to the new neighbors, they looked just like his own parents only a bit younger. They too looked dressed to kill. Instead of sitting down on the couch, he awkwardly stood by his parents after he was given a tour of the house.

"He doesn't watch much television. He does play though. Sure you don't mind babysitting for us?"

"Nah, I don't have anything else better to do." Yes he did! He could be talking to and wooing Sora right now! "You just go out and have fun. I'll keep the kid busy." He urged the couples out. The mother turned to face him worriedly.

"Remember he eats dinner around eight, its in the refrigerator and he must be in bed by ten."

"I got it."

"If he doesn't mind then just take away his Gameboy."

"Gotcha."

"If he still doesn't then-"

"Ma'am I got it under control! You just go out and have fun!" He urged the four of them out and shut the door. Well, time to meet the squirt. He made his way to his room and watched him. He looked familiar. There was someplace he saw his kid before. The younger looked up at Hayner and blinked blue eyes and smiled. "?"

"I 'member you. You gave me juice." OH! That was where he saw him. Hayner smiled and ruffled his hair.

"That's right, I did didn't I?" He remembered the little boy tagging along with his mother crying for something to drink. "So...Skylar?" The boy nodded. "What do you want to do? We have an hour until dinner."

Skylar just shrugged and went back to playing.

"...okay you just play and I'll...make sure you keep playing or...whatever..." He sighed and went into the livingroom and flipped on the tube. It was kind of creepy how the neighbor's house was like his own. Even their furniture was moved into the same places. It was just like he was at home. So lost in his program he almost jumped out of his skin when the shadowy figure of the boy came lurking up the hallway at him. He hated seeing stuff like that out of the corner of his eye. He grinned nervously, almost forgetting that he wasn't at home. "What's wrong sport?"

"I'm hungry..." He pouted. Aw...that pout was too adorable.

"Are you? Well let's see what your mom left for us." He got up and went through the fridge in the kitchen. "...ew, what _is_ this?" He wrinkled his nose and Skylar peeked in with him.

"Liver and onions. Mom makes it every Friday night. Its not too bad...but I still don't like it..."

"That ain't gonna fly." He sighed and picked up the phone dialing a number. "Hey...yeah this is Hayner...oh hey J." He grinned. "Yeah I need a pie quick. Its an emergency. Yep, oh hey send it at 212 west Sunset. Yeeaaah, just the house next to mine. Thanks." He hung up and looked down at the confused toddler. "We're having pizza tonight. Sorry liver, you lose." Skylar grinned and threw his arms in the air with a cry of excitement.

Hours later Hayner was removing evidence that they had pizza and even removed the atrocity from the confinements of the fridge and threw it in the backyard for Skylar's dog and not even he would eat it. Granted it wasn't a very noble thing to do but...meh. She did want Hayner to keep the kid happy and keep him happy he did. He sat in his room with the younger and even played with him. It wasn't as bad as he thought. Skylar was a good kid too. Eventually ten came around and playtime was over. In such a short time he learned so much about him. He learned he didn't have any friends yet, that he came from a town across the ocean. Well it explained the tan he had. That place was warm and sunny all year long. That his dad just graduated from medical school and came to Twilight's hospital for a better paying job. His mom was just a housewife like his own. Skylar came from a good family, it made Hayner happy.

"You said you had no friends?" He sat on his bedside putting him in bed.

"Yeah...no one said hi to me today...it was my first day too."

"Huh...well. How about I be your friend? You like that?"

"Yeah!" He grinned. The kid had a missing tooth somewhere. It was kinda cute seeing the gap in his teeth with that wide cheesy grin.

"Alright then, we're friends." He ruffled his messy brown hair and let him sleep, leaving a night light on for him in the corner and leaving the door cracked. It was a few minutes after ten until the parents came home. He looked to them and waved.

"Oh Hayner I hope he wasn't too much trouble..."

"No he was cool actually. We talked a lot. He's asleep now."

"Oh thank you hon. Here." She dug through her purse and attempted to give him 50 munny.

"N-No its okay really. I had fun doing it." He blushed. "I'll do it again sometime if you want, just no munny."

"Well...okay then, if you feel that way." She sighed, putting the munny back.

"So...goodnight." He waved and went back home flopping on his bed. Sora was probably asleep by now...and he was really too tired to get online. "Sorry Sora." He mumbled and turned over on his side still in his clothes slipping into a comfortable sleep.


	17. Chapter 17

Summer was closing in quickly, so were quiz bowl finals. Everyone had put their faith into their team and now tonight was the big night. The high school's gymnasium was lit up for the competition from a nearby school. The local team was compromised of Hayner, Pence, Zexion, Demyx and Vaan. Olette had found the quiz bowl not her cup of tea and decided to cheer from the sidelines, her and Selphie both. All the parents were there cheering their kids on, Olette looked around and found Skylar and his parents, Zack, Aerith and Axel, it was like the entire town was there to watch.

"Go Hayner!" Skylar cried out.

"Tackle them!" Aerith screamed out.

"Dude, seriously, chill out, its not football." Zack gave her a look. Axel looked on with little to no interest sipping on his coke

"The match will now begin, everyone please take your seats and remain quiet for the remainder of the competition." The intercom had announced. "Start!"

"The current topic is insects and every other household pest. What is the genus name for the garden spider? More commonly known as orb weavers, writing spider and banana spider."

Zexion's hand flew to the buzzer. "Argiope."

"Correct! 1 point for Twilight. Next question."

"This is so boring." Axel groaned, his feeble 8 year old mind unable to take the excitement.

"It'll be over soon hon." Aerith pat his head. "Just hang in there."

"What class is a scorpion classified in?"

Demyx's hand slammed down on the button. "Arachnid."

"Correct! Point to Twilight." The competition huffed and slumped. They knew the answers but the other team was just too quick with their hands.

"What is the study of insects called? Some people call it 'bug collecting'."

"Entomology!" Pence's hand came down next.

"Correct, that's Twilight 3 and Radiant Gardens 0. Next question." The next two hours were filled with questions from different categories. Mammal life, modern music, science and english. The other team wasn't doing half bad now. Half bad meaning they were now tied and going head to head. "Teams choose a member aside from your captain to represent you and approach the stand." Pence looked at Hayner, Vaan and Demyx also looked to Hayner and even though he hated the idea, Zexion frowned at Hayner.

"...N-Not me." Hayner gasped. "I can't do it."

"I know you can't." He sneered.

"Look Hayner you can. We studied like crazy all semester. You can do this."

"Why not you?!" Hayner whined at Pence.

"Because you've hardly had a chance to show your brains! Look at the audience, they think you're just a newb. Prove it to them that you're here because you're smart! Your parents are watching, don't you want to make them proud?" Well Pence did have a point, he hadn't made much of an appearance that night. He gulped and swallowed his nervousness and stood up.

"I...I-I might let you down. I don't want to, but I'm just saying..." His cheeks turned red as he approached the podium and shook hands with the team's chosen member named Yuffie something or other.

"The last question of the evening. This will determine the champion of the year 2000-2001. May the best team win." Hayner gulped and smiled nervously to the girl. She smiled back, but in the 'you're going down sucker' way. "According to many theories and the popular quantum mechanics theory, this body of mass produces a temperature and emits Hawking radiation. It has an undetectable surface called the 'Event Horizon'. It has been called time and time again, the 'death of a star'." Hayner's mind screamed at him.

'I know this...I know this!'

Yuffie looked unsure, her hand twitching over the buzzer.

"Ten seconds."

He had read this before his father's books. Hayner was no expert on time travel or space time continuum topics, but one thing he found fascinating from time to time was the mysteries of the universe. When he was younger, back before he got into Struggling, his parents were into all sorts of astronomical books. Especially his father. He told Hayner once that he dreamed of becoming a college major in astronomy. He thought he'd want to be some sort of professor or astronomer when he got older too just like his dad. Alas as he aged, so did his interest. He thought back on his childhood, all that reading when something in his mind clicked. He remembered this one section in the back and it scared him as a child. It was...it was...

"Two...one-"

Hayner's hand slammed down on the buzzer. "A black hole!"

"Correct! Twilight wins!"

"Omigosh!" Their teacher gasped with joy jumping with the principal. The auditorium burst out shouting and cheering. Confetti was showered over the floor as the moderator held out the trophy. All the team members jumped up and hugged Hayner tightly congratulating him. All for Zexion who just snorted gave him a quiet verbal pat on the back. The Twilight team all held up the trophy with victorious smiles as Hayner's mother snapped photos vigorously. And hell no one knew where it came from but soon the team was getting silly sprayed, cans being tossed back and forth. Hayner just helped his school make history.

* * *

"Hayner that was awesome! Did you wait until the last minute on purpose?" Olette squealed hugging his neck.

"No I swear I remembered at that exact moment!" He laughed hugging back. Everyone had met back at his house for a small celebration and they were still coming in through the doors.

"Hayner Hayner you did it!" Skylar ran up tugging on his shirt. He grinned and picked the kid up. "Did you hear me cheer? I cheerded for you."

"I sure did. You're a great supporter." He hugged the younger and sat him back down so his mother wouldn't squish the kid when she hugged him.

"That was amazing honey! Let's have a big dinner!"

"I'll help!" Olette peeped as most of the women and girls piled into the kitchen to help or chat. But when most of them left to do so all he could hear was chatter so it got quieter in the living room. Hayner sat his own miniature version of the trophy on the dining room table where Pence also had his. He smiled, lost in his triumph.

"You did good man." Pence smiled. "I told you you could do it. You just needed that extra push."

"Thanks, I owe you one man." Hayner reached over and hugged him.

"Hey now don't get all cheesy on me. Save that for Sora."

"Sora...that's right! I gotta tell him we won!" He jumped up and ran upstairs to his computer. "You better be on you doof..."

**StrugglePunk99 has joined***

*Cloud_Sprint015: Hayner!

*StrugglePunk99: Sora! We won!

*Cloud_Sprint015: That's great! I'm happy for you :-x

*StrugglePunk99: We were into sudden death and they pitted me up against this chick and I thought for sure I was going to lose.

*Cloud_Sprint015: But you didn't.

*StrugglePunk99: No and oh god I love you :-x x1000

*Cloud_Sprint015: Lol. I love you too. Oh my friend says he likes yours.

*StrugglePunk99: Which one is this one? Your best buddy?

*Cloud_Sprint015: Yes. He says he's hot.

*StrugglePunk99: Omg Pence? No way. I'll have to tell him.

*Cloud_Sprint015: Lol. So were the questions hard?

*StrugglePunk99: Some of them were. I can't believe I nailed that last one. I mean, what are the odds?

*Cloud_Sprint015: What was it about?

*StrugglePunk99: Well the question was about a black hole.

Sora fell into silence.

*StrugglePunk99: Hey Sora? You there?

*Cloud_Sprint015: Yeah. I'm here.

*StrugglePunk99: You okay?

*Cloud_Sprint015: Yeah. So a black hole. Yeah. What are the odds.

*StrugglePunk99: Sora you sound funny. Are you sure you're alright?

*Cloud_Sprint015: Yeah just thinking about a lot of things. Been thinking a lot lately.

*StrugglePunk99: Don't hurt yourself lol.

*Cloud_Sprint015: Oh ha ha.

*StrugglePunk99: Well better get ready for bed. Bedtime for both of us, right?

*Cloud_Sprint015: Yep. See you tomorrow?

*StrugglePunk99: You know it! I love you. 'heart'

*Cloud_Sprint015: Love you too Hayner. 'heart' x3

*StrugglePunk99: Hey you posted 3 hearts that means you love me more than I love you! That's not fair! I clearly love you more!

*Cloud_Sprint015: :-P Nyeh. No way I love you more.

*StrugglePunk99: Take this! 'heart'x10,000

*Cloud_Sprint015: x_x Overkill

*StrugglePunk: Lolol g'night Sora

*Cloud_Sprint015: Lol g'night Hayner

**Cloud_Sprint015 has left***

Time to eat, celebrate, and call it a night, Hayner smiled to himself. Yes, 2000 was looking up to be a great year. Nothing could spoil it now. Nothing.


	18. Chapter 18

"Aw no no no no you're kidding me!" Hayner cried out, tapping buttons furiously on his PS controller as Pence sat on one side grinning and Olette on the other tapping her own buttons with the player 2 controller, an innocent smile stuck fast on her lips. "Olette you're evil!" She turned to him with a dark grin then just giggled.

"Two outta three?"

"N-No way, Pence it's your turn, pass." He tapped the other boy's shoulder and looked over at his computer where we saw what looked to be the monitor on the frizz. Instantly his smile fell as Olette and Pence cheerfully(?) picked out their Mortal Kombat characters.

Numbers and pixels snowed up the screen leaving Hayner to curse softly, tapping on the keyboard.

"Hayner?" Pence blinked, picking up a less than polite word leave his friend's lips. "You ok-aaaaaaaa oh my god! Hayner what did you do?!" He threw the controller down mortified at the computer's present state.

"Huh?" Olette looked up and for once dropped the controller to peek over both boy's shoulders to see what all the hubub was about. "Oh no!"

"I-I didn't do anything!" He shouted, furiously tapping on his keyboard. "No no stop it you stupid-stop it!" He screamed at his computer. Somewhere else the trio heard the main television turn up to drown out the silly shouting of children. As it was turned up Olette heard the main story for the day. She steered away from her geeky friends to join Hayner's parents in the livingroom. As the pringle that Hayner's mother was eating fell from her lip and even his father dropping the newspaper to actually look at the screen, Olette's eyes widened.

"I'm here live taking you to the scene of our town's unnatural phenomenon up on Sunset Hill where there seems to be a disturbance in the sky. Are we still on?" The woman looked back at the camera man who then aimed the camera up at the wrinkle, the area around it rippled and moved. It was so phenomenal you could hear the force and feel the shockwaves on the surface of the world that had knocked the Richter Scales for a whammy. People in the streets had stopped and stared up for once in fear at the sky and what this unnatural occurrence would bring. The camera's feed even started to look a little snowy.

"What's happening?" Olette murmured, feeling the ground shake. As it did, the two boys ran in from their room almost tripping over the livingroom rug to see what was going on and why the household had gotten so quiet. Hayner could feel the tremors in his bare feet through the carpet. The air in the house seemed...to warp. Like the area around a burning flame, or the hot pavement on a sunny day. It was almost stale and stuffy.

"Dude...I-I think we better get home. Mom's gotta be flipping." Pence went to the bedroom to collect his bag.

"No kids you better not go anywhere." Hayner's mother tore her head away from the TV. to look at them. "We don't know what's happening so just stay here. I'll call your parents." With a grunt Hayner ran from the livingroom to the front door opening it up to let in fresh air. A lot of good that did. Even the air outside was heavy, like the impending doom of a storm. All that was left was the popping of the ears. Outside he saw people gaping and pointing from their yards or the streets. All cars and traffic had stopped, well most of it.

"Skylar." He gasped his neighbor's name and snapped his head out to see the boy looking up at the sky with wonder. He...he wasn't scared at all. Said boy looked away to look at Hayner and smile, waving.

"Hi Hayner!"

"Skylar come here!" His mother gasped grabbing him up. "Honey stay inside please! Hayner hon go back inside you'll worry your mother." He shakily nodded and slowly walked backwards into his home.

"Hayner get your flashlight we're going down into the stormcellar!" His mother whizzed past grabbing up the kits she prepared for such emergencies.

"Y-Yeah one moment." He walked numbly into his room where his gaze fell on his computer once more. There. The chat site with the familiar screenname flashing.

*Cloud_Sprint015: HAYNER!

*Cloud_Sprint015: HAYNER!

With a hiss he dropped into his chair and typed out his response.

*StrugglePunk99: Sora what's going on?!

*Cloud_Sprint: Its the hole, its opening up!

The...hole?

*StrugglePunk99: Hole? What are you talking about?

*Cloud_Sprint015: The hole in the sky!

Hole in the sky? Hayner pushed himself over in his roller chair to look out the window, gaping now. That wrinkle in the sky was no wrinkle anymore. It looked as though a sharp point was sticking through on the right side of the atmosphere going out to space...or...something was pulling it in...like a...

*StrugglePunk99: Sora I'm worried, what do you mean a hole?

*Cloud_Sprint015: A long time ago we had this strange rift in our sky. Over the years it's opened more and more. The scientists say our atmosphere's decaying.

*StrugglePunk99: Sora was does that mean?

**Cloud_Sprint has left***

What?

**Cloud_Sprint015 has joined***

*StrugglePunk99: Sora please answer me.

*Cloud_Sprint015: We'll all die.

*StrugglePunk99: No

*StrugglePunk99: No no no no I won't let that happen!

*Cloud_Sprint015: It's too late. The damage is already done. We've accepted our fate Hayner.

*Cloud_Sprint015: We were careless, too lost in our everyday lives. Some of us choose to ignore our impending day of death. Either way it goes, we can't escape.

*StrugglePunk99: How did this happen?!

*Cloud_Sprint015: My parents said ten years ago a strong electrical storm surged in town. People say it was so strong it deformed the sky and altered our atmosphere.

"The storm back in December." Hayner gasped. "What if this storm is..."

"Hayner!"

"I'm coming!"

*StrugglePunk99: Sora I'm no expert on time or anything, but, do you think maybe this storm is the reason why we're able to talk to each other?

*Cloud_Sprint015: It's a possibility. The hole grows with each year, it must have something powerful in it that can exceed time.

*StrugglePunk99: Hold on, give me a sec.

He jumped up and turned his lights on. He ran through the house to his parent's bedroom to their bookshelf to dig out a certain book. He remembered his dad and how he had wanted to be an astronomer. And that one certain book with that certain section. He promised himself as a kid to never read that scary thing again but now it was serious. All the more reason to pick it back up and quickly. Hayner flipped through the pages hungrily to the space and time section...ugh of course it would be that section wouldn't it? "Here it is!"

*StrugglePunk99: Sora here it is I got it.

*Cloud_Sprint015: Got what?

*StrugglePunk99: My book.

*Cloud_Sprint015: Hayner?

*StrugglePunk99: ...Sora...what I'm reading is...appearing to be a...a black hole.

He couldn't remember feeling this numb before. Not even when Sora had once told him that he wanted to end the relationship.

"Black holes are said to be dark vortexes deep in space, the remains of a fallen star. Space and the stellar air around it is very delicate. When a star burns out it becomes heavy and much like a weight on a mattress, it falls in, collapses inwards and devours itself. No one has ever seen a black hole, so no one can truly say it exists. Astronomers once saw in telescopes in the years 1954 and 1975 that in the depth of space they saw a swirling mass of matter. It was no nebula, no galaxy and no comet. Experts could only deduce that there was an invisible monster next to a neighbor star that was eating away the gases, burning it out. Nothing can escape a black hole, not even light. If escape were an option, you would need to go faster than the speed of light. And since nothing in the known world is faster than that, you would have no chance of surviving…"

Wow thanks for the positive encouragement, book...

Silence followed and Hayner knew Sora was reading the text.

*Cloud_Sprint015: Yes. Its correct. That rift in your sky. The hole in mine. They're the one and the same, and it is a premature black hole that's about to awaken.

*StrugglePunk99: Sora why didn't you tell me?!

*Cloud_Sprint99: Hayner…

*StrugglePunk99: The rift's over the Milky Way! Are you telling me there's a black hole in the Milky Way?!

*Cloud_Sprint015: It is.

*StrugglePunk99: How can you accept this?!

By now Hayner was crying and tugging at his hair in frustration.

"Hayner where are you?!"

**Cloud_Sprint015 has left***

**Cloud_Sprint015 has joined***

**Cloud_Sprint015 has left***

Damn that connection of his!

**Cloud_Sprint015 has joined***

*Cloud_Sprint015: Hayner how could that of helped you or me? What could you do? Nothing can seal it off.

*StrugglePunk99: Maybe you can't, but I can! The rift here is still closed and it'd take years to open!

*StrugglePunk99: What did your scientists say about how it opened?

*Cloud_Sprint015: That we didn't take care of our world. Gasoline and smog thinned out the atmosphere. Too much technology and use of the power grids. Electricity became more than a necessity for us. It helped us get rid of all the trash...

*StrugglePunk99: The trash?

*Cloud_Sprint015: Yeah, all the landfills.

*StrugglePunk99: LandFILLS? Twilight Town has only ONE.

*Cloud_Sprint015: Not anymore. No one bothered to recycle their raw materials so trash gathered. We have at least 4 landfills now. We had to take down the forest outside of town to make room.

*StrugglePunk99: Sora I don't mean this personally, but your generation really messed things up.

*Cloud_Sprint015: I know.

*Cloud_Sprint015: And now we're paying for it.

*StrugglePunk99: Don't worry Sora. I'll reverse all of this.

The tremors seemed to get worse, from his view the sky warped as a force pulled on the atmosphere.

*Cloud_Sprint015: But Hayner

*StrugglePunk99: No no I'm not gonna let you go! Not after I met you!

*StrugglePunk99: I don't care if you're a boy. I don't care if you're in the future. I still love you and I'm still gonna save you no matter what!

*Cloud_Sprint015: Hayner...

*Cloud_Sprint015: Hayner its opened now.

**Cloud_Sprint015 has left***

**Cloud_Sprint015 has joined***

*StrugglePunk99: Sora!

*Cloud_Sprint015: Hayner goodbye.

*StrugglePunk99: Sora I love you

*StrugglePunk: DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME GOODBYE! SORA!

*Cloud_Sprint015: I love you

**Cloud_Sprint015 has left***

"..." Hayner panted staring at the screen in horror. He heard someone calling his name, he didn't know who. Five minutes, six minutes, seven. Sora didn't sign back in. What he had just witnessed, was the death of his lover.

"Sora..." He whispered brokenly. It wasn't true. It had to be a sick joke! Through the screen of the computer he could see his pale grief-stricken face. It was a foreign expression unlike the looks he had ever seen. He reached out with shaking hands slowly typing in a late response.

*StrugglePunk99: I love you Sora

That one sentence remained stuck on the screen inbetween time, its meaning neither able to be returned or read by its correspondent. Pence and Olette ran in about to yell at him to hurry up when they hesitated at his state.

"Hayner...we gotta take cover...Hayner..."

Somewhere his mother and father were shouting for the kids telling them to hurry up. Sirens were heard out the streets. He felt the tugging and pats of his friend's hands on his shoulders. Hayner never felt or heard a thing. Teardrops dripped on his hands and his keyboard with gentle splatters. Then he broke down sobbing, hands clinging to his monitor.

They didn't know what had happened, not the details. The only thing that could make Hayner cry like that was Sora. Just Sora.


	19. Chapter 19

By miracle of fate the rift in the sky had stopped its sudden disturbance. People were worried now. Next time it just might not stop and who knows what would happen then? Politicians were talking about it, the newsanchors, the teachers, townsfolk, everyone. In the middle of the schoolday people talked about it some with wonder as Skylar had shown that day. Some with fear like the parents. But he was the only one who sat still as death in his chair staring into space. Sora wasn't there. He wouldn't be home waiting for him. What was the point in doing anything anymore? That boy had inspired him to be the very best he could be. His muse. He was dead.

Too busy debating to really notice, Hayner cried silent tears at his desk everyday. Wherever he was. When he took the tram. When he went to get an ice cream. When he passed by the music hall to the mall. That boy was everywhere and God help him it wasn't fair.

At the end of that month Hayner's mother inquired if he would like to babysit Skylar for the night while his parents went out of town to visit a member of the family who had fallen ill. Hayner agreed without reluctance and made his way over with a bag of his clothes and some stationery. He made himself at home curled up on the sofa as Skylar played with his action figures in the floor in front of the television. He started on a letter.

_Hello Sora, _

_So many wild things have happened these past few weeks. I want to tell you everything. But the truth is, I don't know if you'll be able to read this. I don't even know if you're alive. I want to believe that I can save you so I can tell you my incredible journey._

"What'cha doin'?" Skylar perked and looked up at Hayner in curiosity.

"Writing a letter." He mumbled, unable to think past that one little paragraph. If it could be called that.

"To who?"

"Whom." He corrected.

"Oh brother. To whoooomah." He sarcastically replied rolled his eyes. A smile cracked through Hayner's dreary expression as he reached out and rubbed his hair.

"To my very best friend."

"I thought I was your very bestest friend?!" The toddler yelped, mortified.

"You are. You can have more than one best friend."

"But you have a very bestest friend..." Skylar pouted. "I wanna be your very bestest friend."

"Okay." Hayner put his tablet aside and reached out for the boy and tugged him up into his lap hugging him. "You can be my very bestest friend too. Only if I'm your very bestest friend too, got it?"

"You got it dude!" Hayner snorted and laughed.

"No more Full House for you squirt. How about something that rots your braincells? Good old cartoons." He flipped the channels to a cartoon he knew the kid would like and they sat there watching.

"You're really smart Hayner."

"I like to think so." He smiled.

"You should be a teacher!" Skylar beamed up at the elder.

"You think so?" Hayner actually stopped and pondered that thought for a moment. Yes, Hayner, actually entertaining the thought of him being a teacher. He thought himself smart, but he didn't think himself that smart. Just when Skylar was getting into it, the cartoon ended leaving him pouting.

"No fair! It was so short!"

"Then you gotta watch tomorrow night to see what happens." He ruffled up the younger's hair watching him grunt and squirm. Immediately it spawned a mini brawl with Hayner losing and twitching on the floor in false defeat smiling at Skylar. Early in the morning Skylar's parents came home to Hayner and their son cuddled and snuggled up nicely on the sofa both out like a couple of lightbulbs. A few bags of chips open, the t.v. still on. Unable to have the heart to wake them up, they let both kids sleep in as they went to put their luggage up and rest from the long trip. All four people in the household slept peacefully that morning.

Later that day Hayner took a trip into town, Pence tagging along behind him.

"You feeling any better?"

"Some..." Hayner sighed and looked up at the sky. "But...what happened in 2010 will sure enough happen to us when we get there. Pence, its up to me. Its up to me to...save everyone and no one knows a thing." He uttered, looking miserable.

"Don't take this on yourself." Pence frowned, holding his shoulder.

"No one would believe me if I told them." His voice was on the verge of breaking. "We could prevent this from ever happening. No one would have to die. And Sora would-"

"Easy..." Pence pulled him into a hug. "We're right there behind you every step of the way man...we're going into 11th this fall. You've picked up the slack from all the years you lagged. Dude you're our class valedictorian! You got higher marks than me! Hayner if anyone could succeed in saving the world right now, I'd say it was you."

The other sighed and looked back up at the rift. He knew what he had to do. And it wasn't going to be pretty either. A lot of people were going to fight him. He had no evidence to back up his theory other than outlandish sources and information that no one could find to be correct until years from now. It was going to be a long battle.

"Then we better get started."

"Alright!" Pence grinned. "A coke on me!" On the way back home, Hayner failed to notice the new town update to their mailboxes. No longer reading 211 W Sunset Drive, his mailbox read back…TT 0211 West Sunset Drive.


	20. Chapter 20

That June they celebrated Skylar's birthday.

In September they celebrated Hayner's. He was now 16 and in a few days he'd be going into the 11th grade. So close to graduating now. Hayner as a high school student stood up against all who opposed the idea of a cleaner and better Twilight Town. Which suffice to say not very many opposed the boy. His parents looked to this as an extracurricular activity. If he wasn't in school, he was either busy at home or in town setting up a meeting with the chamber of commerce talking about all the ideas they could do to to reduce the waste. No one just understood how reducing, reusing and recycling was supposed to help with some astronomical phenomenon.

"I know it sounds crazy." Hayner stood up, hunching over the table looking to all of the businessmen. "But what have we got to lose? If it works, if it doesn't work, it will be better for us all. So we stop using our cars, People can walk or take the train. We work on depleting the waste in the landfill, use efficient lights in our office buildings and at home, cut down on water usage. We can do this. The more we save, the less we harm the planet and its atmosphere. I can't prove my theory guys but I'm telling you. The air thats kept over our heads is a gift. We take care of the planet and the planet will take care of us. If we waste anymore than what we already have then there will be no way of stopping. We'll keep doing it, our kids will keep doing it until it becomes second nature. The smog, the gases, they'll evaporate our atmosphere."

They looked to each other and murmured amongst them quite audibly. Some saying he had a point to try whether it worked or not, others saying Hayner was just a kid who didn't know what he was saying.

"Just give it a chance. Please." He pleaded with them. Sora's life depended on it, all of their lives did. To hell if he was just going to sit still and let everyone he loved go without a fight. "Please."

"Well my boy it seems we have a unanimous vote." The mayor looked up from the talking still going on between the other men and women. "We agree the recycling would help us all for the better. There's just one problem son. There's no law that says the people of Twilight Town have to recycle. And you know we have those stubborn mules that won't pitch in a finger to help."

"Then we'll make them help." Hayner's eyes hardened in thought of those people that scoffed at recycling and only wanted to help in quickening their impending doom. The idiots. Make them help. That's just what Hayner did. It took weeks but he was able to encourage his whole block from Sunset Drive out far to the east of Morning Avenue which was more than half of the town itself. And when he went to bed at night he dreamed of Sora. He dreamed of what he would have said for his sheer passion, for his heroism and dedication to their love.

_*StrugglePunk99: Besides. We're at fault here too in the past. We're not exactly doing our part._

_*StrugglePunk99: So it's my job to make them do it._

Campaigns were held. Hayner as the lead running man as he encouraged his fellow townsfolk to take part in cleaning up their town. This 16 year old was the talk for miles around. He aired on local television stations, radio stations. He used any medium he could to reach out to the world. Projects, debates, whatever, Hayner was there to help.

_*Cloud_Sprint015: You're really something else Hayner._

_*StrugglePunk99: I like to think so._

_*Cloud_Sprint015: LoL. You're so silly Hayner. :-x_

_*StrugglePunk99: You're so sweet. I can't wait to see you._

The months had passed. The computer among many of Hayner's once cherished electrical devices had gathered dust. He sat on his bed as he looked over his father's astronomy books like he so often did this days and made notes in his journals for future reference. And the more research he did on it, he found that so much concentrated electricity in one area could attract a strong storm. There was an energy saver right there.

"Haaaayner!" He heard someone shout out his window. Perking he opened it up and looked out smiling as he saw Skylar standing right outside. "Come play with me!"

"Sorry little man I'm studying."

"But you never play with me anymore!" He sulked.

"I know, I'm sorry. Maybe tomorrow?"

"But tomorrow mom said we gotta go visit auntie…"

"Well…" Honestly he HAD been working just a little too hard lately. Right now he was just getting steps ahead of himself so he wouldn't have to worry about cover his behind later. With a defeated sigh he smiled and turned back to his books closing them and running his hands through his hair. He went back to his window and smiled. "Get ready for a beatdown!"

"Yey!" Skylar cheered and ran to get his football.

Moments later Hayner met him outside in a simple tee and jeans smiling as the 6 year old came back holding up the ball and throwing it. "Woah!" Hayner laughed barely catching it. "Slow down there slugger, any harder throwing the pigskin and you'll throw me through the garage door!" Tossing it back both boys shared another laugh. Less and less cars were being used now. More people walking or riding bicycles. Few people walked by smiling and waving at Hayner. He would wave back and commence with his game of catch with Skylar. Suddenly the boy sighed and wilted a bit.

"Hey, what gives little man? I thought you wanted to play?"

"Yeah I do…I'm just worrying…"

"What about?" He tossed the ball back under carefully.

"Well…my friend from Destiny Islands? Riku?"

"Yeah the cool one you said liked to protect you from bullies?"

"Yeah. He's moving here…"

"Oh wow! I bet you're happy!" The elder blond smiled as he held his hands out catching the ball that was thrown with a little less oomph.

"I guess…" He sulked.

"I thought you really liked him?"

"I do. I'm really happy, really…but Axel is jealous. He said if I want to be friends with Riku, then he won't be my friend anymore…"

Oh brother. Hayner sighed and waved the boy over, dropping the ball to the ground lightly. Once they were side by side, Hayner sat to the ground pulling the boy beside him in the grass. "He's just being immature."

"What's that mean?"

"It means he's not acting his age. Axel's 9 now yeah?"

"Yeah…" Skylar answered meekly, not really sure where Hayner was going with this.

"Its time for him to be a big boy now. He doesn't get to decide how many friends you want, YOU do. You can make as many friends as you want. The more you have the better it is."

"But he says he'll stop being my friend! I don't like it when he says stuff like that…"

"No one does. And that's why he says it. He knows it hurts you and he's trying to guilt you into making you do things his way and that's something friends never do to each other. Never."

"No matter what?"

"No matter what." He nodded patting his head. "So you do what you think is right. Axel will come around and see that having many good friends is better than having just one good friend."

"You're awesome Hayner." Skylar leaned into the elder grinning up at him, that tooth already grown back into place.

"I know." He smiled back hugging him and suddenly perked when the boy caught his attention again.

"Hayner?"

"Yeah?"

"That letter you were writing that one time? Did you ever finish it?"

"Hm…nope, still writing it." He confessed with a sheepish grin.

"You never told me to whoooomah you were sending it too." He grinned back.

"Cheeky little butt." Hayner teased. "Well, it was to my bestest friend I said. Remember?"

"Yeah but what's his name?"

"…Sora." He smiled fondly.

"Oh! Oh! Hayner!" He beamed like sunshine and moved to crawl into his lap tugging at his shirt. "Call me Sora!"

"You want me to call you Sora?" Hayner smiled a little wryly but there was a pleasant stirring in his heart. Kind of akin to the feeling of someone heating up leftover soup on the stove.

He nodded with renewed enthusiasm, blue eyes wide. "See, I'm part Japanese! My momma is Japanese! Momma said my birth name is Sora. But they call me by er um…by an Americanized name? So it doesn't sound so funny over here."

"Woah dude I didn't know you had a Japanese name, that's cool-…" He stopped in his tracks as he gazed down at the boy. "…Sora…" He murmured.

Brown hair.

*Cloud_Sprint015: Well I have brown hair…I hate my hair! It kinda does its own thing sometimes.

Blue eyes.

*Cloud_Sprint015: …and blue eyes. I'm kind of on the thin side too.

Skin kissed by the sun.

*Cloud_Sprint015: Heh and if you live in Twilight Town, you have to have some sort of a tan.

Hayner was quivering as he took in the view of the happy tiny boy looking up at him, spiky brown locks defying gravity in the most adorable way.

*StrugglePunk99: then whats yours?

*Cloud_Sprint015: TT Box 0212 West Sunset Drive.

TT Box 0212 West Sunset Drive. Oh god. His eyes teared up as he held the boy suddenly tight to his chest making him squeak.

"Hayner!"

"Sora. I'll call you Sora from now on. And you will be my bestest best friend ever."

"Really?! But wouldn't the other Sora mind?"

"No. He'd be happy. He'd want this." He buried his nose into the hair, unable to stop the tears from coming. His precious Sora…was next door to him all this time.

"Hayner…why are you crying?" Sora whispered up at him pouting. Sniffling, the teenager just shook his head smiling through the tears petting him. He was too young now. And he wouldn't know about the young struggle obsessed teen that fought to find his niche in life until nine years from now. And he wouldn't know how his small seemingly insignificant existence changed his life. He would wait. He could wait. Right now, they were the best friends seen only in movies or read about in novels. Everything Hayner had been doing since winter of 1999, had been for this sweet little boy in his arms. And he wouldn't let anyone or anything harm this little life for the world.

"Hey…you still think I could be a teacher?" Hayner sniffled but smiled.

"Yeah! English definitely, you always give me a hard time." Hayner had to laugh. Sora was the one that taught him the improved English he knew today.

"Then I'll study hard and I'll be your English teacher. How's that?"

"That'd be cool! You'd give me good grades though, right?"

"No way! You gotta work for em!"

"No fair!" Sora pouted and pushed at Hayner making him tumble into the grass laughing. His and Sora's laughs resonating into the bright dusk sky.


	21. Chapter 21

September 2007

As Hayner was looking over his list of students for the new school year his heart leapt up to his throat. Sora. He smiled feeling like a giddy teenager all over again. Finally he would get to be his teacher. As he filed the papers back away safely he was surprised to see a certain familiar face pop into the classroom early. Speak of the devil.

"Hey." Sora smiled.

"Hey." Hayner looked back feeling his heart race. Sora was growing up to be a cute boy. A blush played on his cheeks as he took in the vision of the boy. Cocking a brow, Sora grabbed a chair and drug it over beside Hayner. "So…what's it like being 13?"

"Awesome." He laughed ruffling a hand through his brown hair. The hair that Hayner always thought looked stiff. He found years ago it was actually quite soft. To test it again, he reached out and pat his head. Yep, still soft. "Hey dude, you're messing up the 'do."

"My bad." Hayner sighed. "Man you grew up too fast."

"Yeah…guess so…" Sora stared for a little bit and for a moment Hayner wondered if there was leftover breakfast on his face.

"Wh-what?" He grinned nervously.

"Hm? Oh nothin' …" That smile came back to his face. "Hehe you got good looking."

….cute!

"Hey! I always was good looking!" He blushed and pouted at the laughter he was rewarded with when another boy came into the room.

"Say, a little early aren't you?" Riku smirked and poked at the brown locks of his best friend's hair.

"Aw leave me alone Riku." Sora's turn to pout as he huffed.

This went on for a couple minutes, both boys talking, laughing, just being boys and then Hayner realized. He never heard Sora speak. This…was how Sora talked. He could tell the teen was about to hit puberty. At times his voice wasn't as high as it had been. The baby fat that seemed to cling into his double digits was falling off. The boy was looking just as his future self had described. It was so close, if only he was younger…ugh not good! Hayner groaned silently facedesking. That's right, he was going to be 23 this month. Totally not cool.

"Hey what's wrong?" Sora looked down at his teacher wondering what was ailing him. He raised an eyebrow yet again when a whimper was given.

"You guys think I'm getting old?"

"Oh yeah, you're ancient." Sora deadpanned.

"Not funny!" Hayner huffed. "I can give you sentences for that!"

"What shall we write? 'I will never ever again say our comely and clean-cut English teacher is old'?" Riku interjected with what sounded like a purr.

"Nuh uh!" Sora frowned and hugged Hayner. "Mine! Go get your own!"

Hayner fought more redness from spreading to his ears and froze up. Brown eyes wide. Sora. Hugging him. Heaven? Was he there? With a muffled small sigh he hugged Sora back, surprising the teen that the teacher was actually taking part in their joking.

"Go sit down. I'm not gonna play favorites guys just because we're friends, kay?"

"Kay." Sora pouted, actually kind of hoping that Hayner would have given him special treatment. They were, after all, more than just friends.

"Come on Sora, lets go put our bags up." Riku shifted his satchel onto his prominent shoulder and nodded to the door for the younger to follow. "He likes you." Riku whispered to him as they left the classroom.

"Shut up, does not." Sora's face flushed.

They were bestest best friends.

He turned back to his filing when he paused after a few seconds. "…Wait was Riku flirting with me?"

* * *

Hayner started his class just as he did his past classes on the first day. He went around the room and asked about the students' interests hoping to memorize their faces along with their personality. When he got around to Sora he almost faltered, noting the boy was sitting in his old chair with Riku in Pence's and a girl he learned whose name was Kairi in Olette's. She had come late in elementary when Sora and Riku were still young and the three of them formed an unbreakable bond. He just knew they were going to be the new trouble trio and at this thought, his heart swelled with pride.

"You okay?"

"Huh? Oh yes." He cleared his throat, some of the other kids giggling. "I have a feeling I know you, but go on ahead." Hayner chuckled, marking on his clipboard.

"Kaaay. My name is Sora." A little 'u' formed on his lips, pinkness dotting his shy face. "I live on Sunset Drive. I like computers, cartoons, video games, and hanging out with my friends." Ah such a good boy, he taught him well. Giving a small chuckle he marked a few notes on his pad and looked back at the girl.

"I'm Kairi." She smiled. Gosh, she was as cute as Olette was when she was little. "I live on Morning Avenue. I like clothes, shopping and crafts. An7d my silly friends." She giggled pushing back on a teasing mimicking Sora. A mini Olette down to the bone alright. With a mental shake of the head Hayner returned back up to the front of the classroom tapping his clipboard to his shoulder nonchalantly.

"I suppose I can be nice for the first day." He looked up giving a thoughtful look to the air. "Yeah. Since it's first hour and all." With a grin he looked back at the faces lighting up with joy. "You guys can talk just keep it down while I compile this stuff." He motioned to his clipboard sitting back down at his desk immediately typing away. Names went into the computer. A few sidenotes here and there to remind him who was sitting where. Looking back up he saw Sora excitedly talking with Riku and Kairi, moving his hands about no doubt talking about the new games he got for his birthday. Maybe Sora would invite them over to play later and his mom would bake them cake or take them shopping as his own mother did when he was young.

"Hayner!"

"Huh?" He blinked looking up into the faces of the three friends. Sheesh he was so busy thinking about his lesson plans and school he forgot he had a class.

"I was wondering if we could play a game." Sora grinned and pawed at the desk, the aloof Riku and equally smiling Kairi standing in front of him.

"A game?"

"Yeah, you know, like seven up?"

"Oh…yeah sure. Just tell everyone to keep it down." Hayner nodded and turned back to his computer, eyes shifting back over to Sora smiling as he watched him turn to the class with the ok. The entire first hour Hayner went back and forth between watching the kids have fun to sorting his lesson plans.

Hours later Hayner sat in the Dusk café with his two best friends absently looking over his calendar on his phone as he sipped away on a smoothie until Olette's giggling alerted him back to the conversation. Looking up he saw Pence sulking, aw man this had to be good. Hayner grinned and nudged the girl sitting next to him.

"Hey now, what's so funny? Tell me."

"Pence has an admirer!"

"Not so loud!" Pence hissed ducking his head, looking around hoping that no one had heard.

"Now that's definitely more interesting than tomorrow's lunch." Hayner snickered pocketing his phone before giving the other his full attention. "Spill it, let's hear it."

"Okay." Olette bit her lips in contained enjoyment, both her and the other boy leaning in like they were taking part in a juicy secret between girlfriends. Pence frowned at the both of them as they uttered softly to themselves and at the way Olette whispered into Hayner's ear. The teacher's brown eyes widened as he gaped at Pence.

"No way…dude no way!" Hayner gasped. "Riku?!" He hissed.

"H-He won't leave me alone! H-He keeps coming into my store and loitering! I'm scared the police are going to come in and hit me with some child molestation charge."

"Not if you weren't doing anything…were you?"

"No!" Pence huffed. "He's too young and I'm too old!"

"23 is hardly 'old' but if you say so…" Hayner shrugged and continued about slurping his drink ignoring the bug-eyed looks he was getting.

"I can't believe you Hayner! Are you suggesting that I even-"

"I'm not suggesting anything. Though Riku does tend to flirt with a lot of people. It probably doesn't mean anything Pence I wouldn't get hung up over it." He pulled his phone back out upon feeling it vibrate meaning he got a message from the school board or chamber. Between drinking and reaching for his phone he caught a somewhat disappointed look on his face.

"Oh, I have to go." Olette popped one more french-fry into her mouth getting up. "Break's over. Good luck Pence." She giggled cutely. You know, in that 'nah nah nah nah nah you have a stalker and I don't' way and happily continued to giggle the whole way out.

"Hey man don't worry." Hayner leaned in murmuring. "I'll go back with you today and I'll see if Riku is teasing or not."

"Don't bother." Pence sighed running a hand through his hair. "I know he is. He comes in enough I have to know him by now…"

"I've known the kid since he first got here at 7 years old!" Hayner grinned. "I've practically raised him!"

"…didn't you practically 'raise' Sora too? That's kinda…"

"Don't. Remind me." Hayner continued smiling, talking through his teeth. "It's already awkward to have him hugging all over me. I'm not a pedo so I have to wait!"

"Well I'm not either!"

"Just come on." He got up and left the munny on the table, tugging Pence out the door back to his computer store. With all of Pence's intellect and business skills he was able to open up his own store about a year ago. "Alright I'll stay in the back and wait. Let me know when he comes in."

"But-"

"Oh and don't say my name, you'll scare him."

"But I-"

"Here, just text me when he comes in." Hayner held up his phone in indication.

"Hayner-!"

"I'll keep an ear out."

"This is stupid Hayner I'm not gonna text you!"

"Just text me!"

"Ugh Hayner…" Pence groaned as his friend ran to the back room. It was a pretty big place. Perfect. Just how he wanted to spend his Saturday. Baiting…jailbait. He shuddered and just went about his business. One hour, two hours. Maybe he wouldn't come in. he let his guard down in high hopes and even smiled in relief as he was able to stock the new mousepads without distraction even greeting a few customers as they walked in. he had his back turned when the bell jingled letting him know another customer came in. "Hello I'll be right with you!" He cheerfully shouted over his shoulder. The customer didn't speak back but went along looking at all of the merchandise. After another minute the customer couldn't wait any longer.

"I need a new virus protection for my computer. I'm sorry."

"Sorry!" Pence sat up straight and turned to face the other. "What kind…" And he froze like a deer in headlights.

"Hey." Riku smiled back at him, tipping his head some to the side rather…coyly?

"…one moment." He turned his back and yanked his cellphone out of his pocket, fingers flying across the keypad. GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE And he shoved the phone back into his pocket chuckling nervously. "So…virus…protection."

"Yeah protection. Got any?"

'SEXUAL HARRASSMENT!' Pence's mind screamed at him. "Y-Yeah what kind you need?..."

"The best kind of course." He smirked.

"W-Well I have McAfee, Kapersky, Norton-" He turned and browsed his shelves pointing out the programs to Riku before he paused feeling Riku's breath on the back of his neck. "!"

"What do you suggest?" He murmured softly. "What's best?"

"Wh-Why don't you…go home and download one?"

"Is that really safe for me?" Riku frowned.

"I have references for safe sites. I use them even. Avast is a good one, I use it. Yeah, let me go get you-" Pence went to go to the front counter when he felt the younger grab his wrist.

"Hey Pence?" Riku started but blinked when Pence pulled his hand free, starting to pick up on how self conscious he was.

"Let me just get those sites for you Riku and you can leave."

"…alright." He stood patiently in front of the counter as Pence went about nervously, writing down websites and what programs he could use on a post-it before passing it over. In one smooth moment Riku pocketed the paper like it was the least important thing in the world not even giving it a look. "I just wanted an excuse to see you."

Pence blushed, feeling their fingers brush together briefly as Riku snatched up his paper suddenly feeling a little angry. "Riku…stop it."

"What?"

"You know what I mean!" Pence frowned. "You like watching me be uncomfortable?"

"What? No it's not like that-"

"Hey." Hayner walked up, hands in his pockets casually.

"…hey." Riku acknowledged the new face then turned back to Pence and reached for his hand again noting the elder bristled a little. "I really like you." And let go, walking out of the shop.

"See told you I'd scare him off." Hayner sighed rubbing the back of his head. "…Pence?"

"He…likes me?..." He stood there, darn near squirming in place. His friend smiled and reached over clapping a hand on his shoulder.

"Give it time. Age is but a number."

"I'm scared." He looked away, rubbing at his shirt collar. Hayner frowned in confusion. Pence? Scared? Did those two even fit in the same sentence?

"Why man?"

"I-It's not just the age, even if Riku was legal I…I'm not the one for him. I'm so…a-and he's so…"

"You like him."

"Shut up." Pence blushed looking away.

"Hey…hey look at me." Hayner tugged on his shoulder some. "Hey…way back when…Sora told me once that one of his friends liked you. You remember that?"

"That was like seven years ago man and I didn't think you were even serious."

"Dead serious. And I think Sora meant Riku. That picture of us? In front of the tram station? I think Sora showed it to Riku and he liked what he saw. And true to the future, this Riku likes what he sees now."

"I can't let this go on any longer than it needs to-"

"Pence for gods sake would you just be quiet and listen to your heart for once?" Right, because that's what Hayner always did. And no, that wasn't sarcasm. "Give. It. Time. He'll be grown and you'll still be here. Give it a chance."

"Hayner it just feels so wrong. It feels so fake."

Hayner chuckled softly catching his friend's miserable looking expression. "Riku was definitely flirting. But he definitely wasn't lying. 'Sides man, you _are_ good looking." With a sigh he clapped his shoulder again. "I'm gonna head on home. Got homework to grade and names to memorize."

"Yeah…um…thanks…I guess…"

"You guess?!"

"Oh alright, yes thank you." Pence huffed, cheeks turning red. "Go on now I've got inventory to look over."

Hayner smirked and mock saluted his friend before leaving the store. "Call me if you need anything."

"Yeah." Pence sighed shoulders feeling a little lighter at least, going back to his stocking the store when he stopped to get a good look at the new product he was putting out behind the glass case of his counter. "Phantom…board…" He whispered, fingers stroking over the words.


	22. Chapter 22

That night Hayner sat in the livingroom looking over the pop quizzes he gave to the other classes. He had to snicker at their poor grammar and spelling. Right now he was kind of wishing he had given the same pop quiz to Sora's class. He hadn't had a chance to gauge what all Sora retained from him.

Hayner had barely had a chance to mark over the first quiz, let alone take a bite of the ice cream from the bowl he got himself earlier. He looked up in confusion when he heard the knocks at the door. Bare spoon in his mouth, he got up and padded barefoot over to the door and answered it and was pleasantly surprised to see Sora there.

"Sup man?"

"Hey." Sora grinned. "I was wondering if you wanted to play."

"Aw I can't, I'm grading quizzes." Hayner pouted rubbing the back of his head.

"Huh?! I didn't get quizzed…" Sora huffed crossing his arms.

"I just took it easy on you." He smirked at the younger leaning on the door frame. "I didn't want you to get your first F on your first day."

"You assume I'd get an F?!" Sora yelped, blue eyes wide.

"Easy tiger, I'm just messing with you." He ruffled his hair. "I won't be too much longer. What were you wanting to play?"

"I dunno. I just thought we'd throw the pig." Sora shrugged.

"Well…I guess I can go ahead. Er, come in." He opened the door to let the other inside while he went to put his ice cream back into the freezer. The sounds of the elder's feet padding lured Sora into the kitchen watching his teacher put books and papers up. At the sight of the kid lurking just in the corner of his eye, Hayner looked up and smiled straightening up and putting his hands on his hips. "You ready?"

"Sure." Sora rubbed the back of his head sheepishly and offered one of his famous smiles. "You got the pig?"

"Yeah, I'll go get it." He brushed past Sora jogging his way to his room to pick up the old and worn football. Upon returning he found the boy gazing at the pictures on the walls in the livingroom. "Sora?"

"Huh?" He turned his blue eyes to look at him then looked back at the pictures smiling. "Sorry I was just looking at these pictures and thinking."

"Thinking what? You know that's bad for you." Hayner teased.

"Oh ha ha." The younger stuck his tongue out. "Just…thinking why you're still here. With your parents."

"Well, why not?" He tossed the ball from hand to hand. He had often wondered that himself. After all, Pence and Olette had moved out of their parents' homes and moved into homes of their own.

"Well you're grown now yeah?"

"Yeah." Hayner agreed with a nod. "But I'm saving up munny to get my own place. And mom and dad like having me close by."

"That's nice." Sora smiled and looked at a recent photo of Hayner and his parents at a family gathering. He looked so happy, outside somewhere under a veranda, a plate full of food, toddlers playing around him, cousins, aunts, uncles crowded around all having fun.

"Hey." Hayner brought him back from his thoughts and grinned. "Come on. Let's go throw this."

"Kay." He beamed, following him out the front door and out onto the front lawn.

"Go long." Hayner reared his arm back, stepping back for momentum, laughing as he made Sora scramble back just in case it was thrown too hard. Thankfully no mailboxes or windows were hurt as they had been before in the past. They were content with the throwing of the leather for the moment.

"So how's the project coming?"

"Oh it's coming." Hayner laughed holding his arms out for a dynamite throw from the young teen. "Omf. Not bad." He grunted with a laugh, tossing it back.

"Thanks." He smiled at Hayner, catching it without a fumble. "You got some more meetings set up?"

"Don't I always?"

"Yeah you never have any time for me anymore." Sora pouted as he held his hands out for the ball.

"Dude I'm also your teacher." Hayner smirked tossing the ball a little softer than the younger had.

"So?..." Ah the reasoning of a kid…well, Sora wasn't quite a kid anymore. "You used to make time for me you know…" He threw it again if at all a little harder making Hayner grunt.

"What do you want me to do?" He frowned throwing it a little hard himself.

"Omf! How about you hang out with me like you used to?" Sora frowned back chucking it hard as he can before turning around leaving Hayner on the yard with an open jaw and smarting hands.

"Sora, So-wait wait wait!" He called out after the boy, running to him grabbing his wrist. "Please listen to me. Please!"

"Let me go!" He hissed, yanking back on his hand.

"Not until you listen to me!" Hayner tugged back trying to grab his shoulders. "If you would just-"

"I don't want to hear it-leave me alone!" Sora tried once again to pull away gasping as he lost his balance, Hayner going down with him. They hit the plush grass effectively getting the air knocked out of them. Blue eyes peered open wide at the pair of brown above his own. "Hayner…" Sora murmured softly, surprised to see something there in his eyes. Metaphorically he could see emotion, a few other things that confused him but physically he saw tears.

"Please Sora, don't hate me. I'm doing all of this for you." The blond whispered, nestling his face into Sora's neck as he held him.

"What do you mean?" He whispered back staring up into the sky.

"Just believe me…one day you'll know. Just please don't hate me…I couldn't bear it…"

"I don't hate you Hayner…" Sora muttered into his ear, wrapping his arms around his teacher and best friend. For a good while longer they stayed like that in the grass hugging each other. The feelings of love were still a little new to Sora but he knew he had something for Hayner.

Something…something warm and sweet, like melted chocolate. Hey, that's what Hayner's eyes reminded him of. A small blush formed on his cheeks as he held tighter. But Hayner was an adult…his teacher. There was no way this was going to be acknowledged. It was all in his mind. Though the longer they stayed there on the yard, he swore he felt the elder boy's heart beat against his own chest.

2007…2008…the years passed and more birthdays were celebrated. Hayner remained close with his friends. He was a valued teacher with awards. Chains of Pence's own store were opened up in other towns, Radiant Garden, Destiny Islands, and other towns that none of them had even heard of. Olette had become a shareholder in Aerith's nail salon becoming her business partner and then at last December 2009 had come.

"Man this has been a depressing year…" Hayner huffed as he sat slumped at the café table. Olette and Pence looked across at him as they sipped on their milkshakes.

"What's so depressing about it?"

"My man died, man." The blond frowned. "Sora told me lots of things that would happen but he couldn't tell me that Michael Jackson was going to die?"

"He probably didn't want to upset you." Olette reached over with a heavy pout rubbing his shoulder. He looked back at her, expression telling her he wasn't joking which only made her giggle. "Besides, it's that year isn't it? By summer time next year the project is going to come to a close. It's the moment of truth."

"…Yeah." He sighed, looking back down at his own untouched and melting milkshake.

"How's Sora doing?" Pence spoke up, swallowing his mouthful of ice cream.

"Pretty good. He's been acting a little weird though." Hayner sighed, idly turning his glass around watching the rings of condensation on the table leak together. Both Olette and Pence looked at each other then looked at Hayner. "What?"

"Hayner, its December." Olette rolled her hand, motioning for him to continue her sentence.

"Yeah and?"

"2009…it's been exactly 10 years?"

"We don't have to spell it out dude." Pence gave him a look. "He's talking to the past you."

A look passed across Hayner's face then he sighed heavily, now really too nervous to drink his milkshake. It has, hasn't it? Honestly he knew it was, he just didn't want to face it so soon.

"Yep." Olette grinned. "Its Christmas vacation, aren't you happy?"

"Yeah man, 10 years later and you still don't have to do anything on Christmas break. You lucky duck."

"Ooh Hayner, sneak in and see what he's up to!"

"Olette no!" Hayner gaped at her, almost coughing on his milkshake.

"Well, there's no harm in just looking over his shoulder right?" Pence offered, feeling a little rebellious for once.

"I can't believe what you guys are asking me to do!" Hayner leaned in with a hiss.

"Why not? It's just you he's talking to."

"Yeah but…" Hayner sat back slowly against his seat sighing. To invade Sora's privacy…the teen had already blown up at him once before. He didn't want to be invasion of privacy to be added to the list that Sora didn't like about him. He ran a hand through his hair groaning. "I want to do this right guys…I only get one shot…"

"Just…go see. You don't have to do anything, time did the hard part." Olette ushered.

Now that she was right about. Hayner brought his brown eyes up to look at his friends momentarily before smiling nervously. "Guess you're right, couldn't hurt to just see."

"There see? I just knew the suspense was killing you." She giggled slurping loudly on her drink.

Alright. This was it. He was going to do it! Later that evening Hayner walked next door to the boy's house carrying his binder of lesson plans and papers. Oh this was kind of low even for him. Wanting to see Sora under the guise of a teacher…was that creepy? Why in the hell did he ever listen to that toddler then that told him to be a teacher? Oh well, it was too late to back out of it now. He knocked softly on the door, not surprised to see Sora's mother standing there.

"Oh hello Hayner! How are you?"

"Fine ma'am." He chuckled. "I er, came to see Sora."

"Oh?" Her eyes went immediately to the binder and she frowned softly with a pout that Sora no doubt inherited from her. "Is it school? Is he in trouble?"

"Huh? Oh no no! No trouble. I was just noticing he was a little short in the last lesson so I came up with a little something to help him along." Hayner smiled. "No worries, he's doing fine."

"Oh that's good." She sighed, a hand to her chest smiling. "Sora! Come on down we have company! Stay for dinner!"

"I-I couldn't impose…" Hayner muttered as the woman showed him inside.

"Nonsense!" She beamed going back to the kitchen. Ah no wonder she and his mother made such good friends. If they could get out of the kitchen long enough to even hang out that is.

"Who is it?" Sora bounced down the stairs blinking. "Oh hey Hayner." Then he smiled. Oh god so cute!

"Hey dude, got some stuff for you."

"Aw schoolwork?! On the weekend?! That's so uncool!" Sora huffed crossing his arms staring at the books and papers in his teacher's arms.

"No I just thought we'd discuss your progress in the class so far." Hayner shrugged. "You can go back to playing on the computer or whatever."

"Hey, how'd you know I was on the computer?" Sora gave him a questionable look.

"I'm your teacher. I know everything."

"You're weird." He laughed but went to lead Hayner upstairs to his room anyway. It wasn't the neatest of rooms. His own quite messy but it was to be expected of a 15 year old boy. Playstation 3 hooked up to his flat screen TV, desktop computer on his desk against the wall, posters of various games, anime and rock bands littered his walls and for moment Hayner almost felt that twinge of guilt. Kind of was his fault for influencing the kid wasn't it? "Hey." Sora poked the elder boy in his arm causing him to spin around. "I said I needed to use the restroom. Be right back."

"Sure." He nodded and turned back to look around the room until his brown eyes fell on the computer screen, the monitor turned off. "…couldn't hurt to just…" He pressed the button and hungrily awaited the screen to power up. What he saw made his stomach lurch and his heart pound. "God…" He whispered as he stared at the window Sora had been looking at.

The chatroom.

Talking to StrugglePunk99.

His eyes scanned the screen over the conversation remembering it well.

*StrugglePunk99: who lives next door to you?

*Cloud_Sprint015: Oh, one of my teachers. English.

*StrugglePunk: oh god you live next door to a teacher?!

*StrugglePunk99: i feel sorry for you

Hayner bit his lip unable to help the grin. Who would have thought that teacher Sora respected so much would have been him? He reached out and fingered the screen, jumping back when he heard the bouncing of Sora's steps returning. Thinking fast he flipped the screen off and turned his back to the computer waiting for Sora's happy self to come hopping into the room. Sure enough the younger grinned when he returned.

"Hey."

"Hey." Sora grinned back and hopped onto his bed making it squeak and bounce for a moment. "So what's up?"

"Okay, here's the skinny." Hayner sat with him and sifted through his books and pulled out a small workbook. "This is for you."

"Haaayneer." Sora groaned with a heavy pout.

"Don't Hayner me." He smirked at him. "You're lagging. You need to pick up the slack in time for next semester man." Reaching out he ruffled up the brown haired locks he knew so well. When he saw the pout stick he smiled softer and began stroking it tenderly. "You're doing really well Sora…I promise."

With a smile replacing the pout, he leaned in and hugged the elder man's snuggling in against his side shivering when he felt the hand move from his hair down his back.

Hayner placed his cheek against Sora's, whispering into his ear. "When did you grow up so fast?"

"When you weren't looking." Sora whispered back holding onto him. It was so funny to him. Both his online friend and this friend were named Hayner. He had to check to see if it wasn't his teacher messing with him but he found at least a handful of other men named Hayner in the Twilight registry. Plus he had never known Hayner to play Struggle.

"Hey Sora. Has anything been bothering you lately?" Hayner at last got up the courage to ask.

"No, what do you mean?"

"Well you never come over to bother me anymore. Usually we go somewhere a few times a month, you never called me once this month. And with plenty of Christmas vacation left over you'd be badgering me night and day."

"Ah…" Sora pulled back with a sheepish smile. "I bothered you that much?"

"N-No it was no bother!" The blond shook his head. "I just missed you is all. Hang out with me some more? I know I've said I've been busy before but I'm not too busy for you." He ran his hands through the chocolate brown hair, fingers grazing his scalp tenderly effectively making the teen purr. "If anything is bothering you. _Anything_. You can come to me. Remember I may be your teacher but I'm also your best friend."

"I know Hayner." Sora murmured.

He dropped the books to free up his other arm wrapping both of them around the thin frame sighing happily. This truly was heaven.

"There's…something. But I'll tell you later…kay?" Sora looked up into Hayner's face offering him an apologetic smile but a smile nonetheless.

"Okay. Whenever you're ready." He rubbed his hair and got up to leave gathering his books and binders. On his way out the door he stopped suddenly as he heard Sora's mother call out to him.

"You won't stay for dinner?"

"I really need to structure my lesson plans. But thanks." He smiled. "Some other time."

"Alright then, it's a shame." She pouted but waved him out before disappearing back into the kitchen.

Once Hayner made it back to his house he immediately went to his room flopping on the bed sighing heavily. So close. With a grunt he rolled over onto his back immediately looking up into the sky there he saw a single line, a ripple across the sky barely recognizable and he smiled. May 2010 would mark the end of Project Sora and would let Hayner know if what he did, what all he accomplished really did anything. If his existence was worth something. "Come on five more months, I've waited this long…


	23. Chapter 23

"Brr it's cold!" Olette gasped softly as she breathed into her hands, huffing and puffing to warm them up.

"It's gonna be another cold one today." Kairi sighed hugging her jacket closer around her small frame.

"Got that right." With a sigh the older woman fished through her purse for the keys to the salon. Kairi looked back at Olette with an expression of pleading.

"I'm so so sorry Olette. For making you come out this early."

"No it's fine! You scheduled an appointment fair and square." She smiled. "Besides, you've been looking forward to this haircut for months. Ah here they are." Giggling softly she pressed the jingling keys into the lock undoing the doors ushering the other inside out of the cold winter air. "Whew, let's get that heater on." Flapping her coat she dusted the snow flurries off before placing it onto the coat rack.

Before long Olette had the salon up and running. The lights and scents of cinnamon and marzipan accented the warmth the heater provided as workers and customers walked in for their scheduled nail and hair appointments.

"Alright girlie! Let's get to that mop!" Olette clapped her hands together, motioning to her chair. It didn't take too long for her to finish. Kairi's hair was as always, a vision of loveliness thanks to Olette's impeccable talents. "Well?"

"Flawless!" She beamed up at her stylist once she got a gander at herself in the mirror. "Oh Pence! Over here!" She turned her head smiling, spotting him slipping inside out of the cold. In recognition Pence smiled and waved back, shuffling over still trying to get warm.

"Hey." He panted softly rubbing his hands together. "Hey Olette, think you could give me a quick buzz?"

"Sure. Just above the ears?"

"Just get it out of my eyes, it's been annoying me all week." Standing up Kairi motioned to the chair. "You finished?"

"All done." Kairi singsonged with a little fluff of her hair. "You like?"

"Looks nice kid." He chuckled pulling off his jacket.

"Uh! I'm so not a kid!" She huffed, crossing her arms.

"You're younger than me, far as I'm concerned you're a kid." Pence stifled his laughter with a wide grin, holding his shoulder up to defend himself from Kairi's weak albeit teasing punches. "Anyhoo, just a trim. An inch or so out of my eyes."

"You got it babe." Olette turned to ready her trimmers and shears. Kairi tended to loiter about these days, thinking it was neat how Olette did her job. She watched as Pence had himself a seat and squirm a bit as Olette wrapped the cover around his neck snapping the buttons. "You're always so nervous! Relax would you?!"

"I can't help it!" He yelped. "I'm always scared that you're going to just lose concentration and buzz half my hair off!"

"You're so mean Pence, I'd never do that!" With a halfhearted scowl she smacked his shoulder before beginning. A spritz of water to the hair, some hair clips properly placed, a comb in the mouth Olette began snipping at the desired places humming softly to the radio. "There, now we can use the shears."

"Not too short!"

"I know!" She huffed turning on the shaver. Unable to help it she smirked wickedly when her friend gave a nervous twitch at the sound of the electrical buzz. "Here we gooo…" She lowered the shears but looked up when a flash of red caught her eye outside the window of the salon. Over across the street. It's Sora…with Axel? Sora looked so upset…but the redhead was talking to him, holding his shoulders. Ah that's just like Axel, being a good fr- and he leaned down kissing his lips. "WHAT THE-?!" BUZZ

"OLETTE!"

She gasped and looked down at what she did. "Pence I'm so sorry! I-! Ooh! I-I gotta, I gotta go, I gotta tell Hay-" Flailing about, she went to toss her work apron off when Pence reached out and grabbed a hold of her.

"You're not going anywhere until you fix this!"

"Pence!" She shouted and wheeled his chair around so he could see out the window and pointed.

"…WHAT THE-?!"

"Omigosh, Axel likes Sora that's so cute!" Kairi squealed. "And after Sora turned me down too! Axel must have been the one Sora told me about! Guys?" Turning around she saw the two friends scampering out of the store skidding on the floor some. "Olette?!"

"Olette?!" Aerith echoed, watching from the nail table as her partner went running out with an unfinished Pence following behind.

* * *

Hayner sighed as he lied back in his recliner rubbing it softly. Just last month his parents moved out. Somehow this was the other way around. He loved this house to move away he said, so his mother said if he wouldn't move then they would. And move they did, to a smaller house just down the street. Still, being in this house alone…

"Man I got the rest of that homework to grade…why did I give out homework over Christmas break? Who does that?" Not looking forward to the hundreds of papers, he forced himself to stand up anyway before he heard the rapid knocks at his door. Furrowing his brow he made his way over, opening it up cautiously and jumped back when Olette and Pence fell in. "What the-?!"

"Hayner you should've seen it!"

"Out on the street!"

"I wouldn't have believed it if I didn't see it!"

"On the _street_!"

"If I hadn't of looked up when I did-!"

"The STREET!"

"HOLD ON! One at a time guys!" Hayner pulled them in shutting the door. "What's got you in a tizzy?"

"We saw Sora!"

"And Axel!" Pence chimed in yanking off the cover Olette buttoned around his neck.

"Kissing!" Olette added.

"…wh-what? What are you…guys you've been up late and your eyes are drooping. It couldn't have been Sora."

"Trust me man." Pence panted softly, getting his air back. "There's no mistaking that mop of brown hair."

"He looked so sad and then Axel just took him by the shoulders and kissed him." Olette swallowed in her air.

"No…no this isn't right, he…this is…how did this happen? What did I do wrong?! I-I did everything I was supposed to!" Hayner began to pace as Olette and Pence found themselves places to sit down.

"Is it just me…or does this look really familiar?" Olette whispered.

"Me too…" Pence rubbed his chin in thought closing his eyes.

_He couldn't just all of a sudden doubt it...Someone put doubt in his head. They had to of._

"I got it!" Pence snapped his fingers. "Dude it's January! Remember what happened ten years ago in January?

"Well…we snuck into that bar to sing…gosh I got into so much trouble…" Olette murmured fondly with a smile at the memory. "So much fun."

"And a while after that." He looked to Hayner watching the realization dawn on his face. How could he forget? It was the first and only time Sora had broken his heart.

"He ended the relationship…"

"And why?"

"Because…his _friend_ told him to!" Hayner growled stomping to the door. "I knew that punk was nothing but trouble!"

"Hayner, stop! Dude you can't just go over there right now! Besides Sora isn't even home yet, he's still in town!"

"I don't care, I have to stop this!"

"What are you going to say? Huh? What are you going to do?" Pence pressed his hands against Hayner's chest to urge him back away from the door. "You gonna go over there to his mom and spout out what sounds like nonsense to her? 'Yes ma'am I just wanted you to know that your son is gallivanting around with another man when he should be gallivanting around with me. Oh didn't you know we were gay? What's that? You didn't know I met your son 10 years ago online? It's a long story, do you want to hear it?' Really Hayner, use your head."

"Pence…"

"It's almost time Hayner, but you got a few more months man. You waited 10 years for this. Don't blow it." Sadly, Hayner hung his head stepping back. "You've got nothing to worry about…Sora loves you now. He doesn't know it, but he's in love with _you_. Not Axel. It's _you_ he wants."

"I just can't sit here doing nothing. Guys at this very moment my past self is hurting thinking Sora wants nothing to do with me because he didn't get my note…" Hayner's eyes narrowed. "I'll be right back."

"Hayner where are you going?" Olette gasped, jumping up to grab a hold of his arm.

"To the café." He reached for his coat slipping his arms into the sleeves and fitting a scarf around his neck as he turned to face his friends. "I won't be gone long." As he moved to turn away he turned to face them once again with a mild smirk. "Oh and Olette? Er, fix his hair?" Instinctively Pence's hands went up to his hair to feel before he turned to face Olette slowly with his mouth hanging wide open. "Scissors are in the drawer in the kitchen." And off he went walking down the sidewalk uptown.

"That much?!"

"Oops?" She smiled nervously.

* * *

He hastened his pace along the sidewalk hurrying up to the café rushing inside. A few people were seated at tables with waitresses and waiters taking orders walking back and forth with trays. It took a few moments but the manager perked his head up at the resonating sound of the bell.

"Hayner."

"Hey Zack." He sighed walking in leaning again the check out counter. "Hey um, I got a favor to ask."

"Yeah?" He divided attention amongst balancing the orders and putting them into the computer, and talking to the younger man.

"First off have you seen Sora in here lately or anything?"

Zack furrowed his brow softly. "Well yeah, he was in here with Axel just a while ago. He looked upset so I gave him and Axel some free food and drinks."

"Oh yeah? Do you know what he was upset about? Sorry I know I sound weird it's just he's my neighbor and my student you know and I haven't seen him all of Christmas break. It'd be nice if he talked to me like he used to." He chuckled, Zack laughing a bit with him.

"I know the feeling. Ever since Axel turned 10 I've been the uncool big brother. I wouldn't worry about Sora though. He comes in with Riku and Kairi often and they all look happy. It's just this past week Sora's looked a little wilted and when any one of us try to get something out of him he just shakes his head and says it's nothing. I just think that Axel's really gotten through to him."

'And I couldn't.' Hayner thought bitterly. "Well thanks man." He reached in for a handshake, the two men pulling each other in for a brohug, patting each other's back. "Let me know if you hear anything. I really worry about him."

"You got it." Giving Hayner a broad smile it made him wonder for a bit if Sora's infectious personality affected Zack in some way just like he affected everybody. He walked back outside hearing the bell jingle behind him. Definitely was too cold. With a frown he pulled his scarf tighter around his neck and pocketed his hands. Not knowing what to do or where to go now, he leaned against the wall of the café watching his breath mist.

"Hey." Hayner perked his head up, surprised to see Riku lean against the wall beside him.

"Hey…" He greeted back, scooting over to make room. "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for Sora. Been missing him." Riku sighed heavily, a puff of air leaving his lips. "You too?" The blonde nodded, turning to look back out towards the street.

"Yeah…"

"He's been quiet these past few weeks. At first I thought it was just the end of Christmas and everything but even after that he was happy…in fact the happiest I've ever seen him to be." Hayner hid a little smile, chuckling softly.

"Oh yeah?"

"Big time." Riku smiled crossing his arms, his leather coat squeaking softly. "Something's happened though… I think he's met someone."

"…oh…" Hayner winced inwardly. Damn that Riku for being too smart. He thought for sure Sora would have told him or Kairi just like he had told Pence and Olette way back when. "What makes you say that?" He cleared his throat.

"He spends all of his time on the computer. Hardly comes out. Hell his mom has to drag him outside sometimes. Trust me, it's not WoW either. Pence and I don't see him on there."

"Doesn't mean he's met someone." Hayner chuckled a bit but Riku wasn't laughing. "Er..."

"He doesn't think I know, but I saw the letter."

"Letter?"

"From the past." Riku kept looking out into the street. "A time capsule. Sora had it lying around his room when I saw it. It was dated from the year 2000." No no no no this wasn't happening! How did Riku find all of this out?! "The letter stated where various time capsules would be. I went around all the places to find all of them empty and recently disturbed. All except one. I saw the wrapped package in the case in there." Riku waved his head over his shoulder towards the café.

"Riku this is crazy-"

"I know it's you."

"…wh-what are you talking about?" He laughed weakly.

Riku turned to look at him, gaze hardening. "Don't play dumb with me Hayner. And don't insult me like that, I'm not stupid. You left those notes for Sora 10 years ago."

The elder sighed heavily and looked away covering his face as his shoulders fell. "Does this change how you look at me?"

"Somewhat." Riku shrugged and Hayner felt the trust he built between them weaken. "I thought you were cool when I first met you."

"Riku I'm sorry I-"

"Not finished." The silver haired boy held his hand up. "I looked up to you. You liked to have fun. You showed not just Sora and me, but everyone that hard work didn't have to be something you dreaded. You showed us that to get what you wanted to had to work hard at it, but enjoy the trip there. You made it fun. That's why I have good grades, Hayner. That's why everyone in your class is passing above average. You're a good teacher man. And a good friend. You're good at what you do and I respect that."

"Riku…"

"Don't get me wrong, I'm not angry." He smirked, looking back at Hayner.

"You're not?..." Hayner blinked softly, feeling the embarrassment resonate brightly in his cheeks. "But I'm so…"

"Old?"

"Hey dude, watch it…"

"And no I'm not angry." Riku chuckled. "Are you kidding? You just did something I don't think I'd have the patience for. You can't help that you're 10 years older than Sora." Riku laughed a little louder, realizing now why the teacher felt self conscious of his age around the blue eyed boy. "You love him that much? That you'd wait 10 years for him?"

"…yes." Hayner's brown eyes surprised Riku as his softened gaze fell to the ground. "Uh?" He looked up in surprise as Riku leaned on him.

"How did you know Sora would be there? We were so young then, he hadn't even moved to Twilight yet."

"Kind of creepy isn't it?" Hayner laughed but looked up into the sky pointing out the rift up in the sky so transparent barely there. "Because of that. Ten years ago the superstorm that tore through Twilight decayed the atmosphere. My guess is a wormhole opened up and enabled communication into the future through my computer. Somehow it was just me and Sora. All throughout the beginning of Christmas break to just before the end of that school year, Sora and I fell in love but…" He trailed off, his happy smile slowly falling. "His future was different." Riku furrowed his brow in confusion. "He died." Hayner swallowed heavily.

"Died?" He whispered softly.

"Everyone did. In his time, that wrinkle became a rift and that rift widened by the year. By then it was too late to do anything about it. The storm tore a hole in the atmosphere that gave way to a black hole lingering inside our galaxy. It sounds so crazy I know it does-" Hayner sniffed waving his hands.

"What the hell Hayner, what you've done…" The younger shook his head, silver hair swaying making Hayner look up at him. "You've saved us all…your economy work, Project Sora…my god. You did all of this? By yourself?"

His brown eyes welled up with fresh tears as a shuddering breath misted from his mouth. "I was nothing Riku. I was a no count, no good teenager who didn't care about anything but school breaks, video games and hanging with my friends. I didn't give a damn about school. After that storm, after meeting Sora, I wanted to impress him so badly. I spoke a little smarter and applied myself a little more. He made me what I am today. After watching him die I couldn't bear it, I never wanted to see it happen. If no one did anything, the same would happen to me and my friends when that time got here. It took me years but I did it." He laughed wryly and held his arms out. "Look at what I did! I don't care if anyone knows I saved them, I don't care if I'm a hero or not! All I care about is that I saved the only boy I've ever loved. At least…" He stopped to stare up at the sky. "That's what I hope I did."

All that work. All those years. Hayner had saved them. He saved them and nobody knew it. He worked tirelessly into meetings and college to become a great man all because a teenage boy now, a small boy then, inspired him.

"You did." Riku murmured. "You saved him. You saved me. Pence, Olette, Kairi, you saved us all. So we could have a future. And now you've inspired us." Hayner turned to him, tears spilling down his cheeks. "You're a brilliant teacher Hayner. And an amazing person." Shyly Hayner leaned back against the wall, slightly hiding his face as he wiped it clean of tears. "Does anyone else know?"

"No one but Pence and Olette. They've been my unmoving rocks when I doubted myself and even helped me with the time capsules. They've always been unwavering in dedicating themselves to my happiness. I couldn't ask for better friends." Hayner smiled with a sniff.

"And here we are. Close to the moment of truth." Riku looked around, noting the other nodding his head out of the corner of his eye. "How is it going for you? Just as you wanted?"

"Just about." With a heavy sigh the blonde ruffled the back of his head. "But there's a problem. Something happened around this time in 2000. Granted it was kind of my fault…but the last time capsule, I left here. Back then it was a karaoke bar. Aerith recorded a competition that the guys and I won but my parents caught me and grounded me. Olette managed to leave the time capsule with Zack and Aerith here and that's what you see in the case. When I was ungrounded at the end of the month I threw myself back at my computer but Sora said he wanted to end the relationship. I begged and I begged him not to but he didn't want to go on with it. If only he were to see my last message he would have understood but he didn't get it. He sounded confused when I told him about it. And that was the last I heard of him until almost another month later. If it hadn't been for Pence and Olette I wouldn't have gathered the courage to get back on to talk to him."

"How did it go?"

"He wanted me." Hayner smiled. "He told me he was sorry. That he didn't want to leave me, it was just because he hadn't heard from me in such a long time and a _friend_ of his encouraged him to stop talking to me. Three guesses who that friend is."

Riku snorted. "Axel's not that good of a friend. He's cool sometimes but he gets way too jealous."

"Tell me about it…so anyway, he managed to get the note and we became even closer than before. If we weren't sure we were in love before, we certainly were then."

"So what's the problem?"

"Olette and Pence saw Axel kissing Sora." Hayner frowned. Riku's own expression souring he looked back at the café before stalking to the door going inside. "Wh-wha, hey where are you going?" Inside he followed the other boy as he made a beeline right to the case, faltering as Riku jumped. "What's wrong?"

"The note is gone." He pointed inside the case. "The whole thing. Letter, picture, everything."

"Well…good that means he got it!" Hayner smiled, feeling some relief that was short lived until he heard someone walking behind him. "Zack, hey man way to go!"

"Eh? What?"

"That time capsule that was in here! You gave it to Sora, way to go!"

"Huh? Er no, not Sora. Sorry." He looked at the case then back to Hayner with mild confusion.

"…If…you didn't give it to Sora, then who did you give it to?" Slowly, ever so slowly dread crept up on him and the one name he didn't need to hear left his friend's lips.

"Axel. Why? He said it was for him."

"…Dude I was the one that left it! And it wasn't for him it was for Sora! Man why didn't you check?!"

"Sheesh sorry, I didn't think it was that big a deal and Axel really seemed intent on wanting it. Crap I gotta go, lunch hour." He left the two where they were as he greeted customers coming in.

"We have to get that note back." Hayner looked up at Riku, fear in his eyes. "If he keeps that, Sora will never see it! It'll unravel everything!"

"Come on." Riku grabbed a hold of his arm. "I think I can help."

* * *

_Author's Notes:_

_After I had read a certain reviewer's words it fired me up to finish this thing. I actually have already had this story planned out years ago, it's just the matter of filling in swisscheese holes and getting to the end. I can probably wrap this up in another chapter or two lol. I'm glad people can enjoy this as poor as my writing style is._ _I'm working on three other Hetalia fics that must see completion and a Lux-Pain fic that I am thinking of cutting short and just making a simple erotic romance with no plot as I seem to be doing with all of my romances. I have all of my uncompleted stories in the back of my mind and want to see them completed! My first completed fic in a long time, RoTG's Still Dream was a huge success despite confusion on my plot choice lol. Check out some of my newer stuff you might like it. In the meantime I might delete some of my older stuff I did when I surely had to be drunk or sleep typing three in the morning. Thank you guys for faving and reviewing, they're just great confidence boosters! Whether its criticism or a simple "omg love it!" it keeps me fueled and more likely to finish a story. So thanks again to you for your awesome and epic review! I think it's just enough to push me through a block and finish this story once and for all!_


End file.
